We Are The Future: 2nd Act
by BriRy18
Summary: Now that the threat of All for One has been eliminated, Izuku thought he was content. However when his nephews Nowaki and Hiroki come to stay with him Izuku realizes there's something missing in his life, and hopes Bakugo could be accomodating.
1. Ten Years

**We are the Future: 2nd Act**

 **Summary: Now that the threat of All for One has been eliminated, Izuku thought he was content. However when his nephews Nowaki and Hiroki come to stay with him Izuku realizes there's something missing in his life, and hopes Bakugo could be accomodating.**

 **Chapter 1: Ten Years Later**

Izuku had loved Bakugo Katsuki since they were kids… even if he hadn't known it at the time. When they first met he admired him, envied him, and followed him around like a lost puppy hoping for affection and praise. His sister Izumi could never understand what drove him to be so attached to him… but to Izuku, Kacchan was the first friend he'd ever made. He was cool, strong, brave, intelligent, and could do anything he put his mind to.

Yeah his personality wasn't the best, and the moment Kacchan got his quirk he became rough, even abusive towards him. Still Izuku couldn't really deny a lot of the things Kacchan said. He was quirkless, he failed at a lot of the things he attempted to do, he wasn't naturally athletic or strong and despite being book smart he didn't really have what most adults called street smarts. To make matters worse his sister was so good at anything and everything she tried that it made him feel as worthless and hopeless as everyone called him out to be. It was enough to have a kid lose faith in himself and his dreams.

Izuku refused to do that. He believed with all his heart he could be a hero, so all Kacchan's abrasive attitude towards him had done was push him to better himself, and be the kind of man who could be a hero like All Might. If anything he owed Bakugo a lot for pushing his buttons and limits, and admired him more for it.

Still he hadn't realized it was love… until he'd noticed Bakugo's affections towards his sister. He'd notice more and more Bakugo would ignore him and approach her… the two of them argued, and he berated her but not with the same meanness and callousness he did towards him. He'd tug on her hair, pin her between him and the wall, teased her, and often commented to his friends about how she looked, the things she said or did.

It made his chest ache whenever Bakugo carelessly brushed a hand over her cheek, even though she smacked it away. The way his eyes would just watch her when they were together. Even the way he called her half pint or shorty was more affectionate than mean.

Izuku couldn't stand it.

Look at me… touch me… see only me…

That's how it had all started, how he'd figured out that all this time he wanted Bakugo to recognize him, admire him, and just be with him, because he loved him.

The day he'd confessed he'd gone in expecting full rejection, but what he got had been the rocky start of a relation that grew into something unique and special. To this day Izuku cherished that relationship and prayed one day he could openly tell the world his feelings.

 **~Present Time: 10 years after Izumi deportation~**

The monstrous villain let out an ear piercing roar as he rampaged the city streets. People screamed and ran to get out of the way.

"Where are you, you coward! I'll show you not to make a fool out of me!" He screamed into the sky.

"Don't worry," a voice called out, and caught the monster's attention. Bakugo stood atop a large pile of cars. "You're doing that just fine on your own."

"Why you little-" His hand raking out, ready to beat the guy I to the ground. Bakugo dodged and leapt up over his head. Using his explosions to speed up his trajectory he launched his own attack.

"Die!" Bakugo shouted and jabbed the side of his hand against the back of the villain's neck knocking him down and unconscious. "Heh the bigger they are the harder they fall."

He landed and righted himself pumping his fists. Crowds cheered pumping him up more and he raised his fist in victory.

"Way to go Ground Zero!" An ecstatic fan shouted.

"Yeah! Just what you'd expect from Deku's right hand man!" Another followed and caused Bakugo to jerk and tense up. His eyes went deadly as he focused on the source of the voice. The man went positively white.

"Hah?!"

~ **Izuku and Bakugo's flat~**

"Tch, Deku's right hand man my ass. The hell do they think I am, a sidekick?" Bakugo muttered and kicked his shoes off at the door. "Tadaima! Where the fuck are you, Deku?"

"Ah welcome home, Kacchan!" Izuku poked his head from the kitchen. "Great timing I'm almost done with dinner."

"Great cuz I'm fucking starving. Tch man what a day. Ever since your sister retired from No Mercy duty the villain attacks just keep increasing." He rolled his shoulders.

"I know it's especially bad now that the heroics committee is tightening down on rules and regulations limiting our movements." Izuku waved his spatula in the air frowning thoughtfully.

"Tch this is fucking stupid. Nearly everywhere else in the world is accepting your sister's open policy allowing heroes to have freer range in the field, and non hero quirk use is going by trial case rather than set sentence. Japan just happens to be on that fucking list of old farts who won't get their heads out of their asses."

"Right…" Izuku sighed then suddenly perked up. " Oh! Speaking of Izumi though did you know Hiroki and Nowaki are signed up to take the U.A Recommendation course?"

"Really? So the dynamic duo are coming back to Japan huh?" He smirked. "That ought to be a blast. I haven't seen Hiroki since he turned 10."

"He does look up to you. It's adorable actually." Izuku beamed and Bakugo's face turned rigid.

"Adorable!? What the fuck Deku couldn't you come up with a better phrase than that?!" Bakugo went beat red and grabbed his Pseudo-husband by the front of his shirt.

"Wha! I'm sorry!" Izuku held up his hands in defense. "It's true though...you're such a good role model for him, and keeping him determined towards his goals. That's all I meant by it."

"Sure it is…" he grumbled slowly releasing Izuku from his hold.

"It's true...it really is a shame we can't have kids. I think you'd make a great father, Kacchan." Izuku beamed with a sparkly look in his eyes.

"Even if we could have kids our schedules are too busy to really juggle the responsibility." He frowned. "Your parents still giving you a hard time about not having kids of your own?"

"Uh not exactly...Izumi is giving them plenty of grandkids to spoil… Dad is just worried that I'm making the same mistake he is by not settling down yet." He rubbed the back of his head looking down guiltily.

"Don't you think it's time we told him the truth? Seems like everyone else is up to speed but him." Bakugo put in and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I guess I'm just worried about how he'll take it." Izuku rubbed the edge of his apron between his fingers pouting.

"If you want to have an actual ceremony other than just wearing rings then you need to come out of the proverbial closet Deku. My parents have known for years. Now it's high time you told him."

"Okay you're right...when we go have dinner with them on Sunday I'll come clean."

"Good," He ruffled his hair and grabbed his face for a firm kiss. "Now get the food before it burns and let's eat."

"Right!" He turned to the stove and paused his spatula to glance back. "There is one other little thing I should tell you."

"What is it?" He sat down narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Deku's behavior.

"Well in regards to the twins…"

 **~In America~**

"Hiroki Yagi Todoroki you are in so much trouble mister!" Izumi Todoroki, beautiful, fierce and hugely pregnant, screamed from the front steps of her home and out at her son who was practicing his athletics on the wide spread greenery that was their front yard.

For ten years Izumi and Shoto had steadily build and raised their family in the mountains of Connecticut. The lush scenery proved to be relaxing, private and yet convenient as it allowed Shoto to remain close enough to have a agency in New York City.

"Crap…" Hiroki stopped mid roll to go blue in the face. His eyes locked onto his mother who now stomped off the stone steps and towards him."Guess she found out."

"I told you, you'd get on trouble Hiroki." Nowaki spoke from up a nearby tree. He paged through a book with a stoic expression that matched his tone. He'd needed glasses once they breached double digits and with them his shy and nervous persona had shifted to a more introvert and calm one. He'd let his hair grow out, the soft green curls a bit feminine now that they were past shoulder length, but it paired well with his elegant gait and studious features. "That's what you get for using your quirk to scare our little sister."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear that from you after the pool incident." Hiroki pointed an accusing finger at him. Where his brother was stoic, he was a spitfire. Their personalities matched their quirks and helped to differentiate them as they got older. As twins they shared a bond no one could break, but as brothers they often argued and butt heads in opinions.

"You said you wanted to go ice skating…" Nowaki pointed out casually turning another page.

"Yeah but not while mom was watching!" Hiroki hissed and yelped when Izumi's hand smacked the top of his head. His cap went flying and flaming red hair came. Once he became a teenager he'd insisted upon dying his hair to match his quirk. On top of that he'd gotten the long locks cut and styled to mimic Bakugo's. The short spikes were more reminiscent of his grandfather Endeavor, but had his hair been any longer those spikes would turn to curls instantly, and he hated it.

"Are you even listening to me young man!? I gave you and Nowaki an extra quirk to help you evolve your own quirks. I did not give them to you so you can abuse the power by using them on whatever you see fit." Izumi put her hands on her hips. "If you don't behave then you can forget about applying to UA and going to Japan!"

"Yes Mom." Hiroki tucked his tongue in his cheek pouting. He spotted his dad coming up behind carrying a toddler in one arm and holding the hand of a slightly older kid. "Damn, don't tell me I'm gonna get a double lecture. Stupid little tattle tale."

"Izumi," Shoto approached his wife setting the little girl down at his feet so he could soothe Izumi's tense shoulders. "Midoriya just called… he wants to know when he should expect the boys. Apparently Bakugo gave the okay for the boys to stay with them."

Izumi turned towards her husband her annoyed look softening only a little.

"I plan on sending them a couple of days before the exam. Providing Hiroki doesn't make any more stupid decisions." Her temple throbbed. Shoto sighed and frowned at his son as the little girl hobbled over to her mother and clinging on her skirts.

"Hiro bad!" The girl said with a firm pout and puffy cheeks. "Need spank!"

Izumi smiled down at her daughter and crouched with some difficulty to pick her up.

"Right you are, Inko." She kissed her plump cheek and ruffled her hair that was a mix of red, white and green, and uncontrollably curly. The girl had bright green eyes like Izumi and was showing off her trademark Midoriya smile. "I promise to punish him later." At the sound of a yawn, Izumi looked to her middle child and smiled at him. "Looks like someone just woke up from a nap."

Tadashi Todoroki, named for his uncle, was a near perfect image of his father. His solemn dual color eyes look up at her sleepily and his soft voice murmured a confirmation.

"Hiroki…" Shoto frowned at the boy crossing his freed arms as he approached him. Hiroki tensed up bracing for the scolding "What have I told you about stressing your mother out?" He bent in whispering. "The hormones from the pregnancy are bad enough, don't make it worse. We all have to deal with the backlash."

"I heard that Shoto…" Izumi's brow twitched irritable. It was Shoto's turn to tense up as he felt the simmering wrath of his pregnant wife. "Am I a menace? Should I take my wild hormones elsewhere?"

"No." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just trying to keep you from taking your anger out on the house. You remember the last time?"

"Need I remind you who nearly burned down the kitchen after one of his temper tantrums?" She raised a condescending eyebrow and Shoto averted her gaze. "Beside if I was really upset i can always take my aggression out on your dad's invaluable antiques." she said with a smirk.

"Ten years and the two of you still can't seem to get along." He sighed heavily.

"Hey I tried," She held her hands up pacing, "I considered us even when I took the house, but he's the one holding a grudge. He never visits, he never calls, and it's his influence that was the reason my open policy act didn't get passed in Japan."

"This might take awhile kids…" he looked down at their children. "Go back inside and get ready for dinner."

"Yes dad," Nowaki jumped down from the tree and picked up little Inko who curled into his hold and stuck her tongue out at Hiroki. Hiroki in turn grabbed tadashi's hand and the four of them head inside.

"You're still in trouble young man!" Izumi called out to Hiroki who then slumped in his walk. She sighed heavily and turned her full attention back to her husband. "I'm starting to think giving them both an extra quirk was a bad idea."

"I don't think so. Both of their quirks evolved in a way neither of us expected. With these power ups they'll become some of the strongest heroes of their generation." He slipped an arm around her and guided her to the stone bench at the front of the house.

"I don't know Shoto. The more I think about it, the more I feel like I rushed the decision to give them quirk upgrades." She sat down rubbing her belly as her youngest stirred in her womb. "It could have gone horribly wrong. What kind of a irresponsible mother makes that kind of risk with her own children."

"You transferred "Super Regen" onto Izuku by accident, but you said you had a feeling it could be done. You procrastinated about it for weeks, prepared yourself and the kids mentally and physically for what might happen and made sure you took all the proper measures. I don't think you were irresponsible at all."

"Just because I came in prepared doesn't make me responsible, Shoto. After I unintentionally gave Izuku Super Regen and saw what it did for his quirk I knew I wanted to try it for real. I've had a theory I'd been playing around in my head even since Izuku told me the origins of One for All."

"I remember you telling me that story." Shoto leaned back on the bench with her staring up at the bright blue sky. "All for One had a little brother who appeared quirkless but in actuality had the useless ability to give quirks to others. When All for One gave him the cultivation quirk the quirks combined and became the quirk known as One for All."

"Yeah… and it's that origin where things got complicated." She looked at her hands her breath sighing out. "My theory is that only one of us inherited One for All while the other inherited All for One. When my brother and I are together our strength combines and builds in an endless loop until our bodies just can't handle it anymore. As twins we have a special connection. We share everything, power, emotions, even thoughts… but when that doctor injected All for One's blood into me it triggered something. Our connection wavered and I could feel the change... it frightened me. The times when Izuku and I actually were in tandem the loop continued...but as I started to lose control and subconsciously beg for more strength, I wasn't sharing power anymore...I was taking it."

Shoto turned his eyes to her, his face suddenly going serious. He took all the information in and followed her logic.

"I see… so you think All for One knew that would happen, and that's why he sent that Nomu after you and Izuku at Fairy Land. He hoped you would stop sharing power with your brother and start taking it instead until One for All and All for One were both yours." Shoto deduced and got a nod from Izumi.

"The more I learned about my quirk the more I was afraid of it. I couldn't be a hero like this. I couldn't risk accidentally hurting one of my friends or comrades, I couldn't risk hurting you or Izuku. I knew I had to control my power, knew I had to distance myself but I didn't know how. That's why I ran, ran where neither you guys or All for One could find me." she shut her eyes. "I still regret hurting you because of that."

"It's in the past, Izumi…" He took her hands in his and kissed them. "...and frankly I think it was for the better."

"How can you say that after everything that's happened?" She lifted her head up eyes filled with tears. "After everything I've done…"

"Izumi look around you." He motioned to the house, the sounds of their children laughing, and arguing inside, the scent of the air, and the peace that brought it all together. "This is where the past has brought us." To seal the deal he set her hands on her own belly and cupped his over them. "Do you really want to say you regret everything? Do you really want to take it all away?"

"No…" tears welled up but she smiled and slid into his arms still feeling the life move inside her. "I guess I just wish I didn't have to hurt so many people to get to where I am. Tadashi…"

"...would be glad that you're happy." He pulled her face up and looked her in the eyes. "You are happy aren't you, Izumi?"

"Yes." She admitted her smile widening.

"Now that that's said…" He cupped her face in his hands. "Do you have any regrets?"

"Just one, Shoto." She closed her eyes and let him brush away the tears with his lips. "Just one."

 **~A Week Later~**

Hiroki and Nowaki hug their parents at the airport, the two of them all packed and ready for their cross country flight.

"I'd take you boys myself, but I'm in no condition to fly. So I beg you boys, no quirk use on the plane, and do your best not to cause your Uncle Deku any grief." With tears in her eyes she rubbed their heads. "Please?"

"Yes Mom." Hiroki smiled up at her. "Don't worry we'll become ace heroes, just you watch."

"You'll come to watch the sports festival at least, right?" Nowaki looked at his parents with a bit of an owlish expression.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Izumi took Nowaki's face in her hands and kissed both his cheeks then did the same to Hiroki who squirmed a little at the affection.

"Work hard you two, and don't slack off." Shoto put his hands on his hips. "You both have impressive quirks, and the training your mother an I have put you through should put you leagues above the others. However, UA isn't for the faint of heart. Don't let down your guard or the other students will walk all over you."

"Got it, dad! Leave it to us!" Hiroki gave a thumbs up and ruffled the hair of his little brother. "Alright squirt, you're in charge. You better take care of mom and the new baby for us."

"Ah…" Tadashi closed his eyes soaking in the touch of his older brother. He slowly opened one eye to glance at Nowaki who just nodded to him. "I will."

"Good." Hiroki looked down at his sister who scowled but was in tears. He crouched down scowling as if mad at her… but then suddenly grinned. "You're a pain in the butt, but I guess I'll miss you too, stool pigeon."

Inko hiccupped and she hugged him tightly whining as she spoke.

"Meanie face!" She cried and clung on. "I won't miss you at all."

"Hai, hai… I hope you come up with better insults by the time I get back" He squeezed her once then let go. He stood up and Nowaki flanked him and the two bowed respectively to their parents before turning their backs.

"Good luck, my boys." Izumi murmured and leaned into Shoto who hugged her comfortingly from behind.

"They'll do us proud, Izumi." Shoto squeezed her gently placing a kiss to her temple. "Come on, let's go home."

"Right…" she put a hand on her daughter's head and picked her up letting the toddler cry in her shoulder. Shoto in turn picked up Tadashi who looked over his shoulder at his two older siblings.

"Dad…" he murmured.

"Yeah, son?" Shoto answered.

"How come so many people want to be heroes? You have to beat up villains, and risk your lives for people you've never met before. Isn't it dangerous and scary?"

Shoto stopped walking and waited until Izumi and Inko were ahead of him before setting Tadashi down and kneeling in front of him.

"Let me tell you a secret, Tadashi." He smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. "Just because many people want to and train to become heroes doesn't mean they'll become one. Being a hero is more than just wearing a costume, and going through the motions. True Heroes like your Grandpa All Might, and Uncle Deku are just born to become one. It's instinctive and essential to who they are and not everyone has that."

"Then why bother trying?" He pouted at not having his question answered.

"Because helping people is something everyone should do. Those who are naturally gifted like your Uncle Deku can't save the world alone. They need support from others who are willing to put in the effort to make this world a better and safer place. That need is what spawns people to act, and what will in turn make the world change for the better."

"So, if I want to help the world… should I become a hero too?"

"Only if you want to, Tadashi. Your brothers Hiroki and Nowaki want to be heroes which is why they're going to school for it, but there are so many ways you can better the world, Tadashi. You can become a police officer, you can become a support specialist, a lawyer, a doctor, a politician. You can be whatever you want to be, Son."

"So you'd be proud of me even if I don't become a hero?"

"So long as you stay true to who you are. Whatever you choose, go at it with all your heart. So long as you put your effort into it, there's little that can make me disappointed in you, Tadashi."

Tadashi's normally sober face lit up with a small smile and he held out his arms to be picked up again. Shoto indulged him, lifting him up and squeezing him hard. As he walked briskly to catch up to his wife he heard Tadashi murmur in his ear.

"Dad…"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I be you when I grow up?"

Shoto felt the tugs on his heart. Tadashi was the first kid he'd had a real hand in raising. He worried that somewhere along the lines his children may come to resent him like he had his own father. However at his son's words everything in him squeezed and slowly released. He had to resist the urge to squeeze his son close and just breathe him in.

"Sure."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Okay I know I'm already behind on updates as it is and I really should be concentrating on my other fics but I couldn't resist! I hope you guys like this first chapter and will look forward to what I have in store!**

 **Next Chapter: Quirk Evolution**


	2. Quirk Evolution

**We Are The Future: 2nd Act**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Quirk Evolution**

Izuku tugged the cap down on his head looking around eagerly at the faces that exited the plane. He bounced on his toes, poked his fingers together, and looked positively riddled with nerves.

"Calm down, Baka." Bakugo shoved the ball cap further down Izuku's head. "You're causing us unwanted attention.

"Gomen, Kacchan. I can't help it. I haven't seen Hiroki and Nowaki since little Inko was born and that was three years ago." He held his chest feeling it thump loudly. "This is also the first time I'll be taking care of them myself without Izumi, Dad, and Kairi's influence. They'll be my responsibility."

"Our responsibility, I'm not letting you handle two teenagers alone." He sat down on one of the nearby wait benches but kept his eyes peeled for the twins. "Speaking of which, remind me again why your dad and Kairi aren't taking them on? I would think they'd jump at the chance of having their grandkids visit."

"Oh, well that was the original plan." He scratched his cheek laughing a bit. "...but with Freya's recent mood swings they didn't think it was a good idea to put the three of them under the same roof."

"Your little sister has really done a 180 since she hit puberty. She's becoming more like Izumi every day and with her quirk I seriously doubt that's a good thing." Bakugo pointed out and had Izuku's head lowering and clouds forming over his head.

"Sad thing is, I can't disagree with you there."

"Ah there they are… UNCLE DEKU!" Hiroki bounced and waved his arms.

"Eeep!" Izuku tensed up as people paused and looked directly at him. He was instantly crowded by fans of girls squealing and touching. Bakugo grunted his brow twitching and a knot forming on his temple. He walked up to the twins and smacked the back of Hiroki's head.

"Damn it, twerp, don't you know better than to call him by his hero name?"

"Ow! Gomen Uncle Bakugo, I forgot." He rubbed the back of his head but grinned at him anyway. "I guess I got excited and it just slipped out."

"Tch...well Deku is pretty good at escaping this kind of thing on his own so we'll just wait for him by the car." Still the avoiding squeals and comments from the girls had his stomach in knots and he didn't care for it.

About thirty minutes later they were all piled into the car, Bakugo behind the wheel, and Izuku looking frumpled and flustered.

"Kacchan, how could you just leave me there?" He teared up beating on his arm. "I was completely surrounded and mobbed. You're horrible!"

"Hey, one of us had to lead the wonder twins out of that mob, and they're your stupid fans. What did you want me to do set off a little explosion to send them skittering?"

Izuku slumped in defeat.

"Man… no sympathy." He looked back at his nephews laughing. "Sorry about that, boys. Just be a little bit more careful where you shout my name out okay?"

"Gotcha, Uncle D!" Hiroki gave a thumbs up. Nowaki mimicked the gesture but continued to read his book in the process. Izuku took immediate notice.

"Whatcha reading, Nowaki?"

"The Most Dangerous Game…" Nowaki spoke and turned a page. "It's about a man who kidnaps humans and sets them loose in the wild so he can hunt them."

"Wha… that sounds frightening. Should you really be reading something like that, Nowaki?" Izuku held his mouth looking a bit sick at the thought.

"It's just fiction…" He said stoically turning a page, and for a moment there was a flicker in his eyes. "Real life is scarier."

Izuku studied the boy and his eyes showed sympathy. Both kids were real young when Tadashi died but he doubted either of them would forget the tragic experience.

"It can be, and real life can be even more dull than fiction but I'll tell you something Nowaki. I'd much rather live out here than in a book. In a book there's always an ending, but with real life there's an infinite amount of possibilities."

"Real life does have an end. Its called death." Nowaki said soberly. This had Izuku looking a bit fretful.

"Geez kid can you be any more morbid?" Bakugo grunted glaring at him through the rearview mirror.

"Mom calls me a realist." He pointed out and closed his book.

"Don't mind him, Uncle B, he's just nervous about our test." Hiroki assured. "He'll lighten up once we pass."

"If we pass," Nowaki muttered and looked out the window.

Bakugo pulled into the parking garage of the apartment building. It took them a few minutes to lug all of the twins belongings upstairs but soon the boys were settled in and Izuku sat on one of the dual twin beds in the spare bedroom.

"Once you guys pass I can sign you up for student housing, but until then you're welcome to customize this space to your liking. I'm your legal guardian while you're in Japan and I promise I'll do my best to help you guys settle in." Izuku promised with a warm smile.

"Thanks Uncle Deku, this is awesome." He flopped on the bed sighing. "It's been awhile since we didn't have to deal with the runts of the litter."

"What a way to refer to your siblings." Izuku laughed and scratched his cheek. He glanced to Nowaki who was already neatly folding his clothes into a drawer. "We're going to your grandpa Might's house for dinner tonight, so go ahead and get situated and rest up before we leave okay?"

"Okay, thanks!" Hiroki waved as Izuku got up and closed the door. He then picked up a pillow and tossed it Nowaki's head. "Baka, you just had to start with that realist crap. Mom said not to give Uncle Deku any trouble."

"Since when do you listen to what mom says?" Nowaki tossed the pillow back and closed the drawer. Hiroki made a frustrated sound at not being able to argue that point.

"Fine how about I don't want to look lame in front of Uncle Bakugo." He puffed out his cheeks. "Both of them are nice enough to let us live with them and how often do we get a chance to share a space with the number one hero?"

"I guess you have a point." Nowaki sighed. "I just...I wonder if we will really be able to live up to expectations. Dad...Tadashi was really strong and he ended up getting killed. If one of us ends up dying it'll make mom cry again."

"Geez Uncle B is right you really are morbid. Lighten up, we're trainees we're bound to make mistakes but we're going to UA so we can learn and be prepared for stuff like that. Lets just enjoy it while we can."

Nowaki let the first hint of a smile twitch.

"You're right...okay I'll do my best."

"That's more like it!" Hiroki grinned and lounged back again. "UA is gonna rock. I can't wait to show everyone what we're made of."

 **~Yagi Household~**

"That stupid entrance exam sucked." Freya scowled at her acceptance letter. "If they hadn't changed the format of the exam I would have come out on top easily."

"Oh don't look so down Freya sweetie." Her mother Kairi assured. She was brushing fifty but looked as young and vibrant as ever. Her hair long and silvery blonde with only a few lines showing age. "You still did wonderfully and got accepted. You should be proud of yourself."

"Being good is one thing but I wanna be the best!" She slapped the letter down narrowing her stunning blue eyes on the sheet of paper. Freya Yagi, the youngest of the All Might siblings, had a reputation to uphold. While her older siblings Izuku and Izumi had already made their mark on the world it would soon be her turn and she wasn't about to be overlooked just because she was the baby of the family.

She was worshipped at her junior high both for her name and potent good looks. She'd inherited her mother's beautiful bone structure and elegant limbs. Her hair, blonde but only a shade darker than her mother's. Her eyes were piercing blue like her father's, and she had a dusting of freckles over a pale skin complexion. At five when she discovered her quirk small angel wings sprouted from her back and with them a perfect blend of her parents powers:

 **Toshinori Yagi: Hero Name, All Might: Quirk, One For All- An ability enhancer that stockpiles power as it's passed from generation to generation.**

 **Kairi Yagi: Hero Name, Valkyrie: Quirk, Valhalla- Can enter a state of complete invulnerability by creating a skin tight barrier around herself made up of energy particles from the sun.**

These two quirks combined inside her to create what she considered a unique and powerful quirk she'd spent nearly a decade controlling and enhancing through training.

 **Freya Yagi: Quirk: Ragnarok- Can channel the energy of the sun into her body giving her god like boosts of power, defense, and speed. However the power boosts last for only a few minutes at a time and drains a massive amounts of stamina with each use.**

She fisted her hands on her knees gritting her teeth. The exam she'd taken had indeed tested her on combat ability, but she'd been unable to really work well with others which cost her both tactical and cooperation points and brought down her overall average.

"Oh stop pouting about it Freya." Kairi frowned at her daughter. "Izuku and your nephews will be here any minute for dinner."

"How did those two get put in recommendations anyway?" She rolled onto her knees to look over the back of the couch and at her mother who was setting up the table.

"I imagine it was Todoroki-kun's influence that got them the recommendation. You're the daughter of All Might… but they're the grandchildren of both All Might and Endeavor, two of the strongest heroes of their generation."

"Humph…" Freya pouted and leaned her chin on her elbows. "Whatever… so long as they don't call me Aunt Freya in front of our classmates I really couldn't care less if they get in or not."

"Freya sweetie what's wrong?" Kairi finished setting the plates down and looked at her daughter with concern. "You've been so moody this past year and it's really worrying your father and I."

"I'm a teenager, I'm allowed to have moods." She slumped and lay out on the couch. "Besides I don't have to tell you everything."

"No…" Kairi walked up and stroked a hand through Freya's hair. "I wish you would."

Freya closed her eyes, not wanting to admit she liked the attention and affection.

"Maybe later…" She rolled away and stood up. "I'll go wash up." She jogged up the steps just as All Might came in from the back door.

"Steaks are almost ready. It was a great idea to barbeque, the weather is just gorgeous outside." He said all smiles and caught a glimpse of Freya heading upstairs. "Everything alright?"

Kairi sighed and looked at her husband with worry in her eyes.

"I don't think so… but I'm not going to pry just yet. Izuku and the boys will be here any minute and I don't want to cause any fuss or arguments while they're here."

"Good idea." Toshinori walked to his wife and kissed her forehead. "She'll be fine… she's just going through all the hormones and stresses of a teenager. She's entitled for moods and tantrums. When she's ready she'll talk to us… or at the very least she'll talk to Izuku."

"True, Izuku can always seem to get her to open up." She smiled now and as if on cue the door opened and closed.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Izuku called out and removed his shoes with Bakugo and the boys mimicking and following him in. He held out a bouquet to Kairi who crooned and accepted it. "Hello, mom."

"Hello, Izuku." It always brought a little tear to her eyes when Izuku referred to her as mom. She knew she could never replace Inko, but the fact he saw her as a mother was more than enough.

"Papa Might! Nana Kairi!" Hiroki ran up and engulfed her in a hug, and then moved to give one to All Might. "I've missed you!"

"We've missed you too, Hiroki." All Might squeezed his grandson then walked over to lift the hesitant Nowaki into a hug. "Nowaki, you've both gotten so big and strong."

"Good to see you, Papa Might. Nana Kairi." Ever the polite one Nowaki waited til he was set down before bowing to his grandparents and taking a seat.

"Where's Aunt Freya?" Hiroki asked holding up a bag. "Mom sent a gift with us to give to her."

"She's upstairs, she'll be down in a few." Kairi smiled warmly. She hoped Izumi's gift would perk her girl up a bit. As if on cue Freya jogged down the steps and Hiroki excitedly turned toward her.

"Aunt Freya! Long time no see!"

"Watch it with the Aunt title…" Freya scowled and took the gift he offered. "We're the same age, so it's just weird."

"Ah okay… what should we call you then?"

"Freya-sama will do." She said a little primly and opened the box, her eyes softening when she pulled out angel wing hair clips.

"Freya…. Saaaama?" Hiroki made a face and had a knot forming at her temples.

"Say it properly, don't drag it out like it's all that difficult to say."

"It's just weird… how about Freya-chan instead?" Hiroki offered watching her put the hairclips into her hair.

"Better than Aunt I guess…" She took a quick glimpse in the hallway mirror and smiled happily at her reflection.

"Those look really good on you, Freya." Izuku complimented and inwardly thanked Izumi for her thoughtfulness. He gripped his locket out of habit. Bakugo saw the gesture and gently pat his shoulder comfortingly before taking a seat at the table.

"Izumi always seems to know what I like." Freya said turning this way and that way before turning and crossing her arms. "So I hear you two are taking the recommendation course."

"Yep," Hiroki gave a thumbs up. "In two days."

"Is it true Izumi gave you guys quirk upgrades with All for One?" Freya narrowed her eyes. Izuku's head jerked up. He'd completely forgotten about that.

"Yeah, do you wanna see?" Hiroki beamed anxious to show off his quirk to his family. He ruffled his brother's hair who grunted and smoothed down the locks. "We can do a demonstration outside."

"Hell yeah!" Freya smirked and shoved Nowaki to his feet. "I wanna see what you two are made of."

"This oughta be good…" Bakugo slapped a hand on Izuku's back and scooted his chair to the window to watch from the safety of the house. Izuku stepped out ready to put a stop to the fireworks if need be. At the grill both Kairi and All Might watched with avid interest.

"Nowaki why don't you go first?" Hiroki started to strip out of his shirt. "I need to prep myself real quick."

"Alright." Nowaki took a deep breath calming his entire being and thought of the best way to display his quirk. Slowly his eyes opened and he held out his hands, laying one palm flat and curling the other into a fist. He slapped the fist onto the palm and as if unsheathing a sword formed a hilt and katana out of shimmering blue ice.

 **Nowaki Todoroki: Quirk, Tundra- Combining his natural ice quirk with that of "Design" he can conjure and manipulate ice into various different shapes and tools. His favorites are shields and swords for close combat use.**

"Whoa!" Izuku yanked out a notepad from his pocket and immediately started to scribble notes. "Incredible! He has full control of the amount of ice he emits and the shape it takes. Not even Todoroki-kun could master his ice completely to that point."

"Impressive… I look forward to seeing if you can use that katana in combat. Alright Hiroki your turn." She turned to the red head who was now shirtless and was jumping up and down to warm himself up.

"Alright! I'm only gonna use my upper half for this." Flames started to form on his skin and his eyes look a bit wild. Nowaki took a full step back knowing full well how out of control Hiroki could get when excited. Hiroki crossed his arms and smirked at Freya.

"Here it goes… AHHHH!" He jumped into the air and whipped his arms out… wings of fire stretched from his shoulders to his fingrtips and he used them to hover in the air, flaring like a beacon in the dimming light.

"Holy…" All Might whispered.

"Phoenix…" Izuku finished dropping his pad and pen in astonishment.

 **Hiroki Todoroki: Quirk, Blaze- Combining his natural fire quirk with the "Beast" quirk he can shapeshift his body into fiery animalistic forms. His favorite forms are that of a phoenix for flight and tiger for strength.**

Freya stare in awe at her nephew and glanced at Nowaki who looked unfazed by his brother's transformation. Something stirred inside that was neither jealousy nor fear. She felt… excited. Her grin spread wide when Hiroki landed and cooled down patting himself to completely put out the flames.

"What do you think?" HIroki asked.

"If you two don't pass reccommendations then you're both idiots. Your quirks are insane." She laughed a bit hysterically and wide eyed. Hiroki rubbed his nose cockily.

"I don't know about Nowaki but I plan on smoking the competition. Heh, literally."

"Good… and since I've already been accepted into U.A. so I fully expect to see you there." Freya put her hands on her hips.

"Really!?" Izuku shouted from behind with a wide eyed and beaming expression. "You got in?!"

"That's awesome Aunt… err Freya Chan!" Hiroki agreed bouncing on his toes excitedly.

"Congratulations…" Nowaki said with his stoic expression. Despite his lack of enthusiasm Freya turned up her nose smirking proudly.

"Naturally.. I may be the youngest sibling, but I'm a descendent of All Might too!" The three of them made their way back inside with the group.

"Just be sure you stay in the course and don't waste your opportunity like half pint did." Bakugo pointed out and had her deflating a little.

"Kacchan…" Izuku hissed and pouted at him.

"What? I'm just saying she's got a lot of potential and shouldn't waste it. Izumi had all the makings of a hero but she let the pressure of the media and shit get to her head and put us all through that roller coaster ten years back. Let's not have history repeat itself."

Freya slumped into her seat and leaned on her hands pouting at Bakugo who righted himself at the table and had Izuku taking the spot next to him.

"I see you're the life of the party as always, Baka-go. Why are you even here?"

"Freya, that's rude. You know Bakugo is practically family." Kairi smiled and helped All Might bring in the food from outside.

"Uh huh…" Freya looked to Izuku who fidgeted in his seat. "I'm just saying he spends an odd amount of time with us when he's got a perfectly good family who lives in the same city as him."

"Well it doesn't matter…" All Might pat Bakugo companionably. "Young Bakugo is like a son to me, and has been good friends with Izuku for years. He's family to me."

"He… Kacchan is…" Izuku swallowed hard blushing and looking down. "Kacchan is more than a friend to me, dad."

Everyone paused their actions. Kairi looked at Izuku with some disbelief and both Hiroki and Nowaki took a sudden interest in their cell phones knowing what was about to be unleash. Bakugo looked to his lover and braced for what was coming next.

"Of course, you're as close as brothers…" All Might started but Izuku stood up slapping his hands on the table.

"You still haven't figured it out have you dad?" Izuku looked to All Might with tears and a blush. "Kacchan isn't my friend, or brother, he's my boyfriend.. No…" He pulled out his locket for everyone to see and the gold band that dangled there. "He's my husband."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Cat's out of the bag… what will All Might say to this sudden confession? Also with the test two days away will the twins be two of the four that pass recommendations?**

 **Next Chapter: A Familiar Face**


	3. A Familiar Face

**We Are the Future: 2nd Act**

 **Chapter 3: A Familiar Face**

"They said they've been together since junior high, Aizawa, Junior High! How could they have hid it from us for so long?" Toshinori looked teary eyed at his long time friend as they shared a drink at the bar.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, All Might, but I've known about them for years." Aizawa tilted his head back taking a long sip of alcohol. Toshinori sulked into his own drink, clouds of depression raining over his head. "I'd expected them to tell you a long time ago… but it would seem they thought it best to keep it as tight lipped as possible. Seeing how you're reacting now, I'm guessing they made the right call."

"Why do my children all feel the need to hide such secrets from me. First Izumi, now Izuku… and even little Freya has been secretive as of late." He stirred the liquor in his glass and sighed before gulping it down and pushing it away. "Am I a bad father?"

"You're an overly doting parent who takes things too much to heart. The reason your children hide things from you is a testament to their devotion to you. They don't want to disappoint or displease you. That's all."

"I'm not disappointed in Izuku… I'm worried for him." Toshinori clasped his hands together pressing them to his lips. "He's already at the top with so many eyes on him. If the media ever caught wind of this it could very well blow far out of proportion."

"The number one hero with countless female fans all over the world is secretly married to the number two hero who has a reputation for being… irritable. Definitely out of proportion territory."

"What should I do, Aizawa? I couldn't think of anything to say to him that night. I just walked upstairs and went to bed hoping I dreamed it all. I need to tell him something, but I don't know what."

"Support him," Aizawa said immediately. "If you're really not against it then tell him you'll support his decision. Even if society and the media don't support their relationship you should tell him you'll be there for him. That's the reason Izumi lied to you for so long ia because she wasn't sure if you'd support her ideals but you do."

"Youre right...thats what I need to do i need to let my children know they always have the support of their father on their side! Thanks Aizawa-kun!" He pulled bills from his wallet. "Your next round is on me."

"One more word of advice All Might." Aizawa pointed a finger from around his glass. "If and when this comes out, I would avoid trying to cover it up. People trust you because you're honest to a fault so speak your mind and don't let anyone pressure you and Midoriya to playboy covertly."

"ah, ill do that." He gave him a thumbs up and exited the bar.

 **~The following Morning: Deku's Agency~**

Izuku sat at his desk, his forehead pressed to the desk as little clouds of doom circle overhead. Last night had been one of the most stressful evenings of his life, and all due to his father leaving him on a giant cliffhanger. He'd wished for blatant rejection and disappointment over this heavy tension and question mark hanging in the air about his father's acceptance of his sexual origins.

Lost in his dismal thoughts Izuku vaguely heard his phone ring and slowly raised a hand to answer it.

"Hello?" He mumbled into the receiver, his forehead still pressed on the cool metal of his desk.

"Congratulations on coming out out of the closet." Izumi's voice teased on the other line and had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Did dad tell you?" He asked, slowly sitting up and leaning back in his chair.

"No, Freya did. She called me to thank me for the gift I sent her and told me the whole story." Izumi smiled softly cradling the phone to her ear. "How you holding up, Zuku?"

"Well Dad took it better than I expected...instead of looking at me with disapproval he went white and just stammered out the room." He tapped his fingers on the desk and sighed heavily. "Still not knowing where he really stands on this is making me sick to my stomach. You and Kacchan were right. I should have told him a long time ago."

"Secrets are never easy, trust me I'm the expert on that."

"Yeah." Izuku smiled a little at that despite himself. "You are."

"Be grateful you finally got it off your chest. at the very least you- TWICE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MAKING CLONES OF THE DOG!?"

Izuku jerked the phone from his ear as Izumi's high pitch scream popped his eardrums.

"Awww but Inko really likes it." He barely heard Twice complain through the ringing in his ears.

"She's three years old," Whiz called out in the background. "She doesn't know what's fun and what's practical."

"Dogs are cool, they're loyal and fun." Twice pointed out. "They bore me."

"Whatever just take the nuisances outside. I'm not cleaning up after this mob of wagging tongues and lack of paper training." Izumi growled in aggravation and had Izuku laughing a little nervously.

"Sounds like you're having a rough time yourself."

"Yeah, sorry about that Zuku." Izumi sighed and apologized. "Shoto's working late today, so he sent over the squad to keep an eye on me. Although I feel like I'm babysitting them instead of the other way around."

The Squad, Izumi's inner code for former members of her alliance whom she still kept in touch with. The usuals being Whiz, Twice, and Mr. Compress.

"No worries, actually I really miss your temper…" He laughed again and scratched his cheek. "Brings me back... but anyway I get what you were trying to say about revealing your secrets and getting them off your chest. I do feel better knowing I'm not carrying that burden anymore, but I'm worried that dad will look at me differently now that he knows the truth."

"You're such an idiot. After everything I put him through ten years ago he still accepts and loves me. I was the next thing to a villain but he defended me against the media when the entire story came out and supported my proposal which helped turn a lot of countries onto the idea. If I didn't phase him then I know you'll be fine. You're his only son, Izuku. He'll fret and worry over it, but he'll come around I'm sure."

Izuku smiled brightly and tears filled his eyes. He cradled his locket in his free hand. He knew the person who could really understand and make him feel better was his twin. This bond they shared, even through thousands of miles of distance, was strong and just what he'd needed.

"I love you, Izumi."

"I love you too, Zuku." She smiled into the receiver. "Now speaking of sons, how are my little tyrants doing?"

"Good, I think, they're settling in well enough I think, though I'm a little worried about Nowaki." His expression went from soft to worried again. Through their connection he could instantly feel Izumi's mood drop as well.

"How so?" Her voice asked firmly.

"Just a few of his mannerisms that are drawing concerns is all. He's very cynical for a kid his age. The first conversation we had when he got here was very… deep."

"I can understand your concern, Zuku. He's still sweet natured, but he's keeping a lot of his emotions inside and doing his best to keep people from seeing how he's feeling or what he's thinking." She sighs heavily. "It's very reminiscent on how Shoto was before we started dating. Nowaki's always admired him even before he knew that he was his biological father." She rubbed her belly and chanced looking up and seeing a photo of Tadashi and two toddler twins. "Still I don't think it's his admiration that's making him like this."

"Do you have a theory?" Izuku asked rubbing his chin as he racked his own brain for answers.

"Sort of… I'm wondering just how much of Tadashi he actually remembers. I'm not entirely sure what transpired after Tadashi's death because when I woke up from the shock I was already in the hospital."

"OH!" Izuku's eyes went wide with realization. "I didn't think about that… After you were knocked out everything was chaos. People were screaming, there were all kinds of sirens from emergency vehicles, and people running around in a panic. Tadashi's body was still on the ground, and you were completely covered in his blood. You don't think he-"

"Oh my god…" Izumi went pale and she held her head. "My little Nowaki…. Shoto said he was constantly taking naps, wouldn't play outside, and barely ate after I was put in the hospital. Shoto thought it was because of me, but that may not have been the case at all. The kids were right upstairs, they could have saw something, heard something… it makes horrible sense."

"You're right, and it would explain his morbid views on the world. When you see something like that it sticks with you whether you like it or not." Izuku clenched his freehand into a fist. The more he thought about it, the more he was certain Nowaki knew more about that night than he let on.

"Damn it…" Izumi's fists gripped into her hair as the tears welled up. "I should have realized that a lot sooner. Now I feel horrible, my poor baby."

"Hey… let's not jump to conclusions." Izuku tried to comfort. "For now let me keep an eye on him and if I feel like you and Shoto are needed I'll call you immediately." Izuku lifted his head high and gave a determined nod. "I'm his guardian. It's my job to protect him and Hiroki and make them happy while they're here."

That earned a soft smile from Izumi.

"Alright Uncle Deku…" she teased and wiped tears from her eyes. "I'll leave him in your capable hands."

"Yeah… don't worry Izumi, i promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure your kids enjoy their time here. You just concentrate on a healthy delivery and your other little ones." He jumped when he heard a commotion on the other end of the receiver.

"DAMN IT TWICE! THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THEM OUTSIDE! NOW CLEAN UP THAT MESS!"

Izuku laughed, and now that his own worries were shoved to the wayside, just listened to the sounds of Izumi's overzealous parenting skills.

 **~Yagi Household~**

Akira Takahashi had known Freya Yagi since elementary school, but he still couldn't quite get used to how rich and popular her family was. Whenever he came to her house he was reminded she was the daughter of All Might and Valkyrie, and the sister of the Number One Hero Deku and famous vigilant No Mercy. Her family tree was insane, and that insanity was reflected on her, so it was no wonder she was popular amongst her peers. Still to him Freya was just another girl at school, someone strong, smart, and a little too cocky for her own good.

He, on the other hand, was an orphan raised by his self serving uncle who cared more about women and having a good time than anything else. Sure the guy was rich and provided him with a roof over his head, a solid education, and spending money… but Akira had always craved the closeness and comfort of a real family. Which was why he spent every chance he could at Freya's knowing they'd treat him like one of the family.

He pushed the doorbell and glanced around the yard while he waited for an answer. When the door opened Kairi stood there and her smile went bright and delighted.

"Well hello, Akira-kun. It's good to see you."

"Hello, Kairi-san." He bowed politely. "Is Freya available?"

"Yes, she's in the back doing some training. Come on in…" She welcomed him in and closed the door. "I've got laundry I need to finish, but go ahead and make yourself at home."

"Thanks I'll do that." He watched her walk off and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his baggy pants. He had what some considered a fashion forward style which usually consisted of a designer denim jacket, solid color V neck, and cargo pants. To accessorize he wore thick noise cancelling headphones and a choker around his neck. Strapped across his chest was a laptop bag filled with his tablet, notebook, and a couple paperback novels he liked to carry around.

His hair was the traditional japanese black, but cut short in spikes and side sweep bangs. It blend with his cat ears that habitually poked out and twitched at any sign of interest or curiosity. His handsome face was marred by a scar across his nose. His lips were naturally full and tended to curve in a bow shape when he smiled, flashing sharp canines. His eyes, however, were his most defining feature, or so he was told. The silvery gray color glowed like the moon and were slitted like a cat… appropriate considering his quirk.

 **Akira Takahashi: Quirk, Nekomata- Half Human/Half Cat hybrid has has a lot of traits that coincide with the feline species including excellent speed, grace and agility, and hyperactive senses which allows him to be very aware of his surroundings. His weaknesses are dogs, large vehicles, and his curious nature which often causes him to be put in precarious situations.**

A sound from the living room caught his attention and his ears poke out twitching to attention. He focused his slitted eyes on the couch and saw the tip of someone's bare feet hanging over the arm.

Curious, he walked forward, sniffing the air to see if he recognized the scent. It was familiar but he couldn't quite place it. He leaned over the back of the couch and stared down at the figure. The thin frame was covered under a blanket which Kairi had provided. It appeared to be a petite female; curly hair that tossed carelessly around a soft serene face, pale skin that was dusted with freckles along the cheek and nose, and long elegant fingers that clutched a book protectively.

"Well now…" Akira whispered softly with an amused smile. He reached out and gently curled a finger around one of the erratic curls. "Who might you be, princess?"

The face shifted, his fingers brushing skin and had him nearly jerking his hand back. Cold… almost like ice. Akira's eyes softened and he move to lay his warm hand against that cold face hoping to add some flush to those pale freckled cheeks.

He jerked back in surprise when Freya and Hiroki slammed through the backdoor arguing. His ears and tail popped up and fluffed out and he quickly yanked his hand away to shove it back in his pocket.

"I did not cheat! You didn't say we COULDN'T use our quirks." Hiroki argued and Freya bumped heads with him.

"It's an unspoken rule in hand to hand combat! Didn't Izumi teach you anything about that!?" Freya countered but paused her argument when she saw the other person in the room. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Frey." Akira laughed and looked to Hiroki. The face and voice left him puzzled and he rubbed his chin. "You look familiar…"

"So do you…" Hiroki murmured and rubbed his chin. Then at the sight of the twitching ears it clicked. "AH! Akira!?" Hiroki suddenly beamed and jumped forward grinning. The grin finally clicked Akira's memory.

"Hiro? No way, is that really you!?" Silver eyes went wide with disbelief and then delight. "Holy shit!"

"You bet it's me!" He grinned ear to ear. "Wow it's been a long time. How have you been, Aki?" Hiroki fist bumped him and then slapped palms.

"Pretty good. Man, I didn't think I'd ever see you again but here you are." He flashed a grin showing danger canines. "I haven't seen you since you and your brother visit what… five years ago?"

"Something like that… oh speaking of which." Hiroki's eyes shifted to the figure on the couch who stirred and sat up rubbing sleepy eyes. His curly hair remained disheveled, and her squinted a bit looking around for his glasses and finally found them on the coffee table where Kairi had set them.

"What's all the ruckus?" He slipped the glasses on and looked up at Akira.

"You..." Akira surprised and carefully reexamined the figure with his catlike stare. There were some differences in his appearance… but Akira wondered why it'd taken him so long to recognize him. "Nowaki?"

"Ah," Nowaki fidgeted at the stare but stood up to bow politely. Unlike Akira, Nowaki had recognized him immediately. "It's good to see you again, Takahashi-kun."

"Same… wow it really is you. I swear to god I thought you were a girl when I first saw you." Akira stepped to him circling around. His tail twitched back and forth and he leaned his head in to take in Nowaki's scent. "I should have known from your scent… it hasn't changed at all"

Nowaki blushed and shoved Akira's head away from his neck.

"Too close! Stop that."

"I see some things haven't changed." Hiroki laughed completely unaffected by Akira's mannerisms.

"Are you guys here visiting?" Akira asked still taking in Nowaki's appearance as if trying to solve a difficult puzzle.

"Not exactly, we're gonna be living with our Uncle Deku for awhile." Nowaki told him and shoved his book up in Akira's face trying to block his gaze. "We're taking the UA recommendation course."

"Really?" Akira's eyes lit and he finally turned his attention back to Hiroki. "Then I guess I'll see you guys there. I was accepted into UA too."

"Really?" This from Freya who'd gone to the kitchen for a water. She scowled at him and irritably twisted the top. "When were you gonna tell me this?"

"I came over here to do just that." He flashed his fangs at Freya who tsked and glugged down her water.

"Got any advice for us?" Hiroki asked plopping down on the couch and stretching out his legs.

"Just one…" Akira looked back at Nowaki grinning. "Don't get killed."

"That's not exactly keen advice as I never intended on dying." Nowaki turned his eyes down frowning. "Death is not really something you can prepare for. "

"Buzz kill…" Hiroki muttered but Nowaki shrugged it off.

"If you guys are done training," he said with some irritation. "I'm gonna call Uncle Bakugo and have him come pick us up." He briefly glanced back at Akira. "It was good to see you again, Takahashi-kun."

"We're friends, Nowaki, you know you can call me Akira, right?"

"No… I really don't think so." Nowaki said coolly and strolled away. Akira shook his head letting out a long breath. Even the way the guy walked was elegant like some kind of high class debutante. It was strangely appealing.

"You brother may not look all that different, but he's a lot primmer than I remember."

"You get used to it…" Akira claimed and accepted the water bottle Freya brought him. "He's really been cracking down on his techniques and studies and it's made him kinda cold and stoic. He'll warm up once we pass the test, I'm sure."

"If you guys pass the test." Freya reminded him. "You're good, Hiroki, you both are… but recommendations isn't like a traditional UA test. It's filled with students hand picked by heroes who they feel have the potential to be top contenders in the field. If you let your guard down you could very well fail."

"I refuse to fail." Hiroki promised and raised his fist in promise. "Tomorrow, Nowaki and I are gonna take on the test and pass. Failure isn't an option for us, we've got too many people who believe in us to even consider it."

"Well then…" Akira raised his fist grinning. "Take 'em down, Hiro."

"Yeah!" Hiroki bumped fists with him the two grinning at each other. "I won't lose!"

 **~The Next Day: UA Academy USJ~**

"Hello everyone and welcome to UA Recommendations!" The bubbly blonde figure stood front and center with two others flanking her. "My name is Melissa Shield and I'm head leading technician of the Support Course as well as your head judge." She held out her right hand. "To my right is the Space Hero: Thirteen who helped create this course for you guys, and to my left is our newest staff member, Shinso Hitoshi, also known as the Tactful hero: Mastermind. He'll be taking on the students lucky enough to be in the Class 1A hero course."

"I wouldn't call it lucky…" Shinso slowly raised his head and admired the students. He tapped fingers along his neck in a habitual gesture he hadn't grown out of. "I'm not easily impressed by flashy quirks, so if you want to gain my favor use your head as well as your strength."

"Well said…" Thirteen agreed. "This course is designed to test all variety of skills, not just your quirk. A well rounded hero can make the best of any situation and use what he can to his advantage, so work hard and best of luck."

Hiroki cracked his knuckles, already pumped up. He wore a muscle shirt and jogging pants made of fire resistant material his aunt Eva had provided. Nowaki, hair pulled back and away from his face, chose a simple white gi and rubber sole martial arts shoes. His quirk tended to stiffen his clothes if they were too tight or close to his skin so the loose fabric was more comfortable and convenient.

"Alright, so here's what you'll be doing." Melissa pointed at the starting line atop the steps. "The entire USJ center is filled with villains. You all have twenty minutes to take down as many villains as you can while also keeping in mind of your surroundings. These areas are designed as natural disaster area, and have specific topography that makes them treacherous if taken lightly."

"In addition to the villains…" Shinso lifted up a yellow shirt with a "1" on it. "There are stuffed dummies hidden as bystanders amongst the debris and chaos. The numbers on their vests indicate how much they're worth." He motioned out to the area. "The zones marked in green are "Safe zones." These indicate areas where medical staff and support teams are stationed. Carry the victims to these zones safely and it'll be considered a proper rescue."

"My suggestion to all of you is to treat these dummies like real people, for if you save them you're rewarded these points… but injure or fail to rescue them and you will be docked points." Thirteen warned.

"The other judges and I will be watching live feed from the monitors, but we will also be reviewing recorded data of your performances so every detail counts." Melissa lifted a whistle up to her mouth. "Now then, take your marks…" The promising students lined up at the starting line. "Get Set…"

Hiroki crouched down his hair already starting to flare up and he turned his eyes to Nowaki who solemnly gave him a nod.

"GO!" She blew hard on the whistle, and the test began.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: Yay! Another chapter posted! Did you guys like my inclusion of Melissa? I really enjoyed her character in the movie and wanted to include her in the story. More of how she got there will be revealed later but for now I hope I've wet your appetites. Shinso is another fave character of mine… I've featured him briefly in the other fics but this is the first time I'll have him playing a more key role so I'm excited. Akira is my newest OC, if you've been on my facebook page you've seen the avatars I've created in his image. He's a character whom I've tweaked and played with in my head ever since I saw Pitou from HunterXHunter, I hope you'll enjoy him as well.**

 **Next Chapter: The value of life**


	4. The Value of a Life

**We Are The Future**

 **Chapter 4: The value of life**

Before the buzzer sounded Hiroki recalled all the training he and his parents had given him. The lessons, the physical burn, and the strategies implanted in his brain needed to be put to good use and with this test Hiroki knew just how to do it.

His eyes flashed brilliantly as the starting buzzer signaled and he let others rush ahead of him. Nowaki must have had the same thought as the two of them eyed each other and shared identical smirks.

Hiroki's quirk blazed with life and he took flight above the pack in his phoenix forms. Awed expressions looked up and Nowaki took the opportunity to create a ramp of ice down the length of the stairs. He used it, speed skating across and letting it send his body flying.

Hiroki soared into view and Nowki grabbed him by the ankles, the two of them bypassing the entire pack in a rush of fire and ice.

Shinso whistled low and crossed his arms watching the display.

"Seems we've got a couple of standouts."

"Seems like…" Melissa looked at the forms and gave a slow smile. "Hiroki and Nowaki Todoroki… well I'll be." He eyes sparkled up at the two. "The new generation has arrived."

"I'm glad we worked out this team move beforehand… hey Nowaki how long you gonna hang on?" Hiroki complained. "Your hands are freaking cold."

"Yeah well your skin is burning my palm so just suck it up a moment longer…" His eyes scanned the ground and he located his target. "There! Let's go!" He let go and dropped directly down into the landslide area. He created a sled under his feet and guided himself down skidding along the soft muddy rock. Once he retained his balance he created two blades, one in each hand and simultaneously took out two villain robots in a single swing.

"Heh, and mom calls me the show off." Hiroki smirked and went into a dive. He morphed from a bird into a large fiery ape and beat his fists into the robot he landed atop of crushing it to pieces while simultaneously making it explode.

 **~Meanwhile~**

"Just who the hell do those two think they are?" One participant complained mid run and being flanked by several others.

"Right? Such blatant show offs, it's disgusting." Another agreed with a sneer.

"Let them show off, none of us here are impressed by their flashy show." One boy laughed it off and suddenly grew ten feet. "They're not the only ones with impressive quirks! Let's show them what we've got!" He stomped his foot into a robot that suddenly popped up in front of the group.

"Looks like the rest of the group is finally taking action." Thirteen commented as Melissa made notes on a clipboard. "What are your thoughts, Mastermind?"

"Everyone here has potential, it's the reason they're recommended. They'll all gather points with ease… but the true test is their tenacity."

"Agreed," Melissa lifted her head. "They all want to be heroes… but there's a big difference between those who want to be heroes…" her eyes focused on the screen that showed both Hiroki and Nowaki working together to eliminate all the enemies in the landside area. "...and those who were born for it."

 **~Back with the Twins~**

"Hiroki on your left!" Nowaki shouted to his brother and sent a barrage of ice arrows flying to imbed into the robot. It knocked the machine off balance but didn't make it lose stride. Hiroki whirled and brought up his arms, thankful for the lessons their parents had slammed into their brains.

 **~Flashback~**

" _Damn it, Hiroki, that's not how you guard!" Izumi slapped her hands together trying to get her son's attention. "Your hold and stance is too weak, any amateur can break through that." She grabbed his arms holding them up higher and she shifted his feet before gripping his shoulders. "Feel that? Apply pressure, stand your ground, don't give an inch!"_

" _If I do that then my arms are gonna break." Hiroki complained._

" _Better a broken arm, then a broken neck. The point of guarding isn't to reduce the pain, it's to ensure that your vital areas are protected." Shoto explained his hands on his hips. "Let's use Nowaki as an example. The two of you are each other's weaknesses, you're powers cancel each other out, but Nowaki I'd say you have the disadvantage here. Your ice has to take shape in order for you to use it probably which takes time. Should Hiroki get in a point blank hit…" Todoroki lifted his arms up to cross them over his face. "Call the ice into your palms and cross them here. All of your senses are important, but your eyes and ears are too valuable to give up."_

" _Case in point…" Izumi pointed to her left eye which still had slight scarring from her tournament fight with Bakugo. "If I'd had all my senses when I fought your uncle Deku in the final round, I probably could have won. Determination and strength can only get you boys so far. You need to be smart and use whatever weapons you have at your disposal, while limiting as much damage to yourself as possible."_

 _The sound of the baby crying alerted both parents to the bassinet on the porch. Shoto smiled at Izumi and held up a hand._

" _It's my turn, I'll get him." He hurried up to the porch to pick up the crying baby. Izumi smiled warmly at the sight but then turned her attention to her twins._

" _Listen boys, if you're serious about going to UA you need to go in completely and utterly prepared, more so than any other student." She held up her hand and clenched it into a fist. "You'll be scrutinized heavily because you're part of both All Might's and Endeavor's legacies. Your Uncle Deku is the current #1 hero in Japan, your father is the top hero in America so you come from a strong line of heroes… but if you're not prepared to go into this full throttle you need to back down now._

 _Her eyes saddened and she unclenched her fist to lay it on her heart._

" _I had no aspirations to be a hero. All I wanted was to stay beside my brother, to help him achieve his dream and protect him. I thought I could just make up the rules as I went along but that's not how any of this works. If you're not willing to step into the Hero Society as it is, then you'll do nothing but disappoint yourself and those who believe in you. So be sure that this is what you boys want." She smiled her eyes lighting up and pride shining through. "If it is, then I'll support you 110%. So tell me boys, is this really what you want? Do you guys want to become heroes?"_

 _Hiroki and Nowaki look at each other… with a silent look that only twins could understand they smile and turn eager eyes up to their mother._

" _YES!" They said simultaneously making her grin go wide._

" _Excellent…" she cracked her knuckles. "If that's the case then be prepared to work like dogs for the next five years, because no kid of mine is gonna be seen as weak or incapable."_

" _Make that double." Shoto agreed looking cool and confident even with a baby on his hip. "Your mom can teach you how to properly defend yourself, but in terms of quirk use I fully intend to have you mastering them before you leave the continent."_

" _YES!"_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

"OW! Damn that hurt!" He whipped around his legs fully ablaze and cutting through the metal like butter. "Better than a hit to the face though. Mom really missed her calling. "

"Try not to point that out when we see her again." Nowaki suggested and froze the final robot. "Alright, that's the last of them." He blew out a long string of frosty breath and slapped palms with his brother so they could both recharge their quirks. "Let's take a look around for any bystander dummies and then move to the next area."

"Good idea, I'll get a bird's eye view of the mountain, why don't you check over by the chasm, that's the perfect spot for potential victims."

"Alright, let's give each other until the five minute mark." He eyed the clock. "We'll meet up at the drop off point. If we don't see each other, we'll move on, agreed?"

"Sounds good! See yah!" He raced away and took flight.

Nowaki only managed to find one dummy sack in his sack. Either they'd buried the others during the fight which didn't speak well for he scores, or they were more hidden in cracks and crevices for effect.

"They're trying to make us eat our time. Seems wrong to be doing that with potential victims. Then again they are just sacks…" he paused and narrowed his eyes. "No… we're supposed to treat these like real people. There's a purpose for this…" He started to search a bit more frantically, his eyes scanning every possible nook and cranny.

Not looking where he was going he collided with a girl and the two of them fell backward.

"Ow!" The pink haired female lifted her head and glared at him. "Hey watch it!"

"My apologies." Nowaki got to his feet and dusted himself off and quickly ducked the beam she'd shot from her hand. "What was that for?"

"For getting in my way! I know exactly who you and your brother are, your quirks immediately give you away." She huffed and turned up her nose. "You're the sons of the Fire and Ice hero: Shoto… which means you're also the sons of that notorious No Mercy."

"Yeah, you're right… is that all? I've got a test to complete." He started to walk away from her but she grabbed his arm.

"You two think you're so special because you come from All Might's bloodline… but that doesn't give you the right to shove your fancy quirks in everyone's faces. You're blatant show offs and it's disgraceful! The two of you will never become heroes, just like your vigilante mother."

"Watch it…" Nowaki's voice lowered 30 degrees and frost crackled along his feet. "I don't take kindly to strangers speaking ill of my family."

"Humph! Go ahead! It'll just prove I'm right." She turned up her nose and walked further towards the chasm. Nowaki grit his teeth and clenched his fists. The hell did he care what this girl said? She didn't know his family, no one knew what they all had gone through and the sacrifices that were made to keep the world safe.

"Forget her…" he turned his back to her picking up the sack he'd dropped when he walked into her. He needed to get the sack to the safe zone and find his brother.

His stride hitched when the rock shifted under his feet. He quickly regained his balance, but something nagged him on the base of his spine. He quickly turned and saw the girl walking to another sack at the very edge of the cliff... and immediately saw the cracks under her feet.

"Hey Look Out!"

The rock gave way and the girl gasped and clutched the sack protectively to her chest falling backwards into the chasm. Without thinking Nowaki dropped his sack and rushed to the edge to leap after her. He grabbed her in one arm and with his free one created a blade digging it into the side of the rock to slow their descent. Their bodies jerked and the girl squealed clutching onto the dummy weight. Halfway down the chasm they stop and Nowaki pushed pressed a foot to the wall.

"Ice Bridge!" The ice protruded from the chasm and spread out to the other side creating a bridge in the gap. He slowly lowered her down and let out a side of relief when the ice held firm. "Good, looks like the rock is sturdier down here." He looked up and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oi! Hiroki! HIROKI!"

When no one answered he clucked his tongue.

"Damn it, he's probably already in another area." He looked to the girl. "Are you okay?"

"I… I yelled at you. I called you names. Why did you save me?" She shook still holding the dummy with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to be a hero?" Nowaki asked her suddenly and had her eyes widening.

"What?" She looked at him completely dumbfounded by the question.

"You asked me why I saved you… there's only one real answer to that." Nowaki placed a hand on her shoulder his expression cool and serious. "Saving people is what heroes do."

"This is only a test." Her face softened but her eyes remained confused and observant. "You're not being given points for saving me, so you didn't have to-"

"This isn't about a test, or about points," he snapped at her and grabbed the dummy and tossed it off the cliff. She let out a gasp at that but then looked into his eyes, her expression wide and frightened. "This is about the difference between life and death. If I had let you fall you would have been either dead or seriously injured. I was here and you were in trouble, that's it. I don't know you, I don't like you, but I saved you because every life is worth saving!"

That was that… Nowaki turned his back to her shaking. He'd been so close to just walking away. If he had left her and she had fallen…

"Hell…" He slapped his palm against the side of the casm creating a ladder. "I'm going up, you can either sit here scratch your head on why someone just saved your life, or you can follow me and continue the test like you're supposed to." He started up the ladder, and after a brief hesitation she followed him.

"Annika!" She called up to him and he glanced back. "Annika Mori. That's my name."

"It's a pleasure." He turned his attention forward. "I'm Nowaki Todoroki."

"Yes…" she smiled up after him her cheeks flushed with the first stages of puppy love. "I know."

 _ **~End of Test~**_

"Time's up!" Melissa called out and clapped her hands as everyone gathered up at the entrance again. "You all did splendidly. Please treat yourselves to some refreshments we've provided and catch your breath while we tally up scores."

"Woot what a rush!" Hiroki jumped up with hands in the air and glanced back at his brother who casually strolled up. "Hey I lost track of you in the landslide area. How did you fair from there?"

"Alright I guess. I ran into a roadblock, but I quickly caught up by taking out a horde that was hiding nearby and clearing out the bystanders there. I may have lost points though so I guess we'll see how I fair." He explained crossing his arms and rubbing them.

"I'm sure you did just fine, Nowaki. No need to look so glum." Hiroki slapped his back making him grunt and adjust the glasses on his face.

"I'm not… just realizing that mom was right all along." Nowaki lifted his head up anticipating the scores with owlish eyes.

"She usually is… but what was she right about this time?" Hiroki asked curiously.

"You shouldn't train to become a hero…" The scores appear on the board and pride soared through him when he saw his and his brother's name at the very top. They'd blown the competition out of the water. "Unless you're prepared for it."

 **~Izuku and Bakugo's Flat~**

"Congratulations!" Izuku popped the party favors in his hands all grins and smiles. Bakugo stood irritated beside him blowing on a noisemaker much to his embarrassment. Streamers flew all over decorating the twins in paper and glitter. Hiroki shouted with joy at the sight of a small celebration, including cake and decorations and best of all pizza.

"Woot! PARTY!"

"Thank you, Uncle Deku." Nowaki brushed glitter out of his hair and let the hero hug him with tears of joy streaming his face.

"You're welcome, oh I'm so proud of both of you! Your mom and dad are going to be so thrilled." Izuku bounced excitedly, his green eyes sparkling with absolute pride.

"Yeah, yeah, good job…" Bakugo tossed the noise maker over his shoulder and walked to the table with all the food. "Can we eat now."

"Kacchan…" Izuku pouted with disapproval. "Why do you have to be like that? This is a big day for them."

"Just because you get into UA through recommendations doesn't mean you'll make it as a hero. If you recall that Juzo guy in class B got in through recommendations and he never made it past sidekick."

"Freya's right, you really do suck the life out of a party." Izuku muttered with a little black cloud forming over his head.

"And he calls me cynical." Nowaki commented and took a seat eying the food with mild interest. Hiroki was already digging in and slurping up gooey cheese with long appreciative mumbles.

"You are cynical, and I'm just giving you fair warning squirts." Bakugo hefted up a slice of pizza onto his plate. "Getting into UA is just the beginning. You're in for a wild ride. You may have breezed through the recommendation test, but don't forget Freya is now your direct competition and I can guarantee there are more students at UA who will give you a far greater challenge."

"Bring it on!" Hiroki shouted after swallowing his slice. "I beat Aunt Freya in hand to hand combat during training and if i can beat her then I can beat anyone."

"You do realize the only reason you won is because you covered your fists in fire to compensate your lack of speed." Nowaki commented and pulled off pepperoni's from his plate and put them on his brother's.

Hiroki made a face at that and slumped in his seat.

"Yeah well I'd like to see you keep up with her "god" mode." He muttered and nibbled on another slice.

"Mmm…" Izuku laughed a little at that. "I actually have to agree with you there Hiroki. Very few people can keep up with Freya when she's in full power up mode. I've sparred with her a couple times myself and even I lose track of her once or twice."

"Whoa, seriously!?" Hiroki dropped his pizza in surprise. "Aunt Freya actually beat you?"

"Oh, no, I won, but she sure did give me a run for my money. I can only imagine what she'll be like once she's fully utilized her quirk." He scratched his cheek laughing.

"Damn, I need to find a way to get faster." Hiroki muttered again his hair flaming up as he went into deep thought.

"Careful, Hiro, you'll set off the fire alarm again." Nowaki frosted his hands patting his hair out.

Izuku smiled at his nephews, and just listened as the conversations started up. Bakugo would put in his two cents here and there, and Izuku loved watching his face soften or change expression when addressing them.

 _He really would make a great father…_

Izuku let that single thought fill his mind for the rest of the night. He let the boys watch some TV and play video games, but had them in bed by 10pm tucking them in personally.

"Good night you guys…" He rubbed their hair. "I really am proud of you."

"Hey, Uncle Deku…" Nowaki spoke softly and Izuku turned his attention to him.

"Yeah, Nowaki?" He sat on the edge of his bed. He wanted to pay extra attention to him, keeping an eye for any sign of grief or trauma that might leak through.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry before." Nowaki let a gentle smile spread on his face. "It was really nice of you to let us stay with you. Thanks."

Izuku's heart strings tugged tight and he turned his face away as it squished up with emotion.

"Sure, n-no problem." he quickly bat away tears and turned back smiling. "I love having you guys here. I'll be a bit sad when you go into student housing."

"Hiroki and I can come visit on the weekend." Nowaki sat up and hugged his uncle tightly. "That'll be okay, right?"

"Nowaki…" tears welled up again and Izuku stroked his hair hugging him. "Of course. I'll look forward to it. Also if you guys ever need me I'm only a phone call away. Even if you just need to get something off your chest, I'll listen. Okay?"

Nowaki's eyes sadden a bit and Izuku felt his grip tighten some.

"Anything?"

"Absolutely anything… do you need to get something off your chest, Nowaki?"

"No…" He pulled back and held his chest as if it was feeling pain. "At least… not right now."

"Okay…" feeling that was enough Izuku rubbed the top of his head again. "When you're ready to talk, I'm here, okay?"

"Mmm, thanks Uncle Deku." Nowaki lay back down and let his uncle cover him up. Izuku closed the door behind him and held his chest tears welling up in his eyes. It was more than just the worry that brought on this sensation in his chest… there was a pang that he hadn't realized before.

"I… I..." He looked down at his hands, remembering how good it had felt to pet the boys' hair, hug them, and tuck them in. He remembered listening to Izumi over the phone, hearing her scold and laugh, and the sounds of her younger kids running in the background squealing happily. It was crystal clear to him now what caused the pang in his chest.

"I want kids of my own."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Oooh Deku's biological clock is ticking away… lol. What did you guys think of this chapter? I'm sorry I didn't go more into detail with the test but I didn't want to give away too much of Hiroki and Nowaki's quirk utilization so soon especially since I plan on going through the Sports Festival.**_

 _ **I'm taking requests for possible scenes or scenarios you'd like to see in this segment. I've got a guideline on where I want the story to go, but there's plenty of room to add bits and pieces or change things if I find the idea intriguing so let me know what you'd like to see!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: First Day, Empty Nest**_


	5. Empty Next, First Day

**We are the Future**

 **Author's Note: So… as you read you guys may notice some featured cameos from other fandoms. The reason I did this is to help with any lack of character development these extras will have.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: First day, Empty Nest**

Izumi spit out her drink coughing violently. Shoto who had been reading the newspaper in front of her blonked as his face became soaked in milk from her spew.

"You want a what?!" After catching her breath Izumi finally shouted into the phone at her brother. Izuku heard the utter surprise in her voice and had laugh.

"I thought you'd be surprised." He closed his eyes and scratched his cheek sheepishly. "It came as a bit of a surprise to me too. I want kids of my own, I really want that experience."

"Oh dear lord..." Izumi rubbed her temple. "You do realize your male orifices aren't designed for childbirth. No matter how hard explosion boy pounds into your special place it isn't going to-"

"IZUMI!" Izuku felt steam coming out of his ears. His face went bright red and he quickly covered it with his free hand. "That's not what I meant. Why did you have to go and put that thought into my head?" A sound from the other end of the phone had his eyes narrowing. "Tell Todoroki I can hear him snickering."

"Oh he knows…" Izumi smiled affectionately at her husband who was trying to hold his composure. When it failed she laughed with him, then sighed heavily. "Alright serious face… what do you wanna do? Adoption? Surrogacy?"

"I don't know...neither option is gonna be easy in our case. When I told Kacchan how I felt…" Izuku recalled the look on his husband's face: the mix of disbelief and annoyance had been expected, but still hurt.

" _Are you an idiot? Taking care of a couple of teenagers is one thing, but having a drooling, crying, dependent mess is another! Absolutely not!"_

"He shut me down completely…" Izuku explained with a defeated tone. "I couldn't find any real reason to argue with him other than it's what I want."

"Bakugo you dick." Izumi muttered…. She didn't need to see her brother's face to know how he was feeling. Her eyes went soft and affectionate. "If this is really what you want, Zuku, then you have my full support. I'll talk to Bakugo myself and straighten him out."

"The last time you tried to straighten him out about anything you two blew up a mountain." Izuku pointed out glumly.

"It was a rock formation in an abandoned area and I kindly ask you not to bring that up the next time I'm in town." She muttered and tapped her fingers on the table. "At any rate I'm serious, Izuku." Her eyes narrowed and she stare at her husband, who in turn took her hand and laced their fingers. "I know what it's like to want something and feel as though you can't have it. If Bakugo needs convincing, then leave it to me. I'll change his mind."

"Can I ask how?" Izuku fidgeted a little nervously wondering what exactly his sister had in mind.

"When I go into labor, bring Bakugo with you." She explained. "I'm due in a week, so tell him to be prepared for it, and that I said it's non-negotiable."

"Alright, though you still didn't really answer my question."

"Just trust me, okay Zuku?" She smiled. "Leave explosion boy to me."

"Alright… but when you do go into labor do you want me to pull the twins out of school? They start classes soon."

"Yes, I want you all there. You, Bakugo, the boys, Dad, Kairi, Freya… I want you all there. If I have to I'll have Whiz send the private jet to pick you all up." She gasped and let go of Shoto so she could hobble up to her feet. "Which reminds me, I have a gift for them." Her hand turned into a purple mist and she warped a package to her brother. "Mavis heard the boys pass the UA exam and designed some prototype costumes with their quirks in mind. You can send them in with their packets. The blueprints and materials are all there, they just need to be fashioned together. I've also got something for Freya if she's interested so run it by her."

"For Freya?" He looked at the table watching the box and case appear. His eyes went wide at the case and he opened it up gasping. "Izumi! It's your hero costume. The one from school."

"Mmmm it's up to her whether or not she wants to use it but…" Izumi clenched her fist as it retook its original shape. She could still see blood on her palms, the stain of her misdeeds as clear to her as that day in Hosu. " I want her to take on the mantle of Grand Valor. I wasn't able to live up to the name or the ideals of what makes a true hero… but I know she can."

"Izumi…" Tears welled up in Izuku's eyes. Through their bond he could feel the conflicting emotions resonating in her voice and he wiped at his eyes sniffling. "Yeah, I know she can too. I'll offer it to her, see what she says."

 **~First day of School~**

"Wow" Akira walked side by side with Freya, watching her eyes go sparkly blue with excitement. "So your infamous sister is really giving you her old hero costume?"

"Yep…" Freya went giddy and did a quick turn in her uniform. The fact she was finally starting classes and on such a high note really perked her up. "She said I might want to change the color scheme to match my appearance, but the basic design is suited for hand to hand combat. Plus the mask belonged to Grandpa Torino, so it's kinda like an heirloom."

"Sounds cool, I just went with a skin tight bodysuit myself, something that'll give me high flexibility and a defense boost. I didn't see any real need to add any fancy designs or uses when my appearance and quirk stand out enough as it is." His tail swished behind him as if to prove his point.

"You may want to make changes down the line, but for a starter costume, it sounds like it'll do the job. I'm in love with mine though, it's functional, and cool looking, plus shows off skin." She flipped her hair and her face contorted in a sinister way. "Humph! Eat your heart out, Hakamata."

"Jean eh?" Akira laughed at Freya's sudden change of mood. "You still sore at her for beating you on the entrance exam?"

"Hah! Sore?" Her eyes took on a challenging glint and she cracked her knuckles. "Hardly… I merely want to prove to her that she can't drag me down. If that so called princess thinks I'm going to let her steal the spotlight from me, she's got another thing coming."

"Oh, well if it isn't Freya Yagi." The rich velvety voice broke the conversation like a high pitched violin. Freya whirled around and stare into the eyes of her classmate and all around rival, Jean Hakamata. The curvacious teenager had a model's gait and was nearly a foot taller than Freya. She had honey blonde hair all curled and primped like a doll's. Her eyes were a lovely shade of violet blue paired with high quality glasses. Her make up was professionally done, and her uniform spotless and pristine. "Long time no see, Frey."

"Jean…" Freya put on a fake smile, her aura dark and deadly. Jean Hakamata was the daughter of Tsunagu Hakamata aka Best Jeanist and Emilia Ryker an English heiress with the fat trustfund allowing her to spoil her prim and pompous daughter with elaborate clothes, fancy salon hair cuts, and stylists. The first time they'd met, Jean had out scored her in academics while Freya reigned top in popularity and charisma, The two had battled for supremacy ever since. "What a coincidence, Aki and I were just talking about you."

"Oh?" Jean's alluring eyes shifted to Akira and she sent him a wink. "Good things, I hope."

"The best…" Freya could feel the knots of annoyance popping all over her face. "Congratulations on coming in first on the entrance exam. Color me impressed."

"Oh why thank you." She let out a rich haughty laugh and touched her voluptuous chest stepping closer. "Papa and I trained super hard for this… he taught me everything I need to become a world class hero." She eyed Freya's winged clips and gave one a little flick. "I do hope we're in the same class together, Frey. No one else can quite stimulate my need for a good competition." She winked at both and sauntered inside. "Ta-ta!"

"Oh I'll show you competition, you snarky little-" Freya started to follow her with a raised fist but Akira snagged her by the shoulders.

"Now, now, Freya. Remember we're all on the same team here." He tried to laugh it off but the snarling Freya continued to rage.

"Like Hell we are!" She prickled and snarled muttering curses and plots to herself thinking of the best way to wipe the smug smile off Jean's face. Akira chuckled at her actions, but then spotted two figures walking past and his face lit up.

"I'll meet you inside, Freya." He dropped her and jogged after his target. His eyes narrowed and his grin spread wide as his arms come around engulfing Nowaki in a hug. "HEY!"

"Wha!" Nowaki jerked forward, fumbling with his book and scowling back at Akira. "Takahashi-kun?"

"Hey! Akira!" Hiroki turned around to face him. He held his school bag over one shoulder, and unlike his brother who had his uniform done up correctly, Hiroki left his collar unbuttoned and tie loose. "Good Morning!"

"Good Morning, Todoroki twins…" he rested his chin a top Nowaki's head. "Nice job on passing the recommendation course. I hear you slayed the competition."

"We passed, enough said." Nowaki tried to shrug him off. "Do you mind? You're heavy."

"Aww come on, Nowa, no need to give me the cold shoulder. Call me Aki-RA! COLD!" He immediately let go when Nowaki frosted the air around them. "Yeesh I didn't mean it literally."

"I am not comfortable enough with you to allow such a display of intimacy as to refer you by your first name." Nowaki closed his book and continued to walk inside. "The bell has rung, now let's get to class."

Akira laughed a little still rubbing his cold hands together.

"Looks like it's gonna take some time for your brother to warm up to me."

"It'll pass after we hang out more. He's not very sociable, but once he makes friends, he cherishes them." Hiroki explained and slapped his palms around Akira's to warm them up. "Let's go, I can't wait to find out what we're gonna do."

 **~Class 1A: Homeroom~**

"Good Morning, students, my name is Shinso Hitoshi and I'll be your homeroom teacher." Shinso, AKA Mastermind, stood in front of his class leaning forward against his desk to eye the group carefully. These was a lot of mishmash which allowed for a good variety of quirks, and gave him hopes for some inventful class itinerary.

"At most high schools you would go through things such as the Opening Ceremony, but here at UA we do things a little differently." He turned his back to the class and wrote on the board.

 **-Quirk Assessment**

 **-Pair Assessment**

"A quirk assessment test," Freya murmured and held her chin. "Izuku and Izumi did this on their first day too… but what's a pair assessment?"

"I had a mentor when I was in school," Shinso explained dusting the chalk off his hands. "Many of you know him as the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead. He taught me that in order to better myself I have to know who my direct competition is and make sure I'm always a step ahead of them. So while we will be doing a standard quirk assessment test, you will also be directly competing with the person I deem as your direct competition."

There was a murmur amongst the students, a bunch of them hyped, others nervous and fidgeting uncomfortably at the prospect of competing with their classmates.

"Don't be afraid of failure… I'm not the kind of teacher that expels a student for doing poorly on their first day but I'm also not the kind of teacher that likes to hear excuses. Use this test as an opportunity to find out more about yourself, your quirk, and your classmates." Shinso hefted a box onto the table and pat it. "In here are your PE uniforms. Find the package with your names on them and use the main locker rooms to change. I'll see you out on the field in a half an hour."

 **~Boy's Locker Room~**

"A competition huh?" Takeru Lee, a boy who stood out due to his tall skinny build, sighed heavily as he opened his locker. He had long brown hair pulled back in a braid, and an angular bone structure that gave him sharp cheekbones and jutted chin. "I'm not big on this kind of thing."

"Well I am, this is so exciting!" A short boy with orange hair and sparkling eyes bounced excitedly holding out his PE uniform. "I can't wait to show off my quirk."

"Calm down, you idiot, you'll wear yourself out before you even get started." His best friend slapped the back of his head scowling. "Now get dressed."

"You guys seem awful close." Hiroki noticed peeling off his jacket and shirt. "You guys from the same junior high?"

"Yep," the spirited boy grinned. "I'm Shoyo Hinata, and this is irritating guy," he pointed at the other with a grimace. "Is my jerk of a best friend and rival, Tobio Kageyama."

"Hah? Who you calling a jerk, Baka Hinata!" Kageyama sneered in return, the two of them butting heads.

"Hahaha, nice to meet you guys. I'm Hiroki Todoroki, and the wall flower in the corner over there is my brother Nowaki." Hiroki jerked a thumb at his brother who had just started getting undressed. "It's a pleasure."

"You two are rivals huh?" Another boy, as tall as Kageyama with purple hair and sharp canines grinned. "That sounds familiar, ne Haru?" He looked to the stoic brunette behind him.

"I guess so." Haru commented sighing heavily as he tugged on the pants.

"You're Rin Matsuoka and Haru Nanase, right?" Hinata pointed at them. "I saw you guys on TV once, you were in your junior high swim team right? You're both super fast and broke all kinds of records."

"Yep, we both have quirks that allow us to be very efficient in the water so we're both pretty fond of swimming. We're not allowed to use our quirks in competition but we both practically grew up underwater." Rin explained.

"That's so cool!" Hinata bubbled up and started firing off question after question.

"Well he's easily excitable…" Akira laughed glad to see his classmates were already getting along. He glanced over in Nowaki's direction and blinked in surprise. Nowaki had just finished stripping down, his pants hanging loosely off his hips. The image of Nowaki's bareback had his tail fluffed up and twitching. "Whoa, Nowaki you've got some pretty nice skin. It's like fresh snow." Testingly he stroke his fingers down the line of Nowaki's back.

"Kweh!" Nowaki squeaked his cheeks going flushed and he dropped his PE uniform to clasp hands over his mouth. The entire locker room had echoed with the cute sound and all eyes turned to them.

"Kweh?" Akira blinked again, and blushed too having not expected that reaction. His ears poked out and twitched. "Kawaii."

"Ta-Takahashi-Kun please don't Kweh!" Nowaki started to lecture, but felt someone else stroke fingers down his spine. "Knock it off!" He whirled around on his laughing brother, his voice trembling a bit and eyes teary from the embarrassment.

"Sorry couldn't help it." Hiroki grinned at his twin. "You're so stoic most of the time I sometimes forget you make this face too. Hehehe."

"It's not funny, Hiro-chan." Nowaki picked up his shirt and held it to his face trying to hide the redness.

"Sure it is," he glanced back at the other boys who showed a variety of amusement.

"Kweh, huh?" Haru stare with mild curiosity.

"Kweh? What are you a Chocobo?" Rin commented.

"Here I thought you were one of those nonresponsive types." Takeru smirked. "Interesting."

"Hahaha Nowa-Chan that's so cute! I didn't peg you as ticklish." Hinata laughed and got smacked upside the head by Kageyama.

"Shut up, Baka! You're being rude." Still Kageyama gave a curious glance in Nowaki's direction.

"Mmmph, I…" Nowaki looked down, his face bright red. He yanked on his uniform before rushing out. "Damn it!"

"Shoot!" Feeling guilty for having started it all Akira rushed after him. It didn't take him long to catch up and he quickly snagged his hand. "Nowaki!"

"Let go of me!" Nowaki smacked his hand away whirling around to glare. "That was entirely your fault! Keep your hands to yourself!"

"Gomen, Nowaki. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I couldn't help it." His ears lay flat and his silvery eyes went sad. "Call it a cat's curiosity."

"Yeah well be more careful with that curiosity, or you'll become a stereotype statistic." He cradled the hand Akira had grabbed and wondered why his touch affected him more so than his brother's had. "Got it?"

"Got it…" Akira lowered his head, his hands clenched at his side. "Nowaki… I've been meaning to ask you… do you hate me?"

"Huh?" Nowaki turned his back to Akira. "No. What put that idea in your head? Just because I'm not all buddy buddy with you like Hiroki is, doesn't mean anything."

"I don't expect you to be like Hiroki… it's just ever since we met again I feel like you do your best to avoid me completely. I thought we were friends."

"I'd say acquaintances is more apt, and the reason I avoid you is because whenever I'm around you, you have this weird habit to physically touch me." Nowaki countered. "I've only ever seen you four or five times in the last five years, and yet you act as if we're close."

"It takes only once to make a friend for life." Akira smiled a bit. "At any rate we're classmates now, and we'll be together for the next three years at least. We should get to know each other better."

"That still doesn't explain why you keep touching me." Nowaki pouted at him. "I'm not like you, I don't have animalistic needs for affection and intimacy. I like my solitude and when you touch me I get nervous and embarrassed." Her turned his head away blushing. The look on his face had Akira's tail fluffing again.

"I touch you because your reactions are interesting and cute." He reached out touching Nowaki's soft curly hair and petting it. His smile was quick and playful when Nowaki flinched but let him do it. "Is there any other reason you don't like it aside from the fact it's embarrassing?"

"Isn't that enough?" Nowaki flushed but had to admit he enjoyed the sensation of having his hair played with. "At any rate why don't you do this to anyone else?"

"Hmmm?" Akira's hand stopped and he blinked and scratched his temple. "Huh… you know something... I'm not entirely sure why." He shrugged it off and grinned. "I guess it's because you're special."

Nowaki felt his heart thud loudly in his chest at that answer and he clutched his chest turning his back to him.

"That's such a stupid answer." He took a long calming breath and did his best to relax. "If you really can't stop yourself from touching me, then at the very least know when it's appropriate. Don't do it during class, and don't do it when there are a bunch of people around." He glanced back pouting. "Deal?"

"Deal…" he agreed, and because there was no one around hugged him from behind nuzzling his hair. "So… are you going to start calling me Akira now?"

"Humph…" Red faced, Nowaki bowed his head and slowly lifted a hand to grip one of Akira's. "Don't push your luck."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Woot that was fun… so I know things are gonna get a little confusing due to the mix of new characters, so I've decided to list out all of the members of Class 1A and their quirks so you guys have a reference for future chapters.**

 **Class 1A**

 **Jean Hakamata: Quirk, Puppet Strings- Can use a thread-like substance from her fingertips to control objects and even other people.**

 **Freya Yagi: Quirk, Ragnarok- can absorb particles from the sun to give her body a power and defense boost.**

 **Akira Takahashi: Quirk, Nekomata- has the abilities and characteristics of a feline including enhanced speed, flexibility, grace, and ultra heightened senses.**

 **Shoyo Hinata: Quirk, Spike- can thrust boosts of air from his palms and feet allowing him to run super fast, jump super high, and hit things at an accelerated rate.**

 **Tobio Kageyama: Quirk, Tactician- a complete and utter battle plan genius, he's trained all his life to improve his athleticism in order to become a more well rounded hero.**

 **Rin Matsuoka: Quirk, Land Shark- Possess characteristics of a shark including sharp teeth, and impressive strength but is best suited to marine life. He can breathe underwater, and can swim as fast as a cheetah runs on land.**

 **Haru Nanase: Quirk, Free- body changes to adapt to any habitat or environment. He has a particular fondness for the water.**

 **Juliette Karkov: Quirk, Nymph- Has a sensitivity towards mother nature, allowing her to control any kind of plant life.**

 **Asuka Tanaka: Quirk, Hypnotic Vision- After making direct eye contact he can hypnotize his opponents and even cause them to hallucinate.**

 **Yori Kaminari: Quirk, Thunder Step- Has lightning quick feet and reflexes (but has to recharge like a battery)**

 **Icarus Suzuki: Quirk, Cloud Dance- can evaporate into a cloud like mist**

 **Takeru Lee: Quirk, Marrow- His bones become pliant giving him unbreakable flexibility.**

 **Everdeen Kobayashi: Quirk, Huntress- An acute sense of sight, taste and smell making her an expert tracker, and hunter. She's best in forests and mountainous terrain, but needs extreme concentration when dealing with urban areas.**

 **Shiro Saitou: Quirk, Ail/Heal: With his left hand he can infect a person with an ailment removing their sense of sight, sound, taste, smell or even touch.. With his right he can remove the effects and give little boots of stamina. The effects do not work on him.**

 **Bruce Watanabe: Quirk, Jekyll/Hyde- Transforms into two different personas. In default he's a calm, collected and highly intelligent man, but when riled up he goes into berserk mode transforming into a muscular man-beast with unprecedented strength, speed, and dexterity with little control over.**

 **Kito Himura: Quirk, Bulldozer: A heteromorphic quirk giving his body the muscular physique and rock like texture, his body is practically a tank and can plow through anything.**

 **Sadira Ichinose: Quirk, Salt Circle- She can enhance the effects of certain ingredients. This can be activated by sight, but is more potent is she has had physical contact with her opponent. This is especially effective thanks to her vast knowledge of natural poisons, and herbal medicine. Example: Using lavender or poppy seed to scent the air and put villains to sleep.**

 **Korbin Bushida: Quirk, Macgyver- Incredible ingenuity he can look at the items placed in front of him and create something entirely new. Has a complex as he was often told he should be in the support course and not the hero course.**

 **Hiroki Todoroki: Quirk, Blaze- can transform into fiery animals**

 **Nowaki Todoroki: Quirk, Tundra- Can create anything out of ice**

 **I don't plan on featuring all of these characters but I felt as though their basic information was needed in order to understand the future class dynamic particularly with the upcoming pair assessment test. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Next Chapter: Rivalry**


	6. Rivalry

**We are the Future: 2nd Act**

 **Author's Note: Questions? Requests? Just leave a message for me in a review or message me on Facebook. I aim to please! :)**

 **Chapter 6: Rivalry**

While the boys got acquainted, Freya and the other girls of class 1A had their own "getting to know you" session in the girl's locker room. Most of them chatted up with sweet and sugary "how do you dos" and pleasantries, but Freya gave only the slightest nods of acknowledgement when addressed. She wanted to keep her focus on the task at hand, and the upcoming test.

She'd heard the story from Izuku. Izumi had been incognito when taking the quirk assessment test and it turned into a one on one battle between her and Bakugo who thought he was Izuku. Somehow Freya figured this one would be more than just testing strength, and agility. Considering the entrance exam had been totally refurbished for a new generation, she imagined all tests would be the same.

"Oh my, Freya have you lost weight? You look positively frail sweetie." Jean held her mouth as she gave Freya the once over in the locker room.

"Just your imagination Hakamata…" Freya's brow twitched in irritation as she pulled her uniform out of its package. The thing about Jean that irritated Freya the most was that Jean had a way of making the words she spewed sound sincere and heartfelt. Still...

"You really should eat more, you're so tiny as it is." Jeans breasts bounced as if to emphasize the differences in their build and Freya's temple throbbed and threatened to pop a vein. Whether or not this girl had meant to do it, the fact she so shamelessly tossed those chest pillows around was infuriating.

"Ah, maybe…" She grit her teeth in a fake smile. ...but at least my food intake doesn't go straight to my hips."

"Humph…" Jean pouted at the remark, and after making sure no one was watching her she quickly measured her hips with her hands frowning. "I see your sister's twin boys made it into the school. Does it feel weird having your nephews be in the same class as you?"

"No…" Freya finished changing and slammed the door to her locker. "If anything," she turned her head towards Jean giving her a wide smirk. "It excites me. They were taught by the best and obliterated the competition at the recommendation course. I'm looking forward to seeing who's a bigger obstacle, you… or them."

She slapped Jean challengingly on the shoulder and made her way out.

"Put some clothes on, princess. It's time for class."

"Eh?" Jean flicked her hair over her shoulder watching Freya leave. Her violet eyes glazed over, the threatening challenge firing her up. "A set of brats taught by a vigilante black sheep? They're hardly competition for either of us… Freya-chan."

 **~On the field~**

The students lined up on the field outside, Shinso standing with arms crossed, his eyes speculating and analyzing his students much as he had done in the classroom. He could tell by the expressions on their faces which students were taking this seriously, which would eventually warm up and deliver some impressive results… and which could potentially be just a waste of his time.

Every single student needed to up their game if they wanted to make it in the new hero society, and he knew exactly how to test it.

"The lesson is called pair assessment, but the comparison isn't going to be between two individuals. I'll be splitting you up into four groups of five and those five students will compete to see who ranks top in each."

"As I thought," Freya murmured rubbing her chin. "This is vastly different than from what Izumi and Izuku went through."

"So this isn't a ranking of 1 to 20?" Kageyama asked with a raised hand.

"That's right. You'll see my reasoning behind this as I explain further, so listen up. These groups were made based on your quirk, background and entrance exam performances. The people in your group are your direct competition, and will more than likely share the same goals, training, and studies as you. Seeing how you each perform with your competition will decide how I will teach this class later on. Now then..."

He pressed a button and a digital board popped up listing off the different groups.

"Group 1 is what I like to call the muscle group. They're physically the strongest in the class and have enhancer quirks. The members of this group are: Shoyo Hinata, Bruce Watanabe, Yori Kaminari, Takeru Lee, and Kito Himura."

"Huh… I would think you and Aki would be in that group, Freya." Hiroki murmured but Freya just shrugged it off.

"Clearly he thinks we belong to a different group, now hush." She put a finger to her lips indicating for him to be quiet.

"Group 2 is the support group. Don't let the name fool you, this doesn't mean that I believe you're in the wrong class. There are many types of heroes and some just aren't cut out for combat. These kinds of heroes usually have high IQs, or their quirks are more suited to strategy and support. A good example of this would be the Youthful Hero: Recovery Girl. The members of this group are: Tobio Kageyama, Sadira Ichinose, Shiro Saito, Korbin Bushida, and Asuka Tanaka."

"Support huh?" Asuka sighed heavily but smiled none the less. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Not suited for combat?" Kageyama clenched his fist. "I aim to prove you wrong, sensei."

"Feel free, I encourage improvement amongst my students. Now then moving on… Group 3 is the environmental group. These students excel in certain environments and situations. The one thing about this group I want to point out is that even though you excel in one environment, I want you to take these next three years broadening your horizons and thinking of ways to expand your usefulness. The students that belong to this group are: Rin Matsuoka, Juliette Karkov, Haru Nanase, Everdeen Kobayashi, and Icarus Suzuki.

"Well I'm not surprised I wound up in this group." Rin rubbed the back of his head laughing. "Hard for a shark to really adjust to fighting on land, but I'll do my best."

"Why is Haru in this group?" Hinata rubbed the back of his head, his face curious and confused. "Doesn't the fact that his quirk allows him to adapt to multiple environments make him better suited elsewhere?"

"The fact that he has such a powerful and unique quirk is exactly why Sensei put him in that group." Nowaki spoke up earning looks from the class, including Shinso. To prevent embarrassment he lowered his head. "Nanase is wasting his gift by putting limitations on it."

"Smart one, aren't you Todoroki?" Shinso murmured and had a brief moment to think of Izumi, and of their encounter at the Sports Festival. "Your mom taught you well." He turned his attention to Haru. "You're not incapable, Nanase. According to your background you've shown an affiliation for the water, and only the water. Even on your application you put "Water Rescue" as your major.

"I like the water." Haru explained but hung his head, knowing full well that was exactly the kind of attitude the teacher was looking to change.

"Learn to like other things, it'll take you to the next step. Speaking of which, the final group is what I deem as the Elitists. They are Hiroki and Nowaki Todoroki, Freya Yagi, Jean Hakamata, and Akira Takahashi."

All the other groups eyed the remaining five students with a mix of emotions. Nowaki fidgeted a little under the scrutiny and looked to the others. Jean and Freya had on looks of pride and disinterest. His brother Hiroki looked flattered, rubbing the back of his neck with a flushed and excited look on his face… and Akira…

Nowaki felt his face going redder when he found Akira staring back at him and he quickly averted his gaze to the ground, fisting his hands at his side. He felt his heart thudding loudly in his chest and had to take a deep long breath to calm it.

"This group is well rounded, well educated, they've had opportunities to train in ways the rest of you haven't and are from well known hero families. While the members of your group are your direct competition, these five students are your biggest competition. This is because they're steps above you in many different ways, and I think you'll see what I mean once we start the test."

"Elitists huh?" Jean laughed and looked down at Freya with a smirk. The girl looked calm as a cucumber, with her arms folded and eyes closed in concentration and disinterest at the sudden attention. "He's certainly got that right."

"Don't let it get to your head, Hakamata. He just put a large target in the middle of that pretty face of yours." She opened her eyes and lifted her head. The students that looked to her all seemed to have red eyes, burning with jealousy and competitiveness. "You take this group lightly, and they'll swallow you whole."

Hiroki also noticed the burning gazes of their classmates and leaned in closer to Nowaki.

"It's just like dad said…" Hiroki swallowed hard suddenly feeling a bit nervous as well as excited. "Take these guys lightly, and they'll walk all over you."

"I wonder if this is how Dad and Uncle Deku feel all the time?" Nowaki lifted his own gaze, nerves bouncing around his stomach like hopping frogs. "All this pressure from being on top is intense."

 _Be sure this is what you want…_

His mother's words held such weight to them now. Anyone who was unprepared for this could crumble under the sudden heavy pressure. Putting himself in his mother's shoes, knowing she'd come to UA without any expectations or goals, he could now see why she had decided to back out when things went from bad to worse in a matter of weeks.

Nowaki clenched his fists and his nerves suddenly died as cool determination took over. He wasn't his mother, or his Uncle Deku. He new what he wanted, knew what he came here to do. Both he and his brother had made a pact that they would live out this dream together, support each other, and challenge each other to become the best. This is where it all started.

"I'm ready." Nowaki lifted his head and straightened his shoulders. He took a hair tie out of his pocket and pulled back his curls from his face showing just how serious he was. Hiroki grinned at him and immediately started to warm up by bouncing and rolling his shoulders.

"Yeah, bring it on!"

 **~Meanwhile~**

Izuku stood in front of his Alma Mater, eyes sparkling and smile bright. He'd remembered stepping onto this very campus for the first time, excited and nervous for his first day under All Might's care. He'd been jealous that his sister had been the one to have those first few weeks to interact with his classmates, but he'd more than made up for it for the remaining three tears, building strong bonds and forming alliances with future heroes and professionals of the hero industry.

"I wonder how Nowaki and Hiroki are doing on their first day." He walked onto the campus, waving as some of the faculty immediately recognized him. He was in full hero gear, and the invitation from the principle allowed him immediate entrance. Nezu had stepped down as principle after his third year, which had been a shame as he'd been a very wise and outspoken leader of his teachers and staff.

Still of all the teachers and staff he could have chosen to succeed him, Izuku never imagined Nezu passing the position onto Midnight.

"Long time no see, Midnight-sensei." Izuku stepped into the office giving a bow of respect to his former teacher. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, have a seat, hero Deku. I know you have a busy schedule so thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to come see me." She smiled brilliantly at him. She'd changed her look some over the years, but the brunette bombshell was still as fetching and alluring as her younger days. She now had a streak of gray clashing with that midnight black hair, her glasses, no longer bold and red, but thin and balanced on the edge of her nose elegantly. She wore a tight black suit that showed off tons of leg and cleavage, and high heels that elevated the sex appeal of a mature, sophisticated woman principle.

"It was no trouble, I was actually hoping I'd be able to peek in on my sister and nephews to see how their classes are going, and this gives me the opportunity."

"Why not take a more hands on approach?" Midnight raised her brow, leaning on her neatly folded hands and luring him in by her eyes. "You could follow in your father's steps, and finally accept that teaching position I offered you."

"Ah," Izuku waved his hand laughing. "I appreciate the thought but, I really don't think I'm cut out for that kind of work. I'm all for public speaking and sending a message, but handling a class of 20 plus students and juggling my hero career and such would be too complicated. I don't mind helping out now and again if you need me, but I couldn't accept anything permanent."

"That is a shame… but the offer is always there if you ever change your mind." She giggled and leaned back her face going serious. "Now then, onto a more serious matter. I called you here because I wanted someone I know I can trust, and who's not on my teaching parole."

"Eh? Okay, what is it?"

"It's about the sports festival. I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to help handle security for the event."

"Eh?!" His eyes widened. "Security? Has there been some kind of threat?"

"Nothing concrete…" Midnight admitted with a frown. "There's been some fuss and revolts regarding our new criteria and teaching methods, but I wouldn't say we've been threatened. However…"

Midnight clenched her fists.

"Your sister and nephews, Best Jeanist's daughter, Chargebolt's cousin, and Panthera's ward are all going to be participants in the first year festival. The media will swarm that arena like flies to honey, and heroes are already reserving prime seating for the event due to the lineup of elite students. This may be the biggest festival this school has held, and I just can't shake this feeling that someone is going to use the publicity and crowd to make some kind of statement."

"I see…" Izuku nodded and clenched his fists. "I understand why you're concerned, Principle Midnight. I think your worries are more than justified. If having me there will at least give you peace of mind then you don't have to worry."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." Midnight stood and pressed a button to signal into the next room. Melissa stepped into the office and her face lit up at the sight of Izuku.

"Deku-kun!"

"Melissa-san!" Izuku turned, his smile just as bright and he held out is hands for hers. "I heard you left I-island to come to U.A. How do you like it here?"

"It's incredible. I-Island allowed me to pursue my dream of becoming an inventor, but here at U.A. I really feel accomplished and my equipment is being used by some of the best and brightest up and comers. It's a dream come true."

"Melissa here is now head of my support staff." Midnight explained and lifted her chin proudly. "She's taken our equipment and technology up a whole nother step and those improvements are going to revolutionize U.A."

"Girl power!" Melissa giggled holding up her hand for Midnight to high five.

"That's right… now then, speaking of which, Melissa why don't you take Hero Deku around the campus and show him the changes you've made."

"I'd be happy to, come with me, Deku-kun." She took his hand, his face flustering some but he followed her nonetheless. Midnight watched them, very much amused by the fluster on Izuku's face.

"Oh, goodness what trouble have i brewed? I wonder how Bakugo will take to this rekindled friendship?" She licked her lips, her eyes taking on a wicked sadistic gleam. "I do hope he isn't the jealous type."

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

"Ready… Set… GO!"

Five sets of legs rushed down the lanes, sparks flying as Yori Kaminari zipped past her competition and came skidding to a halt, her body still covered in static power.

"Whoo… almost went too far!" She laughed shaking the frizz out of her blonde hair.

"WHOA! That was fast!" Hiroki gawked. "I barely saw her move."

"Her quirk is thunder step, she's essentially using the electricity around her body to quicken her reflexes and speed." Akira explained. "She and I were in the same sector during the entrance exam, and I can tell you she's way faster when she has more room to move."

"Impressive, and her last name is Kaminari? Is she related to Denki?" Freya asked.

"Yep, they're second cousins. Their quirks are very similar but Yori has trained her body so it can handle the excessive charge of her quirk. The only real backlash is that she's a walking talking battery that needs to stay charged up in order to function."

"I heard that, Takahashi!" Yori pointed accusingly. "Don't go spilling my secrets. I may have helped you in the entrance exam but that doesn't make us allies. Now that you're an elite you're my sworn rival!"

Akira laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Rival, eh? Never had one of those before. I look forward to competing with you." He sent her a dazzling smile and Yori's face went red and she zipped over hugging him and cuddling his chest.

"Wha! How cruel fate has parted us, Akira! You're still such a stud!"

Nowaki frowned at the sudden intimate contact between Akira and Yori. He felt a twinge of discomfort he didn't care for and quickly averted his gaze, Hiroki shivered as he felt the temperature around him drop several degrees and he looked to his brother.

"Whoa, turn up the heat, what's wrong bro?"

"Nothing, just trying to concentrate." Even Nowaki's tone frosted over. The teams went by one by one until it was the Elite's turn and all five took their spot at the starting line of the 50m dash.

"Akira's got this, no contest!" Yori exclaimed pointing a finger with a small shot of electricity to accentuate the point.

"I don't think so. Freya-sama is very athletic and has a wonderful quirk" Juliette folded her hand, eyes sparkling with excitement. "I can't wait to see her heavenly aura!"

"I wonder how Jean will fair, her quirk isn't exactly fit for this type of assessment." Kageyama rubbed his chin. "Still from what I understand she's well trained and athletic, she may score very high despite the lack of a booster."

"Hehe, speaking of booster…" Takeru snickered. "Someone should run up and tickle Nowaki to give him a little boost."

"Eh? Tickle?" The girls take an interest.

"Yeah, you girls should have seen it." Takeru nudged Hinata who also stifled a laugh. "This guy gives off a cool "no fucks" given attitude, but it turns out he's severely ticklish. Akira just poked him in the back and the guy squeaked like a girl."

"Awwwww" The girls faces turned to looks of sweet female admiration.

Nowaki heard every word, and his face went grim. His aura dropping another few degrees and causing Hiroki and Akira both to shudder.

"Oi, Nowaki, calm down." Hiroki whispered but saw the look in his brother's eyes and went blue. The more the voices behind them talked about the incident in the locker room, the more perilous the situation felt.

"Nowa?" Akira swallowed hard as he saw the heavy amounts of frost forming around Nowaki's shoes.

"That's so cute!" Juliette squealed and squirmed unable to take the image of a blushing squeaking Nowaki. "I wish I could have seen it!"

"We'll have to surprise him later, and it's a great strategy if we ever have to face him." Yori rubbed her chin snickering at the thought.

"It is a good strategy, and it's good to know one of the so called Elitists has a weakness too." Takeru eyed the group boastfully and Nowaki had had enough.

"Ah, that's right!" He spoke loud enough for the entire class to hear. "Everyone here has weaknesses." The robot spoke signaling the start and when he lifted his head, his eyes seem to frost over. It happened almost instantly, the wave of ice, the immediate drop in temperature as the entire ground within a mile radius was frosted over in a thick sheet of ice.

Hiroki barely had time to jump up and avoid having his shoes frozen in place, Akira had leapt up into the air the moment the signal had gone off and he avoided the entire attack. His fur stood on end as his silver eyes took in the whole event as if it was in slow motion. They widened in awe and disbelief.

The two girls finished last, the ice attack affecting their performance mid-run. Freya cursed, her right foot still frozen and had slowed her down. She eyed the spot where Nowaki had been, and then slowly turned towards the finish line where Nowaki stood, breath puffing out in smokey vapor and eyes cold as winter. His hands rested at his side, a sheer line of frost along his palm, and on his feet he'd made a pair of skates to help him skid across the ice floor he'd created.

"Did he… just do… what I think he did?" Jean walked up to Freya, rubbing her hands over her body trying to get warmth back. Her entire face going blue from the cold.

"Yes…" Freya hated to admit it but she was beyond impressed. "Nowaki's ice creation is as fast as Yori's lightning. He can create anything out of ice almost instantaneous and he used that to his advantage. Instead of releasing the ice in front of him he redirected it behind him in a way the ice would launch him forward across the ice and use the skates to properly traject his direction." It was clever, and not at all what she'd expected from her quiet, cool headed nephew.

"Like I said…" Nowaki's cool voice spoke as he walked to his classmates who were all frozen in place. They all eyed him cautiously, the petit prince-like boy coming across very intimidating when surrounded by his element. "Everyone has their weaknesses… but here's the problem…" Nowaki held out his hand, ice particles forming and threatening to cover them all in a glacier. "Do you really think I'd let you get close enough to me for that to matter?"

Shinso breathed out a sigh as he looked to the class that hadn't seen the ice field coming and now struggled to get free of the frozen prison. He'd expected an outburst from one of the twins, though his money had been on the fire user. Still this kind of OP display was exactly the kind of statement he'd needed to get into the other students heads and show them just how high the wall between them and hero society was. While he'd wished the Todoroki boy had had more tact in his display he couldn't say that it hadn't done the job. And hey, he thought with a wicked grin. they had to learn somehow.

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Did I get too carried away? Hehehe maybe, but I'll let you guys be the judge. Tell me what you think!**

 **Next Chapter: Building Friendships/Adoption**


	7. Building friendships, Adoption

_**We are the Future: 2nd Act**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Building Friendships/Adoption**_

"Hoo Boy…" Izuku shook his head as he and Melissa stare out at the track field that was now an ice rink. "Looks like something turned on Nowaki's switch."

"He doesn't even look affected by the cold. If I recall, even Todoroki-kun had limitations on the ice he could use." Melissa stare with complete awe and wonder.

"Mmmm, Nowaki does too but…" Izuku rubbed the back of his neck. "Izumi told me that she and Todoroki-kun have been putting them through endurance training… teaching them how to withstand long periods of heat and cold to help them better master their techniques."

"Impressive, I think your sister and her husband would make excellent teachers. Nowaki and Hiroki are very well trained. I was one of the judges during their exam, and they impressed not only me, but Shinso and Thirteen as well. Thirteen is easily impressed, but Shinso…" She scratched her cheek laughing. "He's hard to gage a reaction on, but you could definitely tell he was interested in the two of them."

"I'm glad…" Izuku smiled. "The expectations are so high coming from our family, I worried the pressure would get to them. I'm happy to see they're not only coping, but doing it succinctly."

"Mmm…" Melissa looked Izuku, saw the soft and affectionate look in his eyes and smiled. "You have pride in them, it shows. You should have children of your own, Deku-kun."

"Eh?" Izuku glanced up, taking a moment to process her words before returning the smile. "Mmmm I'd like to. I even brought it up to my partner… but they were against it." Izuku lowered his head and twiddled his thumbs in an old habit she recognized.

"Why are they against it?" She touched his shoulder affectionately.

"Our relationship isn't exactly normal. We're both heroes and have busy schedules, but we can work around that. I think what's really bothering my partner, is that we can't conceive children together."

"Oh…" Melissa held her mouth. "Your wife is infertile?"

More like I am, Izuku thought with a little bead of sweat dripping down his brow.

"Um, yeah, at any rate the only way we'd be able to have children is if we do surrogacy or adopt… but because we're both heroes and our living situation isn't proper to be raising a kid in adoption isn't likely to happen, and neither of us are comfortable with the idea of surrogacy."

"Hmmm, I see the dilemma…" Melissa held her chin giving the problem careful thought. As she did Izuku's eyes lifted back to the window watching Hiroki and Nowaki challenge each other as well as the other students through the drills and tests. Something inside him twisted painfully and he felt the tears sting his eyes.

"I've been at the hero gig a long time, Melissa. I've saved lives, risked my own to protect them against people who abuse their power. I'm at that point in my life where being a hero just isn't enough anymore. Watching Freya and my nephews grow up to be strong heroes themselves… seeing pictures of Izumi and Todoroki up in their beautiful home in the mountains, surrounded by their children and looking so happy just being together. I want that with my partner… I want the ups and downs of parenthood. I want the joys and worries, the laughter and the tears… I want it all." Izuku lowered his head squeezing his hands together now as if to pray. "There has to be a way, some way, we could make it work."

She heard the ache in his tone, and Melissa's heart just bled for him. She looked out at the field with him wishing she had a way to help… and then saw Akira. The tall dark haired boy came up from behind Nowaki hugging him and ruffling his hair which he shoved and complained.

"Akira Takahashi…" she murmured and Izuku blinked and turned his attention to her.

"Huh?"

"Akira Takahashi… he's a friend of your sister and nephews isn't he?"

"Aki? Yeah he is… they all met when they were little, before Izumi went back to America. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know of his family situation?" She gave a small smile.

"No… now that you mention it. I mean I've heard some of it, how his parents died when he was eight and he now lives with his uncle."

"Half truths… Akira's uncle is a hero called Panthera, and he gained custody of Akira when his parents were still alive."

"Eh? How did he manage that? Were they abusive?"

"No…" She shook her head. "Akira's parents were average citizens. They both worked constantly to make a decent living for him but neither of them could give Akira the right environment to raise him as a hero." Melissa held up a finger as she explained. "Panthera saw the potential in Akira's quirk and got custody of him through the Hero's Ward program. Unfortunately Akira's parents died shortly afterward in a car crash."

"I see...hmm Hero's ward?" Izuku crossed his arms. "Why have I never heard of that?"

"It's a program that was only recently put into effect. Akira was one of the first kids to be put through it. It's a form of adoption that caters strictly to heroes. They fill out the necessary forms much like a regular adoption, but for the soul purpose of raising the children as future heroes and potential successors. Kinda like winning a scholarship."

"Wow… that sounds like something straight out of a comic book. How come I've never heard of this?" Izuku tapped his chin curiously.

"Like I said it's fairly recent. A girl named Erika was the one to suggest it to the hero's council. Now she leads the project with her husband and runs one of the program's orphanages on the old grounds of the Pussycat agency. I can give her a call, set you up with an appointment to see the place."

"Eh?!" Izuku grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her gently and inadvertently pulling her closer. "Really? That would be great!"

"Oh, yes…" she flushed a little at the closeness, inadvertently setting her hands on his chest. "Uhm, I'm happy, you're happy, Deku-kun but…"

He blinked and then quickly let her go and jumping back five feet.

"AHHH! I'm SORRY! GOMEN NASAI!" He bowed Dogeza style and had her giggling. She waved her hands.

"It's okay, it's okay… I'm just glad I could help. Come on, let's finish the tour and then I'll call her."

Izuku jumped up, fists pumped in excitement.

"Yes, thank you so much!"

 **~Meanwhile~**

"Damn… I nailed the last three tests and I still came in third." HIroki groaned ruffling his hair and pouting at the board. At the very top was Freya, followed by Jean, then himself, Akira, and Nowaki placed fifth even though he'd started off strong.

"I probably could have done better if I hadn't lost my temper in the first test." Nowaki slumped rubbing his hands to get the feeling back in them. He had a high resistance to cold temperature, but he still had issues with numbness when dealing with long period use of his quirk. "My body started to go numb after the long distance run."

"Aww relax Nowaki!" Akira hugged him from behind making him jump and fluster. Blood rushed to his face and he suddenly regained feeling in every pore of his body from the contact. "You still did great."

"Yeah, don't sweat it bro…" Hiroki wiped sweat from his brow to punctuate his words. His uniform was barely hanging on by the tatters. He'd sacrificed control in the final sprint of the long distance run to place first in front of Freya, but nearly got naked in the process. "You're not the only one who let control go."

"I suppose you're right." Nowaki tilted his head upward to glance at Akira. "What did I say about doing this in front of other people? We're getting stared at."

"Heh, sorry, you just looked so bummed I wanted to cheer you up a little." He straightened and tugged on Nowaki's ponytail.

"I'm just a bit irritated with myself is all." His stoic voice returned but there was an obvious discomfort and sadness in his mannerisms. He lifted his hands wiggling his fingers and letting the frost dance in them. "I don't like losing control, it's not who I am."

"Not who you are… or not who you want to be?" Akira tugged on his hair again smiling. "Come on, let's change and go back to the classroom for Shinso-sensei's ending lecture."

 **~Classroom~**

"I won the entrance exam, but you won the assessment test, as expected." Jean sat on her desk, legs crossed and showing off thigh to the pleasure of several male students. Even as she conversed with Freya she gave the boys a flirtatious smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "In terms of physical strength and athleticism you definitely have me beat, Freya-chan."

"Glad to see you finally know your place." Freya returned leaning back in her chair, arms and legs crossed confidently.

"Though in terms of intelligence and tactical quirk use I'm still the superior one. Not to mention looks." She boasted and had Freya gritting her teeth.

"I'll give you the tactical…" she grumbled. Jean managed to snag second place in the assessments due to the clever use of her quirk. While her body wasn't as physically strong as Freya and the boys, Jean bridged that gap by strengthening her quirk to the maximum and using it to score exceedingly high in the long jump, sit ups, pull ups, and ball throw. "For now anyway."

"I must admit your nephews surprise me." She glanced back at Hiroki and Nowaki who were seated in the back of the class and were chatting it up with several other classmates. "Their quirks are not only powerful but they use them well. I imagine if Nowaki hadn't overused his quirk in the first test, he may have beaten us out. He's a very tactical person I've noticed."

"He is, but that doesn't necessarily mean he would have scored much better than he had. He may have beaten Akira, or even Hiroki, but I still out class both of them." Which surprised her. After Nowaki's stirring performance during the short run she thought the twins would have given her a run for her money… but she'd excelled through the rest of the tests and came out on top. Sighing heavily Freya got to her feet.

"I'm gonna use the restroom before the final lecture starts. I'll be right back."

"Take your time…" Jean waved and scowl when she left. "Don't try and kid yourself, Freya. They surprised you, and you were raring for a fight. If you're not prepared to take them on, then those two boys may get the better of both of us."

In the bathroom Freya splashed water on her face letting the cool spray ease away the temper she'd let build up. She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but Nowaki had frightened her.

"Not just him…" she admitted gritting her teeth. The whole damn class frightened her. After Nowaki's display, the entire class had upped their game and pulled out one impressive feat over the other. Sure she still rose above it all, but how long would that last? The purpose of going to school was to improve, and at the rate her classmates were going, who knew how long she'd stay at the top.

"I can't let that happen. I have to be the best just like Izuku and Izumi!" She turned off the water with a quick flick of her wrist and took a long deep sigh to calm herself again. "Jean isn't your only competition, Freya…" She told herself and looked into the mirror eyes focused and fierce. "Your class… no… the entire school is your competition. Show them what you're made of."

With a confident nod she straightened and exited the girl's bathroom and nearly ran right into her brother and Melissa.

"Eh? Freya!"

"Geh! Izuku!" Freya gawked and pointed an accusing finger. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a tour," he smiled. "I saw a bit of your class performance. You were all doing so well. What position did you end up placing?"

He saw her? A flush of embarrassment and frustration tinged her cheeks and she hid it by turning up her nose.

"Pffft, first naturally… what did you expect?" She scowled and grumbled a little when she felt his large hand ruffle her hair.

"As expected, that's my little sister for yah." Izuku complimented and smiled big. Freya resisted the urge to lower her head and instead looked to Melissa.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend?"

"Oh, that's right. Melissa, this is my little sister Freya." He turned to Melissa patting Freya on the head, and then extended a hand out towards Melissa. "Freya this is an old friend of mine, Melissa Shield. She's head of the support course here at UA."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Freya-chan." Melissa smile. "Uncle All Might talks about you all the time during our e-mails."

"Funny, he never mentions you at all." Freya frowned and glanced up at Izuku. "Does Kacchan know you're seeing other women?"

"Eh? Kacchan?" Melissa blinked in confusion and had Izuku going red. "Is that your wife?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean it's not like that Freya. Melissa is just showing me around the school and all the changes she's added. This isn't a date!" He laughed and pressed a bit harder on Freya's head mussing up her hair and forcing her head in a bow. "Don't mind her, she's just kidding. Now uh, you were gonna make that phone call right? Let's go… go back to class Freya!" Izuku shoved Melissa forward hurrying down the hall as Freya fixed her hair.

"Funny…" Freya said with a raised brow and fixed her hair and angel wing clips. "I wonder if Kacchan would see it that way."

 _ **~After Class~**_

"Whoa…" Hiroki and Nowaki eyed the massive dorm building. They'd seen pictures of it in their mother's photo album, but thanks to Melissa's input they'd made substantial changes in appearance and functionality. "This place is huge!"

"Seems they moved all of our stuff in while we were in class." Freya said after exiting the elevator. "All of our classmates are living here too, you guys are the last ones to show up. What took you so long?"

"Hiroki wanted to take a walk around campus, not realizing just how big the place was." Nowaki walked to the massive fish tank that separated the common area from the entrance and elevators. He tapped the glass causing a crab to scurry along the bottom.

"Idiot…" Freya's brow twitched in irritation at Hiroki who laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hehe, guilty. Oh hey, Freya-chan, I think I saw Uncle Deku while we were walking around."

"Yeah, I saw him too when I went to the restroom before. Apparently Miss Shield is giving him a grand tour of the campus as well." She grunted a little at that.

"Why does that bother you?" Nowaki straightened and turned to face his Aunt.

"Because it's plainly obvious the two canoodled once upon a time."

"Canoodled? Who uses that terminology?" Hiroki frowned.

"I do, because it's the best way I can politely describe the way they were acting around each other. Izuku is always flustered and uncomfortable around women he's not related to, but with Melissa-san he was calm and relaxed as if they'd always been close. It's… weird." She crossed her arms.

"I gotta admit he and Melissa san looked close when we saw them in the gym earlier. She was touching his arm and both of them were smiling." Nowaki told his brother. "Do you think they're having an affair?"

"No way, Uncle Deku would never do something like that." Hiroki said with affirmation. "He's the symbol of peace, the #1 hero in the world, no way he'd have an affair."

"Who's having an affair?" Jean asked flocked by Juliette, Yori, and the other girls. Freya and Hiroki jolted and whirled around, Nowali stayed poker faced but felt a twinge of discomfort between his shoulder blades.

"Nothing, no one, that's the point!" Hiroki laughed it off. "No one's having an affair."

"Smooth…" Freya muttered and ignored the stares to walk back to the elevator. "I'm going back to my room."

"Right behind yah!" Hiroki jogged after her… and when all eyes turned to him Nowaki tensed up and rushed after them.

"Wait for me!"

"Well that wasn't strange at all…" Jean twirled a piece of hair between her fingers as she watched them.

"Someone they know is having an affair?" Juliette held her heart. "How awful… who do you think it is?"

"My money is Freya's vigilante sister. Her torrid affair with the Todoroki siblings has been on display for the media before so it wouldn't surprise me if she had some wild fling now that she's hooked into all that money." Jean theorized.

"Maybe, but I could have sworn I heard Hiro-kun say "HE'D have an affair. Could it be their father is the one two-timing?" Yori pointed out… something caught her eye out the window and she wandered over to it as the conversation continued.

"Shoto, the fire and ice hero? He is quite handsome, there are plenty of lose American women who'd fall for him." Juliette agreed with a mild blush.

"I think you're all taking this too seriously." Sadira with her long smooth black hair and quiet demeanor tried to be the voice of reason. "Hiroki said no one was having an affair so I say we leave it at that... and besides it's not something we should be poking our noses in anyway. "

"Sadira's right…" Everdeen agreed, hands on hips and standing tall showing off her strong arms and legs. Her brown hair was braided over her shoulder, and green eyes narrowing in disapproval. "Let's not jump to conclusions or spread rumors when we don't have any business in this as it is."

"Hey Hey Hey, guys look who's standing out front of our dorm! Isn't that Hero Deku?" Yori bounced on her toes her face pressed into the glass. "Oooh he's so cute and just look at that bod!"

The window became cluttered with girls as they all peaked out at the #1 hero and Melissa who stood out on the grounds, Melissa talking and motioning to the building, and Deku nodding his head over and over, eyes bright and excited as he looked at all the modifications to the building

"Who's that with him?" Juliette tried to peak around Yori's head and bounced a little on her toes.

"That's Melissa Shield, the head of the support program." Jean explained and her eyes narrowed curiously.

"Shield? Didn't All Might have a partner name Shield? Is that his daughter or something?" Yori asked pulling out her phone snapping a picture of the two, more focused on Deku than the woman. "Whoa… they sure look chummy… look at how he's smiling at her."

"Hey you guys don't think…" Jean started to comment and all the girls let out a clutter of gasps and squeals.

"What are you guys doing?" Takeru asked wandering out of the kitchen to see the gaggle of girls crowding the front window. Behind him Hinata sipped loudly at his juice and both Rin and Kageyama munched on sandwiches.

"Shhh…" Yori waved a hand at him motioning for quiet. "Hero Deku is out on our yard and is making kissy faces at one of the teachers."

"Say what!?" Rin dropped his sandwich and leapt over trying to peer around him. "Scoot over, let me see…. Whoa… he's bright red, he's totally digging her. Hey Haru come here and look at this." He waved Haru over from the kitchen

"Not interested…" Haru explained keeping his focus on the mackerel he was grilling.

"I wanna see!" Hinata tossed his juice over his shoulder making it land perfectly in the trash can. He leapt on the group, several girls groaning at the added weight but all struggling to stay within eye range of the display outside.

 **~Meanwhile~**

"Wha… Dad really told that story to you." Izuku rubbed a hand over his red face. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be… I think it's sweet you idolized him so much even before you found out he was your father. Your dedication to him and to hero work is admirable, Deku-kun."

"Ah… thanks," he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned at her. "I'm doing my best anyway… oh which reminds me." He pulled out his cell phone. "Can I get that number of the orphanage from you? I know you left a message for her to get in contact with me, but I'd like it just in case."

"Sure…" Melissa pulled out her own cell phone. "Sending you the contact info now."

"KYA! They're exchanging numbers!" Yori squealed and snapped another picture of the two. "Oh this is too much! I can't wait to show this to my sister, she'll absolutely freak!"

"This is definite proof of their relationship," Jean nodded. "The only harder evidence than exchanging numbers is-"

"Thanks again, Melissa. I really appreciate this." He hugged her suddenly and inside the dorm all hell broke loose as Camera phones and video footage snapped and rolled monitoring the two's interaction.

"Don't mention it…" She pulled back stroking his cheek affectionately. "Give my best to Uncle All Might for me."

"Mmm I will…" he nodded and clasped both her hands in his. "Take care, and please look after my sister and nephews for me."

"Can do… and thanks for helping out with the Sports Festival. I can tell you the Principle is really worried, so it puts her ease at mind knowing you'll be there in case something should happen."

"Not to worry." he pulled back and thumped a fist on his chest. "I'm the symbol of Peace after all. There's nothing I can't handle."

 **~Next Day~**

"DEKU!"

Izuku spilled his coffee into his lap and he yelped quickly grabbing a towel to cool his chest and wipe down his sleep shirt.

"Owowow… What's wrong Kacchan?!"

Bakugo stormed over and slapped the morning paper in front of him. Izuku blinked in confusion as he stared at his own face gracing the front cover of the newspaper. He then went wide eyed and mouth gaped when he read the print title and the other pictures accompanying with it, including one of him and Melissa hugging each other, and him holding her hands looking deep into her eyes.

 **#1 HERO DEKU'S MYSTERIOUS LOVE FINALLY REVEALED.**

 **SYMBOL OF PEACE SEEN CANOODLING WITH UA SUPPORT COURSE TEACHER MELISSA SHIELD.**

"Canoodling?" He picked up the paper, tears streaming down his face as his husband cracked his knuckles, and sneered down at him. Deku knew exactly what the repercussions of this article were going to entail. "Who uses that terminology?"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I made it! Last update of 2018! *throws confetti* HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Convincing Bakugo**_


	8. Convincing Kacchan

**We are the Future: 2nd act**

 **Chapter 8: Convincing Kacchan**

"You're a fucking idiot do you realize that!?" Bakugo slapped Izuku over the head with the newspaper making him flinch and whine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, she's just a friend I swear it!"

"Well obviously, you idiot! Even I don't think you're dumb enough to cheat, unless you have some kind of death wish." He thwacked him again, Izuku whimpering and holding the back of his head. "Still how dumb are you to act all nice and chummy with a girl, around a bunch of teenagers with mobile phones and blog accounts! They even have a picture of you exchanging numbers! Of course it's gonna look bad!"

"I honestly wasn't thinking about being caught, I didn't think it was that big of deal. I get ogled all the time so it's not like it's new or anything. I thought it was just the usual squealing girls."

Bakugo raised the newspaper again, his temple throbbing with annoyance.

"Now you're being all cocky about your fan club, I'm seriously going to murder you, Deku!"

"Look Kacchan, listen." Izuku held up his hands defensively. "There's a reason I was with this girl. She's the leading technician of the support course and has added a bunch of upgrades to UA. She was giving me a tour."

"UA is your alma mater, you know the campus like the back of your hand. A few little upgrades ain't that big a deal."

"You say that only because you haven't seen them for yourself, Kacchan." Izuku jumped up to meet him eye to eye. "You should see some of the new equipment they have. Simulation pods, advance weaponry and robotics, and even a whole new stadium for the Sports Festival, It's huge!"

Bakugo grunted but his temper visibly calmed.

"Whatever… just do something about this stupid story. Go on a talk show, or set up a press conference, but get it taken care of!"

"Right, I will… oh… there's something else you should know though, where Melissa is concerned."

Bakugo's temple throbbed again as he jerked his head back in Izuku's direction.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well…" Izuku poked his fingers together. "She gave me the contact information to a special adoption agency set up specifically for heroes. The kids there are raised and trained to become potential heroes and I was thinking we could-"

"No way!" Bakugo turned fully towards Izuku. "The answer is no!"'

"Why not!?" Izuku grabbed Bakugo by the shoulders. "This is the best way for us to have kids without all the complications. We could each choose a kid, and raise it to be our-"

"I told you the answer is no!" Bakugo shoved Izuku off making him stumbled back over a chair and land on his rump. "I'm tired of having this discussion. We're not meant to have kids, Deku, so get it through your thick skull!"

Izuku winced at the fall but his own temper flared up. He jerked up and sent the chair flying.

" Why do you have to be this way? What's so wrong with wanting to raise a family!"

"Drop it, Deku!"

"No! I won't. I really want this, Kacchan, but if this is how it's gonna be then you don't have to have any part in it. I'll do the program among!"

"Hah!?" Bakugo narrowed his eyes. "Are you dense?"

"Kacchan for the longest time the only things I was ever truly passionate about was you and Hero work… but lately I can't help but feel there's something missing to make my life complete. This is it, I want kids, I want a family of my own like my dad and Izumi… and if you can't accept it…" Izuku trailed off as pain ached in his chest. "Then I guess… we've reached an impasse in our relationship."

"What? " Shock registered first and then anger. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No… That's not what I want. All I want is for you to understand how much this means to me… and at least support me. I can understand if kids aren't something you want…"

"That's not it."

"The what is it?!"

"Damn it Deku, I don't want to talk about this anymore! Just drop it, alright!"

Izuku deflated, his eyes narrowing and head lowering.

"Fine…" He grabbed his jacket and keys. "Have it your way."

"Where the hell are you going?" Panic bubbled up in Bakugo's throat as he watched Izuku head for the door.

"I'm leaving, If I stay here and argue with you, you're only going to avoid telling me the truth about why you're so against having kids with me. I'm tired of arguing against a brick wall." Izuku pulled on his shoes and opened the door. "I'm going to go book a hotel room and stay there for awhile. Call me when you're ready to talk"

"Damn it, Deku, you're blowing this all out of proportion." Bakugo grabbed him by the shoulder but Izuku shrugged him off and glared at him.

"Call me when you're ready to talk." He turned and slammed out the door, leaving Bakugo gaping after him. It wasn't until he reached the street corner that Izuku let the first few tears fall.

Damn it that was close, Izuku thought wiping at the tears. He'd pull his hoodie all the way up to hide his face and shrugged his shoulder hoping it would keep people from recognizing him. He was hardly in the mood to deal with the paparazzi..

"Why doesn't he want kids?" He stare down at the pavement. "He said it wasn't because he was against the idea… so then why? We're both financially stable, and the warden program would be the best solution to keep the media and gossip from discovering our relationship."

Izuku suddenly stopped as a thought crossed his mind.

Was it because… Bakugo didn't want to have kids with him in particular? Was he just waiting to find the right woman to share that experience with? Was he… just a detour after all?

Pain erupted in Izuku's chest and he suddenly hunched down holding it. Hot tears sprang to his eyes and he grit his teeth.

"That's not true…" Izuku shut his eyes the tears slipping down one by one. "Please tell me that's not true, Kacchan."

 **~U.A Dorms~**

"Baka, baka, baka, BAKA!" Freya screamed and puffed at her classmates. "I can't believe the lot of you! What the hell is the matter with you? Spying on my brother? Taking pictures like some of his immature groupies?"

"Our bad," Yori rubbed the back of her head laughing. "I mean come on the scene was pretty juicy."

"In what way?" Her brow twitched. "The two of them are old friends. They have know each other for years. They probably were just updating contact information. You can't just assume…"

"You're blowing this way out of proportion, Freya-chan." Jean lounged back crossing her legs and admiring her nails. Freya sneered at the way she casually lounged back with a smug satisfied smile. "It's just a little gossip and publicity. Your brother will get over it."

"Yeah, and besides it's not like we were doing anything wrong. Anyone would be curious about a guy like your brother. He's a celebrity amongst all aspiring heroes." Takeru agreed.

"They have a point…" Nowaki pointed out. "You were wondering about it too, Freya, when you ran into them at the school."

"Yeah, but that's because of the way he was acting." Freya pouted and puffed out her cheeks. Izuku was hiding something, that much Freya knew, and it ruffled her feathers. "Izuku doesn't usually do this kind of romantic stuff with girls. It embarrasses him. So for him to just act all natural and sweet around her rung all sorts of bells in my internal warning system."

"They were being sweet and romantic weren't they?" Still starry eyed over the idea Juliette fluttered and sighed. "They were holding hands, and looking into each other's eyes… it was beautiful to look at."

"I don't get it… what's romantic about looking into someone's eyes?" Hiroki picked a girl at random. With Jean being the closest he peered at her making her flinch and tense up. Her face immediately going red.

"T-T-Todoroki, that's too close." Jean smacked him in the face and he rubbed at it grunting.

"OW! Nope, nothing romantic about that." Hiroki rubbed his forehead. "Maybe it's better if we just ignore it."

"That's a good idea." Nowaki stood up gathering his belongings. "It's really pointless for us to worry about something we had no control over in the first place. Uncle Deku is used to being in the spotlight… he'll handle it."

"I guess you're right… HOWEVER!" Freya pointed a finger at the guilty parties. "If he ever comes to visit again you're all to act like civilized professionals. No ogling and taking photos, you got that?!"

"Geez only one day as Class Rep and she's taking it way too seriously." Jean frowned and pretended to fuss with herself in her compact mirror. "Fine, fine, we promise."

"Good… I'm going to bed, and you lot should do the same." She jerked her head at her nephews who shrugged and followed her to the elevator. Jean clicked her tongue in disgust.

"She might have taken the spot of Class Rep from me, but that is the last time I'm going to let Freya Yagi and her thug nephews get the better of me." She snapped her compact closed and smirked confidently. "Mark my words."

 _ **~The Following Day~**_

Izuku had spent the night in a suite motel room with a soft fluffy bed, a beautiful view, and caretakers who were willing to wait on him hand and food and give him whatever he needed or wanted.

Still… Izuku felt empty inside.

He didn't care about the view, had even shut the blinds because the lights of the city hurt his eyes. He couldn't work up a decent appetite for the delicious dinner the staff presented him with… and the bed he lay in felt cold and empty without the familiar warmth of his husband there.

Sighing heavily Izuku rolled onto his back and lay his arm over his eyes to block the sun that was streaming in. It glinted over his chest, highlighting the scars he'd received from his youth.

"I wanted to fill the void in my life… not make it bigger." He complained and flinched when his phone began to vibrate on the side table. His immediate thought was of Kacchan… but that quickly went away when he read the display and saw Todoroki's number displayed.

"Hey, Todoroki-kun." Izuku rolled onto his back again the phone at his ear. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Midoriya…" Todoroki spoke into the receiver and stare out the window at the gorgeous morning view. The time difference between Japan and the East coast was a full 24 hours, but the time of day usually matched pace which made it convenient when making phone calls. "Sorry if I woke you. I know it's early, but Izumi said she'd felt some pretty emotional vibes coming from you last night. She wanted me to check on you, make sure you were okay."

"I've been better… but I'm surprised Izumi didn't call me herself."

"She wanted to, but the hospital won't allow her to make phone calls from in her room."

"Hospital!?" Izuku shot up. "Is she in labor!?"

"No… it was a false alarm, which just pissed her off. They're taking 24 hours to monitor her and the baby just in case." Todoroki rubbed his eyes. "Neither of us got much sleep last night."

"Join the club… but if Izumi is have pre contraction then at least we're getting close to the finish line, right?" Izuku felt excitement bubble up. "You must be excited."

"We're passed excited and moving onto anxious and annoyed that it's taking so long." Todoroki admitted rubbing the bridge of his nose. "This is the fourth time Izumi has gone through this and it's the longest time it's taken for the kid to decide to come out. Tadashi was the most stubborn and he only stayed in for eight and half months, the twins and Inko were preemies."

"I see, speaking of Tadashi and Inko though did you leave them with the Whiz and the others?"

"Yeah, I've been periodically checking in on them to make sure they haven't destroyed the house. They're pretty good about keeping the kids out of trouble, but when it comes to keeping house and domestic work they're…" Todoroki scratched his cheek trying to come up with the right term. "Inadequate."

"Must be rough, i'm sure it would be easier on you guys if-" Izuku paused and his eyes lit up. "Hey, Todoroki, how about I watch the kids for you?"

"Huh? Midoriya as much as I trust you, I don't think sending the kids all the way to Japan would-"

"No, no I mean I can come stay with you guys… Hiroki and Nowaki are living at the dorms now so they're taken care of. I can take a leave from work for a little while until Izumi gives birth. I can cook and clean and keep an eye on Izumi while you're at work to give you both some peace of mind."

"Actually…" Todoroki rubbed his chin. "That's not a bad idea. I know Izumi would love to see you and it may perk her up. Are you sure it won't be a problem?"

"It would actually really help me out," Izuku smiled. This was exactly what he needed to deal with Kacchan. He could visit his sister, play with his niece and nephew, and with half a world separating them Izuku wouldn't be tempted to cave and go home to Bakugo. "I'll grab some stuff from home and be on the next flight out."

"Alright, I'll tell Izumi that you're coming."

"I can't wait! See you then, Todoroki-kun." Bubbling with excitement, Izuku leapt out of bed and started to get dressed. Thinking he had ample time to gather his things he went straight home to pack… and found Bakugo sitting on the bed as if waiting for him.

"Kacchan!?" Izuku tensed up. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I figured you'd be back here." Bakugo grit his teeth. "You left suddenly without so much as a toothbrush."

Izuku fidgeted guiltily and looked off to the side.

"Yeah, well I was angry. Now I'm back to get my things." He stare to go for the closet but Bakugo yanked him back shoving him onto the bed and pinned him down. "OW! Kacchan get off me!"

"No! I'm not letting you leave this time. You gave me entirely too much time to think last night and it pissed me off." He narrowed his crimson eyes down into his lovers. "You want to talk… fine… but you're not gonna like what I have to say so prepare yourself Deku."

Izuku felt his heart ache and his fingers clenched at his sides. His thoughts from last night spiraled in his head making him go cold and pale.

"Kacchan… I…" Izuku shut his eyes bracing for the heartbreak.

"The reason I don't want kids with you is... because I hate sharing your attention!"

Izuku blinked and looked up.

"Huh?"

"You're so stinking popular that it overshadows me. When we fight together I'm nothing but your right hand man, your freaking shadow. It irritates me, but i deal with it and do what I can to stand out on my own… but that image you so happily portray gives you way too much attention. We can't go on dates or outings or other couple activities without having to worry about squealing girls, or paparazzi and that bugs me to no end…"

Izuku slowly sat up and Bakugo let him sitting on his knees and clenching his teeth and fists.

"...but when we're at home, there's nobody else around. I don't mind sharing your time now and again with your family because I actually like spending time with them too… but you're talking about having a kid that's gonna need your constant attention, someone to feed it, burp it, change it's diaper, play with it, rock it to sleep… Between that, your family, our jobs, and the stupid media when you add all that in when will you possibly have time for me!?"

"Kacchan…" Izuku smiled and cupped his lover's face in his hands. "I'll always have time for you, you know that."

"How do you know, Baka? I've overheard Half-pint's phone calls to you, those brats of hers have her busy 24/7 and she's a freaking house wife with ample time on her hands."

He had a point, Izuku had to admit, but continued to stroke and soothe.

"Why don't we go see it up close… there's only so much we can get from a phone call."

"Hah?" Bakugo narrowed his eyes on Izuku's.

"I was actually gonna go spend a few days with Izumi. She's due any day and both she and Todoroki could use some help to alleviate the stress. Why don't you come with me?"

"What about the munchkins? Aren't you their legal guardian?" Bakugo pointed out.

"They live in the dorms, and if an emergency pops up, Dad and Kairi will be there to take care of it or call us if we're needed. Come on, Kacchan," He gave him a small kiss. "Fly to America with me."

Bakugo hung his head and sighed heavily. It always irked him to admit defeat, but in this instance he was too tired to put up a fight. He lay his forehead against Izuku's shoulder and sighed heavily.

"Let's get packing… you damn nerd."

 **~America~**

The flight had been long, and Izuku could tell Bakugo hadn't really enjoyed it. Still Izuku had enjoyed it and the nap he'd indulged in. Stretching out in the airport lobby he stood beside Bakugo waiting for their luggage to come around, and pulled out his phone to call Todoroki.

After several rings Todoroki answered.

"Midoriya!"

"Hey Todoroki-kun, Kacchan and I just landed, we're waiting for our luggage and then we'll take a taxi to-"

"Change of plans!" Shoto said a bit sharply. "Izumi went into labor… I was trying to call you but I guess you were already on the plane."

"EH!?" Izuku went wide eyed and stunned. "Are you serious?!"

"Dead… she's at 8 centimeters and the doctor says she'll be ready to push within an hour. I called Whiz and he's bringing the kids here so if I give you the address can you and Bakugo meet us here?"

"Of course! We'll be there as soon as we can!" Izuku hung up and Bakugo hefted up their suitcases. "Izumi's in labor."

"WHAT!?" Bakugo visibly paled. "You're joking!"

"No, come on!" He grabbed Bakugo's hand in one and his luggage in the other and the two darted for the exit to hail a cab. On the way to the hospital he called his dad and Kairi to let him know and to forward the message to Freya and the twins.

By the time they arrived at the hospital there were prepping Izumi for the birth. She sat up in bed, squeezing shoto's hand to the point his digits were turning purple. Used to it, Shoto let her and tried to soothe by stroking her belly and back with his free hand.

"You got this, Izumi, it's almost time." He kissed her temple.

"Oh shove it, Shoto." She panted and practiced her lamase breathing. "The next time you want a kid, get yourself pregnant!" Her breath hitched and she screamed through another contraction. "UGH! ENOUGH! GET THE KID OUT!"

"Just be patient, Mrs. Todoroki."

"Oh screw patience, it'll be far less painful for you to shove-" she trailed off when she spotted her brother ad Bakugo frozen in the doorway. "Zuku?"

"Zumi!" Izuku ran to her and took her other hand, flinching only a little when she gripped it tight.

"What are you doing here? Did Shoto call you?" Izumi asked through panting breaths. "You got here fast."

"Not exactly, I was already on my way over here when you went into labor. You didn't tell her I was coming?" Izuku asked and winced again when Izumi hit another contraction and crunched her hand around his.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Like I can really take anymore surprises at the moment." She looked up a Bakugo and gave him a weak smirk. "Well if it isn't explosion boy. How was the flight?"

"Hell… which by the way is exactly how you look." He told her, arms crossed and lounged back on the wall keeping his distance.

"Kacchan!" Izuku scolded but Izumi just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, just you wait…" She grinned at him the glint in her eye returning. "It's hell now… but it'll all be worth it soon." She lay back on the pillows and eyed Shoto who returned the smile. "More than worth it."

"We're about to start." The doctor said and snapped his glove into place. "Anyone who's squeamish should vacate the premise."

"Don't leave…" She looked up at Izuku pleadingly.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised and gripped her hand back. "I wasn't able to be here for the others… but I'm here now, and no way am I missing this."

"Well I'm leaving. Come get me when it's all done." Bakugo started to wave but Izumi called out to him.

"I didn't peg you as the squeamish type, Bakugo." She taunted and had him bristling.

"I'm not!" He jerked his head back to glare at her. "I'm getting out of the way, I'm not help to you here."

"You've never been any help…" She wheezed as the contraction started to spring up but she fought to keep composure this time. "... but I still want you to stay."

"Why?" Fidgeting uncomfortable he looked around.

"Because…you idiot… you're family." She grinned at him. "So stay… unless you're afraid."

He was afraid, but it was that very reason that had his back going up and taking on Izumi's challenge. That… and for the first time Izumi voiced that she actually wanted him around.

"Fine, but if you think I'm letting you hold my hand just so you can break my fingers you're crazy." He stood beside Izuku, doing his best to stay out of the nurses and doctor's way.

"Heh… damn… oh well I'll just have to hit you later." She winked and braced up and started to push.

Just watching the scene was grueling. Bakugo made a face as he kept his eyes on Izumi. She was bright red, sweating, and screaming like a banshee. She and Izuku had a high pain tolerance so to hear her screaming like that made him think that labor had to be as painful as TV and movies made it seem.

Why did she do it? He wondered clenching his teeth. Why did she and Todoroki go through this over and over? They had enough kids didn't they? So why go through all the morning sickness, the cravings, the hormonal mood swings, back cramps, and labor pain? How could a whining, crying, needy little poop monster possibly be worth the trouble?

"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed and Izumi fell back on the pillows heaving breaths and straining to see her baby. The bundle cried and wailed and Bakugo made a face.

See it was already…

He got closer, and looking down at the baby something in him twisted and pulled. The bundle wriggled, it's red face scrunched up and mouth wide open as it wailed. It was so… tiny.

"He's beautiful Izumi." Izuku cried as he took the honor and cut the cord himself.

"He really is, you did it Izumi." Shoto kissed her sweaty temple, his normally stoic expression so full of happiness that Bakugo felt another twist inside.

"A boy…" she laughs softly and nuzzled against Shoto. "Figures I specialize in boys. Inko and I are way outnumbered."

"Ah, but that's alright… with so many brothers surrounding her I'm sure she'll grow up strong, and proud, just like her mama." Shoto smiled and Izumi returned it with a glint.

"Like I'd let her be anything else."

"Alright he's all clean and checked… here you go Mrs. Todoroki." The doctor handed the baby to izumi and she immediately crooned and held him close. Shoto bent in gently stroking the tuff of green hair.

"Looks like he's gonna be mostly Midoriya this time." He commented.

"Yeah, i can already see the freckles." She tapped the little nose with tears dripping down her face. Shoto wiped them away with a gently brush of his hand and the proud parents shared a deep kiss.

Izuku stood back with Bakugo eying the moment with twists and pulls of his own that brought on the heavy flow of tears. He tensed up a little when Bakugo lay his hand atop his head and ruffled the curls.

"They look really happy, don't they?"

"Yeah… yeah they really do." Izuku sniffed wiping at his tears.

"This is what you want?" He said, his voice staying soft so only Izuku could hear.

"Yeah, it is." Izuku lifted his head keeping his eyes on the happy family "I really really do."

"Alright…" He wrapped and arm around Izuku. "Then let's do it."

Izuku gasped and whirled his head to look him in the eye.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah…" Bakugo agreed, letting the smallest of smiles grace his lips.

"Kacchan…" Izuku whimpered and burst into tears again. He hugged Bakugo tight burying his face in his neck. "Thank you!"

"Baka… stop your crying." Bakugo pet his hair the smile still on his face. "How do you expect to raise a kid if you blubber just like one?"

"It's okay… it's okay because I have you." He sniffed and pulled back smiling tearily. "We're gonna be amazing parents, Kacchan."

"Damn right…" Bakugo brushed a thumb over Izuku's cheek to wipe a tear away. "If we're doing this, we're doing it right. No half assing it."

"Yeah!" Izuku grinned big. "Time to go Plus Ultra!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Awww da fluff! I've got no other comments other than that.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Baby Fever**_


	9. Baby Fever

**We are the Future: 2nd Act**

 **Chapter 9: Baby Fever**

"No." Bakugo said firmly wondering how he got stuck playing watchdog to Izumi and the new baby while Todoroki and Izuku picked up the rest of the family from the airport.

"He won't bite you, Bakugo, and even if he did it wouldn't hurt."

"No he'll just drool and slobber and more than likely cry all over me." Bakugo said in complaint.

"You're gonna have to get used to it now that you've agreed to give Izuku the family he wants." She pointed out with a smirk and had his temple throbbing.

"Oh shut up that was all your fault Half Pint and you know it!" He pointed an accusing finger. "Don't think i don't know you somehow concocted this whole thing. I'm onto you, Bitch."

"Jerk." She countered and held out the baby. "Just hold him for thirty seconds. If you don't like it I'll take him back."

"Tch…" Bakugo stare at the sleeping infant and grunted. "Fine, but if this little brat pisses on me, pukes on me, or anything in that degree you're gonna…" he trailed off as Izumi slipped the baby into his arms. The weight and feel of him lightening on his heart and his face immediately softened.

"There…" Izumi pat his arm and sat on the side of the bed to look at them both. "The world didn't end now did it?"

"I guess not…" Bakugo muttered and shifted just a little so he could sit back in the chair. He took his eyes off the kid so he could give Izumi a once over. She rubbed her arm, showing she'd been needing a break. The delivery had taken its toll, he could see the weariness and fatigue on her face… and he'd seen the physical damage it had done to her body… yet she looked so happy. He gave a heavy sigh. "Why do you do it, Izumi?"

"Hmmm?" She cocked her head to the side. "Do what?"

"Having all these kids. You gotta be sick of it by now… nine months of throwing up, cramping, gaining all that weight, and all the stress and pain from labor."

"Hmmm…" she shuffled her feet back and forth as she gave it serious thought. "Well the twins kinda blindsided me so that's a different matter for a different subject. Shoto and I could have been happy with just the twins, but Shoto never got to really experience having a child. Tadashi was the one who helped me through the nine months of hell, the intense labor, the late night crying, and whatnot. He was also the one that got to see them take their first steps, hear their first words… right up until he died Tadashi was the twin's father in everything but blood. I chose to have another child because I wanted to give Shoto that experience."

"So you had one more kid… but you could have stopped there."

"We could have, but we didn't." She leaned forward her intense green eyes staring into his. "What are you really trying to ask me, Bakugo?"

"I didn't want this… I still don't think I do." Bakugo stare back down at the baby. "You made your point that the experience of having a kid is a great thing… but it's something I never wanted…"

"Because you and Izuku couldn't have one together like straight pairings. The child you guys decide to adopt won't be a mesh of you and him, but someone else's altogether and you'll just be taking on the responsibility of it's welfare… and you don't know if you can love someone else's kid... Am I right?"

"I guess…" He grunted and shifted a little when the baby began to fuss and his face turned frazzled.

"Becoming a parent, Bakugo… it changes you. You see things from a new perspective, you live your lives differently. It's not just the responsibilities and cares for the child, though that is important… it's the bonding you spend with your partner, and the child. The memories you share of those times... those are the most precious and important aspects of parenthood." She looked down at her newest little boy and gently stroked a finger across his cheek. "You and Zuku will have a different kind of experience… but you'll do it together. That's what Izuku really wants… to have this experience with you in the only way he knows he can."

"Yeah, I get that." He lowered his head. "So I'll try… for him."

"Good…" Izumi smiled and held out her hands. "Alright your thirty seconds are up. I'll take him back now."

"Hell no." He scooted the chair up to the wall, and Izumi laughed.

"Hai, hai… It's Uncle Bakugo bonding time."

 **~Airport~**

"Dad!" Hiroki rushed up arms out and engulfed Shoto in a hug. "How's mom and the baby?"

"Both are well," Shoto ruffled his son's hair and looked up at Nowaki who walked composed beside Freya who was looking glum and sick. "Hello Freya… you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little airsick. I'll be fine once I'm off the plane." She muttered.

"You are off the plane…" Nowaki pointed out and held her upright when she started to tip.

"Ugh you sure?" She held her mouth feeling ready to barf. "The world is still spinning."

"Come on, Freya, let's go use the restroom before going to the hospital. Don't want you getting carsick on top of this." Kairi pat her daughter's back and gave an apologetic motion to Todoroki.

"Take your time, the excitement is over, so we're just basking in the glow now." Shoto smiled and looked to Izuku who seemed a bit glowy himself. "Congrats by the way, Midoriya."

"Eh?" Izuku looked to Shoto and rubbed the back of his head blushing. "Thanks… but I really should be congratulating you."

"Grandbaby number five." All Might wiped at his eyes. "I really should have convinced Endeavor to come along."

"Grandpa Enji sure is grumpy," Hiroki pouted. "I called him and told him mom had the baby and he should come with us, but he said he wasn't interested in coming to see the harpy spawn and I should keep my nose away from such matters… whatever that means."

"It means he and mom really don't get along and we shouldn't push him to go visit her when all they'll do is bicker and complain to and about each other." Nowaki clarified.

"Ah that makes sense." Hiroki bopped his fist into his open palm. "Oh hey, where are Inko and Tadashi? We brought them gifts from Japan!" He said with bright eyes.

"They're at the hospital with Whiz and Compress. They and Bakugo are holding the fort until we get back." Shoto explained.

"Then let's hurry and get there!" Hiroki rushed to the baggage check. "Come on, come on!"

"Always in a hurry…" Izuku laughed and pat Nowaki's shoulder. "You excited too, Nowaki?"

"I guess… though we're missing class to be here." He looked down and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Shinso-sensei wasn't happy because we were supposed to start rescue training today."

"You can make it up to him, by performing well in the next class." Shoto told him and eyed Freya and Kairi as they returned from the bathroom. "Now that we're all here, let's head back."

"I can't wait… it's a boy isn't it?" Kairi said with a sweet smile.

"Yes, Izumi and I have named him Ikalgo Todoroki."

"Ikalgo eh?" All Might rubbed his chin. "That's an interesting name."

"It's a play off of Igalko which means "Hearth" but it's also a mesh of yours, Izuku and Bakugo's names which is what Izumi wanted. She wanted to give tribute to the greatest heroes in the world."

Izuku and All Might both held their chests as twin arrows of pride and joy pierce their hearts simultaneously.

"IZUMI!" They cried and held each other, the other members of their party staring with fat sweat drops on their temples.

"Well now you've done it dad…" Hiroki complained. "Now we're gonna have to paddle our way out of here."

"That wasn't my intention." Shoto slumped and rubbed the back of his neck. "My apologies."

 **~The Hospital~**

The moment the family crowded into Izumi's hospital room, baby Ikalgo was fussed and crooned over by many. Freya got the chance to hold the baby, and with her air sickness gone she was all smiles and tears over her little nephew.

"I was hoping you'd have another girl… but he's beautiful Izumi. Congrats."

"Thanks, Freya-chan." Izumi smiled at her sister. "So tell me, how are classes with the boys? You guys have had classes for a couple days now so tell me how you're liking UA."

"We're kicking ass!" Hiroki claimed and got a stern look from Shoto from the language. "Uh, I mean we're doing great. All three of us are in the top five of the class along with some girl named Jean and our friend Akira."

"Takahashi, eh? Glad to see Panther's pupil is doing well." She looked to Nowaki who said nothing and just seemed to be down in general. His eyes wandered aimlessly around the hospital and Izumi frowned. She recalled the conversation she had with Izuku about Nowaki and knew she couldn't hold back her worry any longer. "Shoto…"

"Yes, dear?" He pat her shoulder. "Can you put Ikalgo in his crib, and escort our family to the cafeteria. I'm sure everyone's hungry and could use some refreshment."

"Sure…" He walks around the bed and takes Ikalgo setting him down. He started motioning everyone out but Izumi crooked a finger at Nowaki.

"Not you, young man. Come sit and keep me company." She looked to HIroki. "Grab your brother something to eat, Hiroki. He and I are gonna have a chat."

"What did you do?" Hiroki whispered into his ear and Nowaki sighed and shrugged.

"Nothing… I don't think." He walked to his mother and obediently sat beside his mother on the bed letting her brush back his hair with her fingers. Once the family was out of the room his chin hit his chest.

"What did I do?" He asked expecting to be in some kind of trouble.

"Nothing Nowaki, but I'm worried about you." She grabbed his chin to make him look at her. "There's something on your mind...I can tell...and i think i know what it is."

Nowaki tensed up and looked back at his mother stricken.

"Y-You can?"

"Of course I can, I'm your mother after all." She pulled him in hugging tightly. "So...should I keep talking or are you gonna tell me?"

"Not even Hiroki knows, or if he does he doesnt let on that he knows." Nowaki buried his head in her chest groaning.

"Oh I'm sure he has an inkling as your twin. Izuku never had to tell me much of anything because I could just tell when something was up."

"I see… I guess you would know then seeing as you watched Uncle Deku go through it too." Nowaki deduced and closed his eyes, letting his mother's fingers soothe his anxious heart.

Izumi's brows knit together...but then softened as she thought of her mother.

"Yeah I suppose so...but I gotta say I took it harder than he did." She slouched back against the pillows and he cuddled right into her which made her smile. Her little Nowaki wasn't so little anymore, but she liked he could still do this without feeling ashamed of it. "You can never prepare yourself enough for something like that to happen...then when it does it just smacks you across the face. Reality is harsh that way."

"Is there anyway to make it stop?" He looked up at her pleadingly and Izumi's heart broke a little.

"Fraid not sweetie. This is the kind of thing that either goes away naturally or never at all." She explained and tucked hair behind his ear.

"Never?" He looked down gritting his teeth. "I hate that...I just wanna be normal."

"You can be...you don't have to let this affect you, Nowaki. Look at your Uncle Deku, he came out just fine. Something like this doesn't have to break you. I should know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I could ask Uncle Deku how he makes it work." Nowaki sat up straight and his eyes serious again. "Maybe he can even give me some tips on how I can handle it too."

"That's a good idea. He'd love that you're opening up to him. He's been worried too."

"You mean Uncle Deku knows too?!" Nowaki shot straight up looking fretful.

"So does your father."

"What?!" Nowaki jumped up and out of bed looking frantic. "Him too? Oh my god how embarrassing. How am I gonna look him in the face?" Nowaki covered his face with his hands.

"Nowaki it's nothing to be ashamed of…" Izumi tried to soothe. "You're going through something traumatic, and its-"

"Damn right it's traumatic! How are you supposed to face your own father when he knows you're attracted to guys?"

"You just...wait what?" Izumi suddenly felt faint. "What did you just say?"

Nowaki look at his mother flushed and teary eyed.

"Father knows I'm attracted to guys...that's what you said."

"He...you…" Izumi held her head. "Oh boy. This is not what I was prepared for."

"Prepare?" Now confusion spread on Nowaki's face. "Mom, I'm gay. Isn't that what we've been talking about this whole time?".

"No, and I'm not sure if I'm more shocked or relieved by that." She sighed heavily and waved a hand in the air. "Okay, fresh start…" She lifted her eyes to Nowaki. "How long have you been gay, Nowaki?"

"I dunno… a few years I guess." Nowaki tugged at one of his random curls. "I'm not sure if it's been longer than that, but I know when I knew because it just sort of happened."

"You had sex?"

"EH?!" He blushed. "Mom! No! I haven't done anything that intimate yet. I got kissed and I liked it… it was just supposed to be a stupid dare but…" He looked away fidgeting. "Then I started thinking of kissing other guys, and now when I get touched by them I…" He groaned. "Please don't make me say anything more than that."

"Okay, okay I get the picture sweetie." She waved her hands motioning him to settle down. She let out another sigh before smiling at him. "So the reason you've been so distant and stoic is because you've been trying to hide your emotions and attraction from other guys, right?"

"Yeah." Nowaki nodded a little guiltily. "I was doing fine up until we ran into Takahashi-kun again."

"Takahashi?" Her brow rose and her lips twitched making Nowaki fidget.

"Don't look at me like that, mom. This is serious! The guy won't get a clue! He's ultra clingy, always touching me, hugging me, catching me off guard. On top of that he's too curious for his own good. He's bound to notice!"

"So?" She tilted her head to the side. "Let him notice. If he figures it out, he'll back off and that's what you want, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I guess…" He poked his fingers together. "I just… don't want him to hate me."

"I can understand that, Nowaki. Frankly I'm relieved that this is all you're really worried about. I was afraid it was something a lot more serious than that."

"Huh?" Nowaki's interest piqued. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"I thought we were talking about Tadashi."

"You mean, Dad?" Nowaki relaxed and his eyes went serious. "Why would we be talking about him?"

"All of us were worried because we thought maybe you were starting to remember the night he died... and that's the reason you were cutting yourself off from your emotions."

"I barely even remember dad's face let alone his death. If you didn't keep pictures of him all over I wouldn't even know what he looked like. Besides I didn't really see anything that night because I was asleep. The only thing I remember is waking up and being told you were in the hospital and dad was dead."

"I see…' Izumi hung her head, both relieved and aching from that confession. "That's fine then."

"If you guys should be worried about anyone it's Hiroki anyway…" Nowaki frowned.

"Eh?" Izumi's head shot up. "Why?"

"Out of the three of us, Hiroki is the only one who saw everything."

Izumi's eyes went wide as she recalled that night with clarity. The blood, the cold… the sirens of the ambulances… and the black that swallowed her heart up.

"Everything?"

 _~Flashback~_

 _A five year old Nowaki stirred a little when the bed shifted. He sleepily blinked his eyes open to stare into the dark._

" _Hiro? Where are you going?"_

" _I'm thirsty…" Hiroki told him with a yawn. "I'm gonna go get more juice from the party."_

" _You should just get a glass of water from the kitchen." Nowaki mumbled but slipped right back to sleep._

" _Yeah, yeah..." Hiroki thought aloud. The inside of the house was dark but for the lights from outside causing the inside to glow a little. He found a plastic cup and filled it with water from the fridge and sipped at it with a frown. He really wanted juice._

 _He glanced to the side at the party that was still in full swing on the front lawn. He started to walk towards it but something from the back door caught his eye. He spotted Tadashi lighting a cigarette and smiled. His dad would get him juice if he asked. He was clearly the easier target._

 _Changing directions he stepped toward Tadashi, the greeting on his lips… and then he saw it. The knife going straight through Tadashi's chest, blood splattering out smudging against the window of the backdoor. His father fell to the ground bleeding, and the shadowed man stood over him smiling sinisterly. His eyes met the villain's once… just once… and his cup fell to ground spilling all around his feet._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Hiroki shook off the memory when Freya shoved his shoulder.

"Oi! Wake up, you're zoning out again."

"Sorry, my bad." Hiroki laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Just thinking too much I guess."

"Eh?" Freya raised a brow. "Thinking about what?"

"Oh you know… the usual." Hiroki waved it off and looked down at the plastic cup in his hand. Instead of water, his cup held a clear citrus drink that fizzed… but it was enough to have him reliving that moment over and over in his head… that moment he'd watched a villain stab his father through the chest, and he spent the rest of the night cowering into his blanket praying it was all a bad dream. "Just the usual."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: Huu, huu, huu… *rubs hands together* what's next? We'll just have to see.**

 **Next Chapter: P.T.S.D.**


	10. PTSD

**We are the Future: 2nd Act**

 **Author's Warning: If ya'll don't like Yaoi then you're SOOOOOOOO reading the wrong story… but just to clarify this chapter will contain some lime content which dives into the yaoi category so ya'll have been warned!**

 **Chapter 10: PTSD**

The family stayed together for about a week before going their separate ways. While Izumi was sad to see her twins go, she was grateful to be home again and gaining a sense of normalcy. She hated hospitals.

Baby Ikalgo, her latest pride and joy, had already started showing more and more features of his face. The hair wasn't curly but instead fine and straight like Shoto's. She imagined in time he'd style it with varying degrees of personality, whichever one suited him at his age and interest at the time. His eyes were green like hers, but they held such curiosity and intrigue and she imagined Ikalgo would relate more to his father in terms of personality and interests.

Izumi loved seeing the progress of her children. She loved watching them grow up and become their own people, seeing how their memories and experiences shaped their personalities.

Loved it… but also worried about it.

With Ikalgo refusing to sleep for the third night in a row, Izumi felt it was time to let Shoto in on what she'd learned from Nowaki. He'd taken the fact Nowaki was gay in stride with only hints of surprise… but the news of Hiroki witnessing Tadashi's death turned her husband's already pale complexion stark.

"You're serious? Hiroki is the one who saw everything?" Shoto held Ikalgo, his eyes concerned and worried for his eldest son. "I had no idea."

"It surprised me too…" Izumi admitted as she poured two cups of coffee. She brought one over to Shoto before sitting beside him on the couch. "When Nowaki told me the truth I could hardly believe it. Hiroki always looks so happy and energetic, I find it so hard to believe he's been carrying around such a dark secret." She held her chest and lowered her head.

"People handle grief in different ways, Izumi." Shoto lifted his free hand to take a long sip of his coffee. The buzz of it easing his sleep deprived mind. Ikalgo was cute, but the little tike didn't sleep much. "You and Izuku did."

"True enough… but still seeing something like that and at such a young age... It has to have some kind of negative affect on him." She lifted her eyes to him, a tear finding its way down her cheek which she quickly wiped away. "Hiroki loved Tadashi. He remembers him even now. It's why it took him so long to really warm up to calling you dad… he called you Uncle Shoto for years, even after we got married."

"Yeah…" Shoto's eyes look pained at the memory, and more so at seeing Izumi's heart breaking from the realization that neither of them knew Hiroki as well as they once believed. "Izumi… please don't cry."

"I can't. Why didn't I see it?" The tears just kept falling, whether it was the post birth hormones, or the stress of a restless night Izumi just couldn't work up the effort to stop the tears. "I'm his mother, Shoto, I'm supposed to know when my baby is hurting."

"Hey…" Shoto shifted Ikalgo into the opposite arm so he could cup Izumi's cheek and turn her face to him. "It's not just on you, Izumi. It's on both of us. We should have known, but didn't. Hiroki's been strong on his own for now because he's had Nowaki there to support him. Now that we know too then we can be prepared for when he needs us."

"Will it be enough?"

"It will…" He leaned down kissing her warmly on the lips. "You raised two strong boys, there's nothing they can't handle."

 **~U.A. Dormitories~**

"You're joking!"

Nowaki stared at the girl's uniform with a twitch in his eyebrow.

"Nope. Shinso-sensei has given us the honor of choosing the punishment for you, your brother and Freya. We've decided that your punishment for ditching class is you have to wear this girls uniform for the rest of the day." Jean said with the girls backing her up.

"Sensei approved of it." Juliette confirmed, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah, so ditch the jeans and slip into a skirt, Nowa-kun." Yori grinned cheekily and shoved the skirt in question at him.

"You guys only made Hiro and Freya do the class chores for a week." He held out the skirt like it was one of his little brother's dirty diapers. "Why am I the only one that's different?!"

"Because the girls and I were not gonna waste this opportunity to bring out your feminine potential." Jean snapped her fingers. "Girls… let's doll him up."

"Doll me up!?" Nowaki suddenly was surrounded and he went blue faced. "What does that even mean?! No wait stop KWEH!"

 **~20 MINUTES LATER~**

Hiroki and Freya bust a gut at Nowaki's appearance. The girls hadn't stopped at the uniform. They completely did him up with tights, underwear and heels. His hair had a small pigtail coming from the left side and they removed his glasses so those big dual pigment eyes popped.

"Omg Nowaki you're so precious!" Hiro laughed and held his sides.

"Your mom would be so proud." Freya agreed wheezing. "I can't breathe!"

"Neither can I…" Nowaki whined. "This corset is killing me."

That comment had new spurts of laughter coughing out of Freya and Hiroki.

"Well sounds like they're having fun." Takeru stealthily clicked a picture of Nowaki and then turned on the couch to admire it. "It's a little scary how good he looks in that. I bet if we showed this picture around campus he'd have some new admirers."

"I don't see what's so amusing about it." Haru sipped his coffee and read a magazine beside Rin who had also taken pictures. "He doesn't look all that different to me."

"That's the funny part." Hinata pointed out chuckling.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Baka Hinata. You're petite and skinny. Put a wig on and you've got a pretty girly face too." Kageyama pointed out.

"I do not!" Hinata growled in defiance.

"Even in boys clothes Nowaki's pretty attractive." Akira watched from the back of couch. His tail twitched back and forth. He couldn't shake this feeling he got looking Nowaki dressed like a girl. "When I saw him for the first time after five years I instantly thought he was a girl."

"Dude you crushing?" Takeru teased. "is that why you like clinging to him all the time?"

"I wouldn't call it a crush…" Akira murmured, but the more he stare the more he began to wonder. "...or would I?"

 **~Several Days Later~**

With the Sports Festival and Midterms coming up the students were eager to prepare themselves for the upcoming combat...but dreaded to study. While Akira wasn't stupid he couldn't grasp enough algebra to get him past a C average.

He asked Nowaki to tutor him… which was in it of itself a trying task. The guy was determined to keep him at arm's length… and it was really starting to irritate him.

Why did Nowaki dislike him so much? What did he do to him? Was it really because he disliked being touched? He'd let all those girls get him pratically naked and shove girl clothes on him, but he couldn't even get a hug without feeling intrusive.

Why did that bother him so much? There could only be one conclusion. Takeru was right… he had a crush on Nowaki.

It was made all the more apparent during their study session. He found himself getting distracted by Nowaki's every little move; Watched him elegantly motion with his fingers across the textbook, listening to his voice that was firm but mellow when trying to get his point across.

Nowaki adjusted his glasses, and tucked a loose curl behind his ear to keep it out of his face. The guy really did look like a girl… is that why he was so attracted to him?

No, as Kageyama pointed out Hinata also had a feminine gait as did several other guys he'd known in school. There was something else… something alluring about the ice prince.

Was it those eyes? The dual colors were intriguing, but Nowaki barely let him look long enough into those eyes to truly get a feel for them.

Maybe it was all that hair… soft and curly, with a gentle fragrance he found appealing and distinct…

"And you solve the equation by plugging in the numbers like this…" Nowaki glanced up and frowned when he caught Akira's dazed stare. "Hey, are you listening?"

No, Akira thought with a soft sigh… it couldn't just be one element… it had to be the whole package. Many people, men and women, had Nowaki's features individually… but it was the complete package, paired with his cool yet cute demeanor. He liked everything about Nowaki.

"Takahashi… Takahashi…" Nowaki called his name several times his face turning annoyed. "AKIRA!" Nowaki lifted the book and slapped him on the head.

"GAH! What?!" Snapping out of his daze Akira blinked and rubbed the top of his head. Nowaki scowled at him and immediately started packing up his books.

"For crying out loud, I took time out of my day to help you with this homework and you can't even give me the common courtesy of listening to what I have to say. If you're not gonna take this seriously then I'm going back to my room." He stood up shouldering his bag.

"What? No wait, Nowaki!" Akira snagged his hand sitting up on his knees so he was chest level with Nowaki.

Irritated Nowaki whirled around and glared at him.

"What?"

Akira stare at him, awed at that irritated yet alluring face. He couldn't help himself. He pulled Nowaki down and cuddled him.

"God you're cute." He declared, his tail waving around playfully while his ears perked and twitched. He let out a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a purr.

Nowaki blushed bright red at the sound and struggled against him.

"Let go of me."

"No…" Akira held him tighter. "I like holding you."

"Damn it I said let go!" Nowaki iced him and Akira cursed breaking. "Get a fucking clue! I don't want you hugging me and touching me, I hate it!"

"Why?" Akira glared feeling all manner of frustration bubbling up. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, I hate this." He motioned between them. "Touching me, hugging me, calling me cute, are you trying to stop my heart? Is this all a sick joke to you?"

"What?" Confusion registered on his face.

"Get a clue you fucking dumbass." Nowaki grabbed his face kissing him quick and hard.

Akira's eyes popped open and he fell back when Nowaki shove away panting and red faced.

"Get it now? Stop playing at a game where you have no idea what the rules are." he turned his back holding his mouth. "I'm going back to my room."

It took Akira two seconds to react.

Akira snatched his hand again, and before Nowaki could protest he found himself being kissed, but this time with more fervor and exploration.

"Nowaki…" Akira purred his name out, his hands gripping Nowaki's slender waist to hold him tightly against him as his mouth continued to feast on the taste of the kiss.

The kiss threw Nowaki for a loop; heat crept up in his cheeks, his limbs going rigor straight, and his breath catching in his throat.

"Taka...mmmph...hashi… stop it." Flustered and unable to think Nowaki fell against the strong grip and allowed his mouth to be plundered and explored. He felt his back hit the floor, and Akira's body weight press intimately on his.

Heat and hunger rushed up and Nowaki just sunk into it. He revelled in Akira's curious and wandering mouth, the wide palmed hands that pulled at his clothes and stroked over his cool skin heating it up.

Akira's scent was so wild and masculine and his strong athletic build just paired with it perfectly. Was it no wonder Nowaki had just a hard time resisting this guy? He moaned, his frozen walls of defense melting at the intense heat that flooded from their connection.

"Nowaki…" Akira panted against his neck. His sharp canines grazed over his skin and his rough patch tongue salivated at the salty taste. "What are you doing to me?"

"That's my line…" He panted and arched up when Akira bit down on his neck and trailed more across his collar bone. "Takahashi!"

"No… say my name." Akira pulled back, those slitted eyes staring intensely into Nowaki's shimmering dual pigments. "Say my name, Nowaki."

"Ah… Ah…" Nowaki stammered, and shuddered as their lips brush together again. He was about to be devoured, and desperately wanted it. "Aki-"

"Hey Akira do you have-" Hiroki opened the door to Akira's room and paused at the sight of him and his brother tangled with their clothes half off and arms locked around each other. All three stayed frozen for a moment, assessing the situation, and then all hell broke loose.

"Ahhhhh!" Hiro screamed in the doorway pointing at them.

"Hiro! Don't freak out!" Akira sat up freeing Nowaki who lay dazed on the floor staring up at his brother.

"I'm not freaking out!" Hiro claimed his eyes wide and face flushed.

"Yes you are! You're screaming, damn it, close the door." Akira yanked him and closed the door before anymore spectators showed up. Nowaki slowly sat up running fingers through his tangled hair.

"Hiro it's not what you think." Nowaki started but Hiroki immediately cut him off, throwing his hands up erratically.

"Like hell it isn't! How long has this been happening?"

"Nothings happened." Nowaki assured but met with another of Hiroki's wild hand gestures.

"Nothing happened?" He scoffed. "Do you think I'm stupid? You're both practically naked, and you've got hickeys all over your neck!"

"What? Where?!" Blushing bright red Nowaki jolted up to his feet to look in the mirror and let out a sound of distress at the bruising marks all along his collarbone. "Crap."

Hiroki grabbed Akira by the front of his shirt.

"What the hell have you done to my twin!? I know he was dressed like a girl the other day but he's really a boy! Just look!" Hiroki tugged Nowaki's pants down making him squawk.

"Kweh! Hiro! Stop it! You're overreacting!" Nowaki pulled his pants back up and tried to set his clothes and hair back to rights. "Besides I made the first move, not him."

"Don't tell me you…" The fight quickly died from Hiroki's face and confusion replaced it. "Wait what?"

"I'm gay, Hiro… I should have told you a long time ago but I thought it would make things awkward." Nowaki fidgeted. "Kinda like it is now."

"You're… for how long?" Hiroki stare in utter shock.

"Do you remember Doug Carstairs?" Nowaki felt his shoulders hunch at the confession.

"The bet? Damn it I told Jack he went too far with that stupid dare." Hiroki held his face groaning. "Oh man… I can't believe I went five years without knowing you were gay. We're twins, we're supposed to know everything about each other."

"I'm sorry, Hiroki… it's my fault for hiding it." He lowered his head and glanced at Akira who sat on the bed, his shirt still unbuttoned and his ears twitching as he listened to their conversation. "I didn't want to act on it… I just wanted to be normal… but I'm not. I…" He blushed bright red as he admitted it openly. "I like Takahashi-kun."

Akira's lips curved up and his eyes softened on Nowaki. Relief and joy filled him up as everything about their situation was coming into the clear.

"I like you too, Nowaki."

Nowaki smiled softly and genuinely at him. Hiroki looked between the two and groaned rubbing his face.

"Ugh this is way weird… but I guess I can't really complain. Are you sure you're okay with this?" He turned to Nowaki, his eyes serious. "I mean you know how hard it is being in a same sex relationship. We've seen it up close and personal."

"Yeah we have…" Nowaki turned his warm smile to his brother. "Which is why I know it can work. I want to do my best to make it work, Hiroki… so can you please support me on this?"

"Well…" Hiro grumbled, his brow furrowed. It was rare that he saw his brother want something so openly and passionately. How could he possibly turn him down? "Okay. You have my support."

"Thanks Hiro." Nowaki hugged his brother which he immediately fidgeted under.

"Yeah, yeah… but just so we're clear." He pointed a finger at Akira. "No sex!"

"Now you're just hurting my feelings." Akira laughed but held up a hand. "Alright, no sex… for now." He added with a murmur.

"I'm serious, Aki." Hiroki jerked a thumb at his brother. "My brother is already getting shit for his femininity and doesn't need this." he motioned between the two of them. "Getting out and complicating matters. So this is OUR secret… got it?"

"And Freya's…" Akira leaned back on his hands, and both Hiroki and Nowaki look at him dumbfounded.

"Hah?"

"I told Freya about my attraction towards you Nowaki… so sooner or later she'll figure it out. We'll have to fully disclose or she may spill to someone else."

Hiroki slapped a hand on his face.

"Hey I had to tell someone, and Freya's the only one I have any kind of close connection to aside from the two of you. She didn't seem all that surprise by it, she even wished me luck." He gave a thumbs up to emphasize his words.

"Fine, Fine, We'll disclose to Aunt Freya, but that's it! I mean it Akira. Our entire family is under high scrutiny and this kind of secret could really be blown out of proportion."

"That's fine… I get the need for secrecy. It just means I get to keep cute Nowaki all to myself." He grinned and caused Nowaki to flush and fidget. "At any rate, why did you come to see me anyway?" he asked Hiroki.

"Hmmm? Oh I was wonder if you had any warm milk or creamer."

"That's such a typical stereotype." Akira sighed heavily.

"So you don't have any?" Hiroki crossed hsi arms and raised a brow.

"No I do… but it's still a damn stereotype." He got up and walked to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk and set it in his microwave. "Having trouble sleeping?"

"Sort of…" Hiroki rubbed the back of his head and diverted his eyes. "Let's just say I don't want any unexpected dreams."

"Hiro…" Nowaki turned his brother. "Do you want me to stay in your room tonight? Just in case?"

"Nah… you're right next door if I really need yah." He laughed it off, but a small bead of sweat dripped down his temple. "I'm only drinking the milk as a precaution as I've been getting a lot more flashbacks than usual."

"Flashbacks?" Akira handed him the warm milk and Hiroki sipped at it. "About your old man?"

"Mmmm but I'm fine, really." Hiroki grinned. "Hell after seeing the two of you tangled up on the floor, I doubt I'll be dreaming about any of that mess."

 **~That Night~**

Hiroki tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat pooled down his temples and he flinched and shivered as his nightmares came back to plague him.

 **~Dream Sequence~**

The city burned and smoke clogged the air making it difficult to breathe. Hiroki felt so heavy as he ran through the wreckage. He dodged tumbling debris and crawled underneath a tall wall of concrete and metal pipes. On the other side was the raging inferno and a single figure standing at it's epicenter.

"DAD!"

Dabi slowly turned his head toward Hiroki and his lips quirked.

"Hey there squirt…" He stretched his hand out. "Come here and join the party."

"What are you talking about? We can't stay here! This place is dangerous!"

Dabi's blue eyes flashed cool a moment but his smile never wavered.

"Wrong, Hiroki… this…" he holds his hands out, blue flames flashing out around him. "This is our element. We couldn't be safer."

He stepped back into the flames, his skin charring, but his eyes still piercing through the blaze.

"DAD!" Hiroki rushed forward and winced as the inferno raged. "Dad stop it! Your body isn't meant to take that much heat! DAD!"

"Join me, Hiroki…" He reached out grabbing his son by the wrist. "Embrace your inner demon!"

Hiroki gasped and screamed in terror as he was dragged into the flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **~End of Dream Sequence~**

Hiroki woke with a start. Ice water soaked him head to toe and Nowaki stood above him shaking and wide eyed.

"Finally you're up. You trying to set the whole building on fire?"

Hiroki shivered and looked around his room. His mattress, pillows, and sheets were all torched, and the wall beside his bed had a nice black charr going up the side.

"Damn it…" He cursed and wiped at his face. "Thanks, Nowaki."

"Don't mention it." Nowaki sighed with relief and sat on the bed. "Just be glad I snuck in after you'd already gone to sleep. If I'd done as you asked and gone to bed you would have burned down the entire third level."

"I'm sorry." Hiroki hung his head resting it into his hands. "I'm really sorry."

Nowaki said nothing at first, just stare at his brother's turbulent face and just couldn't keep his mouth closed anymore.

"You should tell Uncle Deku."

"He's got his own problems with the whole Hero's Ward thing. He doesn't need me adding to it." Hiroki insisted.

"He's our guardian while we're here in Japan… but fine if you don't wanna tell him then tell Shinso Sensei, or the principle, or someone. You can't keep this bottled up anymore Hiroki. It's gonna get you or someone else killed one day."

Hiroki grit his teeth and he glared up at him.

"I can handle it… this is the first time I've had a nightmare in almost a year. Some things just happened that triggered it. I just need to forget it, I need to forget him!" Hiroki held his chest. "Tadashi is dead, he was never our real father, he's nothing but a bad memory that's bound to go away."

"Hiroki… you don't believe that. I know you don't. Dad was and still is important to you. He raised us, helped you control your quirk and awaken mine. I may not remember what he looks like but that doesn't erase what all he did for us and for mom."

Hiroki jerked up and out of bed. He walked to the mirror, eyed his face and hair. He saw the roots of green coming back… the dark green that could be close to black. He'd have to ask someone to help him dye it back.

"Shoto is our real father…"

"You don't believe that either…" Nowaki smiled sadly at him. "You never have. It's why it took you so long to stop calling him Uncle Shoto."

Hiroki clenched his fists at his side and lowered his head as the tears spilled down.

"Doesn't matter what I believe. What's important is the truth… and the truth is the man who raised us the first few years of our life was nothing but a replacement… someone to look after us and mom until mom and Shoto were ready to reconcile. The fact he's dead is proof of that."

"You make it sound like it was planned out that way. No one can PLAN destiny, Hiroki."

Hiroki lifted his head to stare himself in the eyes. The golden gleam of them reminding him of his dream, the scorch of flames… and the wicked glee in Tadashi's eyes as he pulled his own son into the hellfire.

No… Hiroki agreed and felt his fire returning, glowing along his skin like a radiant aura. No one could plan destiny.

...but who's to say someone wouldn't at least try?

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Long Time No See! I've missed you my readers. Now that I've completed Kingdom Hearts 3 and gotten it out of my system I've returned to the art of writing and shall get back to my updates! Thanks for your patience!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Hero's Ward**_


	11. Hero's Ward

**We Are The Future: 2nd Act**

 **Chapter 11: The Hero's Ward**

 **~Deku Hero Agency~**

Izuku stare at the telephone with a deep pondering expression. He'd left a message for the head of the Hero's Ward program and was hoping for a quick response. Several days went by and he still hadn't heard from her. No word at all. Maybe he'd gotten the wrong number? Or maybe he'd dialed it wrong. If he called again would it seem desperate?

Maybe that whole incident with Melissa was hurting his chances of being chosen. Even if they were orphans no one would want kids exposed to such outlandish publicity. He did go on record that he and Melissa were just friends to several reporters and had even given a public apology for the misunderstanding.

Still that didn't stop people from talking or fantasizing. He'd seen one too many "fan" pages with several depictions of himself and several other female heroes. The most disturbing ones had been of him and Izumi in what was described as a "twincest" portrait. He made sure to block all access to that particular site so that Bakugo or his nephews wouldn't accidentally come across it.

He gave a hefty sigh and tried to concentrate on his work. He had to figure out what sidekicks he wanted to bring with him to the Sports Festival. He went over the files in front of him, contemplating which would be most beneficial to this particular job. The sound of the phone ringing made him jolt. Papers went flying as he stood up and answered enthusastically.

"WAHHHH! YES!? HELLO!?"

"Is this Hero Deku?" The sweet voice on the other end had Izuku's heart doing gallops.

"Yes this is him." Calm down, he mentally scolded and tugged on the front of his costume. He felt so sweaty in it all of a sudden.

"Oh thank goodness, I've been trying to contact you, but I've been getting the run around with the people in your office. I'm Erica, the head of the Hero's Ward Program."

"Ah, yes!" Izuku lit up like a Christmas tree. "Then you did get my message?"

"Yes, and I'm thrilled you've taken an interest in our program. If you'd like we can set up a meeting this weekend at my orphanage. It's a bit out of the way in the mountains, but I'd really like the chance to personally handle your adoption as I'm already aware of your particular situation."

"My… situation?" Izuku blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "Could you elaborate on that?"

"I mean your romantic situation." The sweet voice went a little deep as she laughed. Izuku felt his blood go cold as dread shivered through him. "I'm aware that you're married to one Katsuki Bakugo, also known as the Explosion hero Ground Zero."

...

"EHHHH!?"

 **~Two days later:Mountain Path~**

"So do you think it's blackmail?" Bakugo lounged in the passenger seat, eying the map with a scowl. Izuku sat beside him in the driver's seat, his eyes trying to keep focus on the mountain roads.

"I don't think so as the conversion wasn't hostile. It sounded as if she'd met me before but Ii don't know this woman. I don't know anyone named Erica..." Izuku hung his head sighing. "Oh man…"

"Watch the road Deku!" Bakugo grabbed the wheel before they could skid off the edge and into a tree.

"Whaaa! Im sorry!" Izuku went back alert his eyes wide and face grim.

"Geez, if you're gonna continue to freak out, then pull over and let me drive. We'll deal with this bitch once we figure out what her game is."

"Right you're right, sorry Kacchan."

"Stop apologizing and make the next turn up here." He motioned to the turn off on the left and relaxed as Izuku eased into the dirt path. They drove for another few miles before coming up to the orphanage… and stare in awe at what they saw.

The front lawn was full of kids of various ages. Where they'd once done quirk training there was now an obstacle course and playground where many of the kids were either playing with or competing against one another.

Older kids were using or practicing their quirks, much to the awe of the younger ones. One kids was dancing in the air as if she weighed nothing at all. Another shot beams through his fingertips creating a lightshow against the dark cavern entrance. Several students had strength quirks and were competing who could carry more rocks.

"Wow, kinda looks like training camp but… these kids seem to be really enjoying themselves." Izuku said with some wonder as he looked for a place to pull in.

"It's private land, so they're allowed to use their quirks freely just like we were able to." Bakugo motioned him further in and then craned his head to look at the flock of youngsters spread around. His stomach started twisting in knots and he didn't care for the feeling. Why the hell was he suddenly so nervous?

As the car pulled into designated parking one of the younger ones looked up from their sandcastle and called out.

"GUARDIAN ALERT!"

Like magic, all activity halted and the kids filed up. Everyone was curious as to who would come out of the car. Some of the kids tossed a few hero names out… but when Izuku and Bakugo climbed out… chaos ensued.

"DEKU!"

"GROUND ZERO!"

"WHOA!"

Izuku was used to mobs of people recognizing him and crowding him, but unlike full grown females who knew about human limitations and physical boundaries, the mob of kids swarmed over him and Bakugo like a crashing wave. They were knocked off their feet, hugged, poked, tugged and bounced on as if made of rubber.

"Hey! Knock it off you midgets!" Bakugo shouted and his voice cracked when one of the smaller ones knelt close to his privates. "GET OFF!"

"OWOWOWOW! PLEASE SETTLE DOWN EVERYONE!" Izuku tried to calm the storm of kids and he tensed up as the familiar crackle of Bakugo's quirk snapped in his ears. " WHAAAA KACCHAN DON'T EXPLODE!"

A high pitch whistle silenced the chaos and the kids fell back in line revealing the trodden heroes. Izuku lay face down in the dirt, twitching and dizzy. Bakugo was on his rump, his face flushed and full of irritation from being knocked around by a bunch of ankle biters.

"That's enough you lot! You're gonna scare them off." Kota Izumi, a young man now, strolled out the front door of his cousin's former agency. His trademark hat no longer fit his head, but he wore a red bandana over his spiky black hair. "Sorry bout them. We try to teach them manners but very rarely do they listen."

"Kota-kun!" Izuku coughed even as his face brightened. He picked himself up from the ground and dusted off the dirt and mud from his costume. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, I guess." He walked to them and held out his hand which Izuku took enthusiastically. "So you're the guests my wife mentioned."

"Your wife?"

"Yeah, I inherited the land from Mandalay, but the orphanage facility is all my wife's domain." He motioned around to the new additions and the kids. "She's waiting for you inside along with the group of kids she's chosen for you to interview with."

"Sounds good, ah you remember Kach-errr Katsuki Bakugo right?" Izuku quickly corrected the nickname when Bakugo gave him a narrowing look.

"Yeah, the exploding one right? Didn't think you'd be interested into this program."

"Deku insisted." Bakugo explained and shrugged. "So here I am."

"Right… well come on in. As for you lot." He turned to the group of kids. "Get back to your activities… you all can visit with Deku and Ground Zero another time." He clapped his hands, nad got a group of groans and whines from the children before they scurried off back to the playgrounds.

Kota lead Izuku and Bakugo inside. The already large building had expanded into a three story, with several rooms for the kids. Each room had 10-12 beds and stations for each kid. Kota explained that the stations were important because each kid could personalize and have a sense of ownership and individuality.

"I know a few kids by name and face, but my wife? She knows each and every one of them. I don't know how she manages to give each of them their own spot of attention but the kids all adore her."

"Sounds like you do too." Izuku said with a smile. He got a shy shrug.

"I married her didn't I?" He murmured and turned another corner. They pass in front of a wide window and Kota stops them and nods his head to the inside. Izuku looked inside, and his heart just exploded with delight.

It was a nursery. The kids inside were still toddlers, barely able to walk and talk. The only grown-up inside was a woman. Her hair was pulled up into a cleaning scarf so he couldn't tell what color it was, but her eyes were a scarlet color much like Bakugo's, but were bright and cheerful as she bounced a baby in her arms.

"Don't even think about picking the one she's holding." Kota warned with a smirk. "That one is ours."

"WHOA! Congratulations Kota-kun!" Izuku shook his hand enthusiastically. "I can't believe you're a papa! That's amazing. Whaaa I'm so excited now!" Izuku pressed his face to the glass. "Can they see us?"

"It's mirrored glass, so no not unless…" he drifted off when a little blonde boy of about two or three wandered up and mirrored Izuku's position. His cute chubby face pressed in tight, wide curious eyes blinking. "Not unless they do that."

"Taro-chan whatcha doooin?" A little black haired girl about the same age wandered over and she stood next to him looking at herself in the mirror. She admired her hair with a giggle. "You can't see your 'flection if you stand so close to the mirror, silly."

"Someone's there…" he murmured and turned his eyes to the girl. "Lily… someone inside mirror."

"That's you, Taro…" She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back so he'd see his reflection more clearly and she giggled. From the opposite side, Izuku had crouched down so that he was on eye level with Taro and Lily, his heart filling with warmth and affection immediately at their bond.

Taro's eyes were so emotive even though his face stayed a bit stoic. He still had baby fat in his cheeks, belly, and legs, but it reminded Izuku of a stuffed teddy bear. The girl on the other hand was all smile and cheery, her motions out as she danced and admired herself in the mirror. The black hair was paired with some witchy green eyes, and the way her body was, all limber and light, made him think she would grow up to be tall and graceful.

Bakugo watched his husband eye the two kids with a bit of dazzle and sparkle… and his lips twitched.

"Go tell your wife to come out… I think Deku's already made his decision."

"Eh?" Izuku lifted his head. "I have?"

"Give me a break, Deku. You're looking at those two the way you used to look at your dad's hero posters. You're hooked." Bakugo set his hands on his hips eying the two kids himself. "They're stand outs too… something about them makes them pull away from the crowd of kids and that piques MY interest."

"Well yeah but…" still crouched he poked his fingers together looking embarrassed and frazzled. "We're only allowed one aren't we?"

"Two heroes, two kids… I don't think that'll be an issue, Deku." Kota pat his shoulder. "I'll go get my wife so we can go over the details." He opened the door to the nursery. Toddlers immediately crowding his legs and he pat them on the head but kept his eyes on the woman.

"They're here… they were watching and already decided."

"Already?" Erica went bright eyed. "I was hoping to let them come in and play a little, but…"

"They can still do that, but there's no harm in giving them the background on the kids they like right off the bat, right?"

"Of course not… alright kiddos, I'm gonna call Nanny in so you behave yourselves until then." She put the sleeping baby in the crib and pulled a walkie talkie from her back pocket. After speaking with the person on the other line for a minute she walks out with Kota and looks at the two heroes with a wide eyed and happy expression.

"Hero Deku!"

"You must be Erica, it's so…" he drifted off when Erica pulled the scarf off revealing a horn and long white blonde hair. "Er… Eri-chan!?"

"You remember me!" Eri clasped her hands together looking teary. "I wasn't sure if you would."

"Of course I do. Wow look at you!" He engulfed her in a big hug and spun her. "It all makes sense now! That's how you knew about Kacchan and I… Izumi said that you were in her alliance for a time."

"Yes… actually your sister is the one who inspired me to do this program." She looked back into the nursery. Another door opened and an elderly woman came in tapping her cane as she scolded the children for being too loud. "You saved me from my father, Deku… but she and Tadashi helped me become the person I am today. They trained me, sheltered me, and once she felt I was ready found me a home and a family I'd be happy with."

Izuku's heart warmed as he thought of it. He could imagine Izumi doing that, even as a teenager she was always protective and attentive of others. It showed even more after she became a mama.

"I wanted to do the same for other children. Children who were abused or abandoned by their parents… children who have a hard time controlling their quirks, or who are afraid of their quirks…" She touched her heart. "Thanks to you and Izumi this place exists and gives me a greater sense of purpose. I'm so grateful."

"We're the ones that are grateful, Eri." Izuku held his chest. "I can't speak for Izumi, but I'm glad to see you've chosen to pass on her kindness and work. It'll show as the children you help raise grow and become their own people. They'll pass on the same kindness you've shown, and make the world a better place."

"I hope so…" Eri said with a bright smile. "Come, let's go to my office and we can start the paperwork. Afterwards you can then meet your future children."

 **~U.A. Field Omega~**

"INCOMING!" Freya shouted to her team as Kageyama and Hinata attacked from the rock formation above them. Kageyama positioned the balls, tossing them up just right so that Hinata could use his quirk to slam down the makeshift cannonballs that their teammates Juliette and Korbin made from the surrounding vegetation.

Freya ducked and weaved, taking cover behind a large oak and peering around it with a sneer. Her teammates were Everdeen, Takeru, and Shiro, which meant they were at a disadvantage in thsi instance. Everdeen was the only one who could use long distance attacks, but they were denied weapons at the start of the exercise so her archery skills wouldn't be of any use.

"Any ideas?" She looked around at them. Shiro had his back to the tree next to her whilst Everdeen and Takeru went up into the branches hoping for a higher vantage point.

"Not unless you got some kind of shield." He flinched as another ball slammed down creating an indent into the rock between them. "That's some massive strength Hinata's been hiding."

"Freya don't you have invulnerability?" Takeru asked from above her head.

"I do… but using it on my whole body will waste a lot of my stamina. Meaning I'll have to strike them hard and fast and you guys will need to be ready for a follow up just in case other teams are lingering around hoping for a shot."

"There's no need for any of that." Everdeen jumped down next to Takery and held out a branch. "Shiro shave this down like a spear, okay?"

"Sure but-" he picked up the sharp stone she gave him, using it to cut off the leaves and extra limbs while Everdeen snagged a few of the cannon balls. "What do you plan to do with those?"

"You'll see." She smirked at him and then eyed Shiro. "Grab some moss and vine while you're up there Takeru."

"Ah, now I get where you're going with this, clever girl." Takeru winked at her and climbed around the branches. Freya pouted at them all.

"Mind filling me in?" She leaned in as Everdeen whispered in her ear, and her eyes went sly and confident. "He's right, that is clever."

"Just call me Clever Ever." She giggled and continued to set up the plan.

Up on the rock Hinata peered out with a pout trying to spot the group.

"I don't see anything. Do you think they made a run for it?" He asked Kageyama who shook his head.

"No, they're biding their time, coming up with a strategy." He looked to Juliette and Korbin. "How many more of these do we have before we need to reload?"

"We've got about ten left, but we've got easy access to more materials so we can make more if need be.." Korbin informed them. "There's only five minutes left in the exercise. So let's pace ourselves."

"This is a good defensive strategy." Juliette smiled at Kageyama. "I'm impressed, Kageyama-san"

"I would have preferred building a large fort as opposed to this, but I didn't want to exhaust your quirk use, Juliette." He bowed his head a little to her. "You said you can manipulate plantlife, but it causes you to tire easily."

"Yes," she played with her fingers. "My stamina has improved immensely since coming here, but trying to handle anything more than one plant at a time drains me considerably."

"This is fine then." Kageyama spun the vine ball in his hands and smirked. "Your hard work is paying off."

"Kageyama look there!" Hinata pointed as shadows zoom by through the trees. "They're trying for a back attack by going around."

"Then let's stop them!" Kageyama tossed the ball up and hinata jumped and slammed the ball towards the shadows. All eyes turn to the shadows as they shift and move diverting the team's attention away from Freya as she speeds out of the forest from the opposite direction.

"Juliette spots her and her eyes widen."

"Kageyama!" She tossed a ball herself, the vines expanding and trying to bind around Freya. She jumped, the small wings on her back allowing her to hover just enough to avoid being trapped.

Kageyama turned his attention back and made a dash for the flag but it was too late. Freya's slender fingers wrapped around the pole. She pulled it out of its place on the rock hill and hefted it over her head as Kageyama fell at her fight.

"TARGET RETRIEVED!"

"CRAP!" Hinata held his head and fell down into the dirt beside Kageyama. Korbin and Juliette hung their heads in defeat.

"Way to go, Freya!" Takeru walked out holding up two makeshift dummies Everdeen had fashioned from the materials they'd gathered. The Cannonballs served as the head, moss and vines the hair and the finishing touch was tossing Shiro's and Takeru's uniform shirts over them to give them mass.

"Dummies…" Kageyama looked at his hands muttering to himself. "Outsmarted by dummies."

"Team A has retrieved the flag! Team A wins." Shinso called out over the speakers and Freya let out a whoop and pat Kageyama and Hinata on the heads."

"Don't feel too bad you guys. You did great." She shouldered the flag with a smirk. "Better luck next time."

 **~Back with Izuku and Bakugo~**

"Montaro and Lily." Eri spread the children's files on the desk so Izuku and Bakugo could have a look. "They are a little like siblings, considering they arrived on the same day. Both of them were abandoned as babies by their parents. There's not much record on them unfortunately, but from what my researchers have been able to tell Taro seems to be harboring empathic powers."

"Empathic?" Izuku blinked curiously.

"Yes… he's able to sense other people's emotions… he knows when someone is sad or upset, and he does what he can to make them feel better. He's a very sweet little boy I think you two are a great match."

Izuku smiled brightly at that. Bakugo grunted in response.

"What about the girl?"

"Oh Lily will more than likely harbor Earth or plant like abilities. Not much is known about her parents, but she was found in a garden. Someone had built her a crib made from plants and soil. She's also very sweet, but a bit outspoken. She's very nurturing towards Taro, protective and doesn't let some of the more hostile children to bully him. She's gonna be a fighter I can assure you."

Bakugo smirked at that and crossed his arms.

"Then I'm sold. Wrap them up, package them however you like but those are our brats now." He looked to izuku who stare a bit dazed and teary eyed. "What?"

"Nothing I just…" Izuku sniffed. "This is really happening. We're becoming parents."

"Yeah… and we'll be damn goods ones, Deku." He ruffled his husband's hair making him laugh and wipe away tears. "Count on it."

 **~After Class~**

"We should have had our entire radius covered." Kageyama muttered to his former teammates as they gathered up their belongings. "Next time we'll be ready."

"I was too busy anticipating Freya's God-mode to even think about a distraction." Hinata sighed heavily. "I know she's super fast and I wanted to be able to react right away."

"I wish I could be more helpful with the combative stuff. Once our defenses were breached I just stood there like an idiot. I'm no good in a fight without weapons." Korbin looked down at his hands pathetically.

"We're still too weak, we must think back on all we failed and improve upon it." Juliette determined holding her hands over her heart.

"Yeah, especially with the Sports Festival coming up." Hinata agreed and hailed Hiroki as he entered the classroom. "Hey Hiro! Your team's victory was amazing! You snatched the flag within minutes."

"Thanks, Shoyo." Hiroki grinned. " It helped having great teammates. All of our quirks complimented each other so we were able to work together smoothly."

"Speaking of quirks, I heard you had to get your bed replaced because it burned up."

Hiroki tensed but laughed it off rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, my fault for not requesting fireproof materials. I just had a little nightmare and my quirk got away from me. No big."

"Oh, if you're having trouble sleeping," Juliette spoke and stepped up. "Sadira and I have started a garden outside the form. There's some medicinal herbs we can give you to help you sleep."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He smiled at her.

"Hiro you ready yet?" Nowaki poked his head in looking happy and anxious. "Uncle Deku and Uncle Bakugo are already there! Hurry up or Akira and I are leaving without you."

"Yeah I'll be right there!" Hiroki called out and grabbed his bag. "Gotta run." he jogged after his twin.

"Did Nowaki just call Takahashi, Akira?" Hinata scratched his head.

"Yeah… guess they're finally starting to get along." Korbin blinked in surprise. "Also was he smiling?" He got three nodding heads and all four of them contemplated on what that could mean.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: We're approaching the climax of our story. Only one chapter left before the Sports Festival is held and boy do I have plans. *Rubs hands together evilly* Stay tuned.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Taro Midoriya and Lily Bakugo**_


	12. Taro Midoriya and Lily Bakugo

**We are the Future: 2nd Act**

 **Chapter 12: Taro Midoriya and Lily Bakugo**

 **~Yagi Residence~**

"I wonder if they got a boy or a girl!" Freya bounced in her seat looking excited. Her mother and father were in the front seat of the van in a deep discussion of their own. "I can't believe Izuku's finally a father! I'm so happy for him and Bakugo."

"Me too…" Hiroki grinned. "After all they've been through, they deserve some happy."

"I just hope the kid they've chosen is okay with being in the spotlight." Akira pointed out, his arm stretched out across the back seat over Nowaki's head and lazily playing with his hair.

"You get used to it after awhile…" Nowaki flipped a page in his book, the corners of his lips twitching a little at the intimate touch of his new boyfriend.

The moment the car pulled up to the big estate Freya was already dashing for the front entrance. The others lingered behind some to help All Might and Valkyrie carry groceries inside but Freya was immediately looking around for her brother.

"Zuku?" She called out for him and tossed her back and shoes at the front stoop before jogging in.

"Upstairs…" Bakugo said from the couch flipping through channels. "Settle yourself down, he's getting the new rugrats dressed for dinner.

"Can't I see them now!? I came all the way here to meet my…" she trailed off as realization hit. "Did you say rugrats… as in multiple? You got more than one?"

"Hey Freya, you're the one with the strength quirk!" Hiroki grunted and dumped a bag in her arms while she stayed daze. "Make yourself useful."

"What the hell is all that crap?" Bakugo stood and grunted when bags were put in his arms. "I thought you were just buying groceries.

"They did buy groceries… but then Nana wandered over to the toy section and couldn't resist buying a few things for her new grandchildren." Nowaki put in and started putting groceries away.

"Owowow! Taro no pulling! Gah! Lily wait your dress isn't all the way on!"

"Oh for crying out loud." Bakugo dropped the toys unceremoniously on the couch and jogged up the steps. He caught Lily mid-run and she let out a squee of giggles when her new daddy hefted her up over his shoulder. "Deku you had one job. Why do you have to make it difficult?"

"I'm sorry, Kacchan. I got them bathed and things started out okay but then…" Deku hung his head ashamed even as the curious Taro continued to tug on his curly hair muttering "fluffy" in cute awed tones. "They heard everyone coming in and got really excited."

"Good grief…" Bakugo rolled his eyes and knelt down putting Lily on her feet and tugging her dress down. "Stop squirming, midget. You want meet your new family naked?"

"My new dress is pwetty but the skirt is scratchy." Lily complained, lifting the skirts up again to rub at the knees.

"You can change into something more comfortable later. For now this will do." He rubbed her hair and picked her up again. "Stop sulking Deku and let's go. Everyone's waiting."

"Okay…" He shook it off and nodded. He then smiled at Taro. "You ready to meet your new family, little guy?"

Taro nodded giving cute little sound of approval that made izuku's heart melt. He cuddled the plump boy to him and walked down the steps where the rest of the family was waiting. As they reached the bottom of the stares all eyes were on them, the women holding internal squeals, the guys smiling wide and proud

"Everyone allow me to introduce you to the two new members of the family." Izuku set Taro down at his feet and Bakugo did the same with Lily. "Please welcome, Taro Midoriya, and Lily Bakugo."

"Oh Izuku they're adorable." Kairi approached and crouched down. "Hi there, I'm your Nana Kairi."

"Hello Nana Kairi!" Lily held out her dress and spun cutely. "Do you like my dress? It's new."

"I love your dress, Lily, you look like a little princess. All you need is a crown." Kairi beamed.

Lily's face lit up and she turned and tugged on Bakugo's hand.

"Papa can I have a crown? Can I?"

"Sure thing kid." Bakugo ruffled her hair.

"You gave them different surnames?" This from Freya who crouched down in front of Taro to ogle and gush at her little nephew.

"Yeah, well by law Kacchan and I aren't married. So legally Lily is his daughter, and Taro is mine." Izuku played with his fingers. "We figured once they get a little older we'll be able to put us all in the same family registry without much confusion."

"Makes sense. Hi there, Taro, I'm your Aunt Freya." She smiled and picked him up when he held his hands out to her. "This one sure is quiet."

"Taro is a boy of few words, but he's an open book." Izuku smiled. "Those eyes say a lot."

"Taro." the little boy patted his own chest and he touched her cheek. "Freya." Freya melted into a puddle and cuddled him with a squee.

"SO CUTE!"

"Congratulations, Izuku my boy." All Might pat his shoulder smiling tearily. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad," a little teary himself Izuku wiped at his eyes and turned in for the manly hug between father and son. "Thank You for supporting us."

"I have to admit your relationship with young Bakugo caught me off guard. I wasn't sure how I felt about it." He pulled back and took his son's face in his hands. "Seeing you with him, seeing you smile, it's more than enough to convince me to support you two with all I have."

Izuku couldn't stop the tears from flowing, so instead of trying to bat them away he aimed a wide smile to pair with it.

"That's all I've ever wanted."

"Ne, ne, Papa!" Lily tugged on Bakugo's pantleg. "Can we meet our mommies now!?" Lily bat her eyelashes big.

"Hah? What are you talking about Lily?" He pointed at Izuku. "Deku IS your mother."

"Eh?" Lily pouted up at Deku. "Papa Deku can't be a mama. Mamas are girls and he's not a girl."

Izuku twitched a bit at being called the mother. He couldn't deny though that out of the two of them he was definitely the girl of the relationship. He crouched down and rubbed Lily's hair.

"I know it's confusing, Lily… but your Papa and I will be the ones raising you. So in a way I kinda am your Mama." He scratched his cheek shyly.

"So you mean…" Lily's eyes went wide and wet. "I have no Mama?"

Izuku tensed up and sweat bullets and he looked around at his parents hat suddenly seemed busy with dinner preparation. He looked to Freya who waved her hand in front of her face and had Tarou mimicking the movement.

"Don't look at me, Bro. I'm not touching that comment with a ten-foot pole."

"Lily-chan…" Akira knelt down and turned the whimpering girl towards him. "You may not have a Mama, but you have a big family that loves you and will take care of you."

"But...but…" Lily whined. "Mamas are… s'pose to tell you girl stuff. They buy you pwetty things, bwush your hair, and make kissy faces with daddy."

"Like I said that's all gonna be Deku." Bakugo pointed at Izuku who hung his head and went teary eyed. When Lily only cried harder Taro joined in obviously responding to how upset she was.

"This just got all kinds of complicated." Freya bounced Taro trying to calm him. The front door burst open and Izumi walked in, little Ikalgo in the crook of her arm and her expression clearly annoyed.

"Good god, Bakugo, I could hear them crying all the way from the front gate. The hell did you do to the kids?!"

"Hey I didn't do anything!" He whirled around to shout at her. Shoto followed right behind her with two toddlers at his ankles.

"Things are awfully loud, did we come at a bad time?" He asked and took Ikalgo when Izumi handed him off to storm over to Bakugo.

"Apparently." She told her husband and grabbed Bakugo by the front of his shirt. "Can you act like a decent human being at least for your kids? Now I repeat myself what the hell did you do to my niece and nephew?"

Lily stopped her crying when the new people suddenly arrived and then blinked wide eyed at the woman currently shaking her father. This lady looked just like her Papa Deku, but she was smaller, and a girl. She knew her daddy, and had kids… her eyes went bright and she hugged her around the leg.

"MAMA!"

"Eh?" Izumi looked down at the girl and both Bakugo and Izuku went blue faced. "Mama?"

"So this is what Papa meant! You look just like Papa Deku!" Lily beamed up at her. "You must be my mama! Yay!" She held up her arms giggling. "Mama pick me up!"

"That's not how you get what you want, kid." Izumi scolded waving a finger at her. Lily tensed up at suddenly being scolded. "If you want something you ask nicely, you don't demand. Also I'm not your-MMPH!" Izumi grunted when Izuku clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Just bear with it a little. I don't want her to start crying again." Izuku put his hands together looking pleadingly at her. "Please?"

"No!" She whirled on her brother. "She's yours and Bakugo's, I've got enough kids of my own without taking on your offspring too!"

"You don't want me?" Lily's eyes went teary again and Izumi tensed up and she turned to Lily looking annoyed at being put in this predicament.

"You're not mine, Lily. It's not a matter of want it's a matter of Truth." She grabbed her brother and Bakugo by the ear pulling them down. "These are your parents. I am your Aunt, not your mama."

"So I really don't have a Mama?" Lily whimpered. Izumi sighed and glared at the two men before kneeling down.

"You guys really are amateurs." She knelt down in front of Lily and wiped Lily's running nose with a handkerchief. "Stop with the waterworks. Crying is not going to help you get what you want either. You may not have a mother, but that doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?" Lily said muffled against the handkerchief.

"Of course not… What matters is you have family that loves you and takes care of you." For the first time Izumi offered her a soft warm smile. "There's always going to be someone to fill that gap for you. That person is going to be your two wonderful Papas. They're going to feed you, clothe you, tell you they love you, brush your hair and make you look pretty."

Lily's eyes went wide and bright and she looked up at Izuku and Bakugo who stood side by side. Bakugo, stone faced, Izuku teary eyed, but both nodded in agreement to Izumi's words.

"I guess that's not so bad." Lily played with her dress. Freya set Taro down who went to her hugging.

"Lily no cry! Lily be happy!" He said and had her smiling and nodding.

"You're right Taro. We have family now, we shouldn't be sad." She jumped for joy and Taro held his arms up excitedly. "Yay! I love my new family!"

Izuku hugged Izumi tightly from behind nuzzling her.

"THANK YOU ZUMI! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"I owe ya one, Half Pint."

"That's two you owe me, baka!" She held up two fingers but turned and hugged her brother.

"Well now that the crisis has passed," Shoto stumbled forward some still trying to juggle three kids. "Mind helping your husband with your real kids?"

"Sorry Shoto," Izumi said on a laugh and took Ikalgo. "Alright come on kiddos, let daddy go so he can go grab our luggage."

"Luggage?" Izuku blinked.

"Yeah, The Sports Festival is coming up right? Shoto and I decided to leave the kids here with Dad and Kairi and then go with you to the event."

"That's great, but only heroes are allowed to go to the actual event." Izuku tried to point out and caught the wicked glint in izumi's eyes.

"I'm glad you brought that up." She reached into her pocket pulling out a spanking new card. "You're looking at Shoto's new partner."

"EH!?" The sound echoed throughout the room and everyone crowded around them suddenly.

"You got your permanent Hero License?! How?! You just had a fucking baby! How in the hell did you have the strength and energy to take the Exam?!"

"First off, LANGUAGE!" Izumi scolded and put her card back. "Second off I'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to fail after the experiences I've been through." She cracked her neck. "Though I gotta admit it took me a few minutes to get back into the groove, but lucky for me the others taking the test were all amateurs."

"So No Mercy is the name of a true hero now?" All Might walked up to his daughter and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you, Izumi."

"Thanks Dad. I'm looking forward to going back out in the field. Shoto's been wanting to stay at home more often so this way we can trade off and share the responsibilities." She handed Ikalgo off to Kairi who held her arms out for the baby and then rubbed the heads of her two toddlers. "Also I want Shoto to be as involved with the kids as I am. Stretch his daddy muscles, you know."

"Not that I don't do it often enough already." Shoto commented setting the luggage down at the door and walked over to kiss his wife. She smiled affectionately up at him and turned her attention to the twins.

"You three ready for the big event?"

"Born ready!" Hiroki gave a thumbs up. Nowaki gave him a worried glance but quickly covered it with a gentle smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Izumi caught the glance and her eyes narrowed. Something happened, she could tell.

"What about you, Freya?" This from Shoto who wrapped a comforting arm around his wife.

"I'm with Hiro." Freya locked her arm around his neck and dug her knuckles in. "I'm more than ready."

"'Atta Girl!" Izumi held her hand out and slapped palms with her. "My money's on you kid."

"Hey! What about us?!" Hiroki pouted and pointed at himself.

"I'm sure you'll give her a run for her money." She ruffled his hair, her brows knitting together when she felt the slight burn on her fingers. "Hiroki you're burning up." She pulled his face up and saw the slight flush on it. "Are you sick?"

"Mom I'm fine." He tried to pull away but Izumi was already in full protective parent mode.

"You're obviously not fine." she reached into her bag to grab her scan thermometer. She ran it over his forehead and cursed. "You're nearly at 200 degrees. Even for you that's hot. Come on, let's get you under the shower before you burst into flames."

"Moooom!" Hiroki complained all the way up the stairs. Akira leaned into Nowaki's ear whispering.

"Shouldn't we tell your parents what's going on?"

"She already knows." Nowaki deduced. "200 degrees is warmer than usual for Hiroki, but it's not hot enough to have mom fuss like this. She's making it so she can get him alone and grill him."

"She's a tough lady, your mom." He looks to Shoto who was now surrounded by kids and being climbed on like a ladder. Lily and Inko were fast friends, and Taro was fascinated by Shoto's dual color hair. He demonstrated so by pulling on it. "So is your dad."

"They have to be to raise a group of kids like us." Nowaki smiled and flushed a little when Akira wrapped an arm around him. "Hey Akira…"

"Yeah, Nowaki?"

"Do you like my family?"

"You know I do." he ruffled Nowaki's hair.

"I'm glad… I'd like to meet your uncle too someday."

Akira tensed up, his ears laying back showing his discomfort at the notion.

"Maybe someday… for now I'd rather be a part of this family. Even if it is just as a friend."

Nowaki opened his mouth to press the issue, but saw the sadness and confliction in his eyes. Deciding it was neither the time nor place to talk about it he grabbed Akira's hand and pulled him towards the backyard.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Okay," Akira managed a smile… and that smile increased as they got away from the noise of the family. "Maybe we can find a quiet place where your parents won't see to cuddle and neck."

Nowaki went bright red but made no objections. Akira full on belly laughed.

 **~Meanwhile upstairs~**

Freshly showered Hiroki sat on the bed in one of his father's oversized shirts. Izumi placed a cooling patch over his forehead and lay him down smiling.

"There… get some rest while dinner is being prepared, okay? You look like you haven't been sleeping well."

"Nowaki blabbed, didn't he?" Hiroki sat up again looking annoyed and frustrated.

"He did… but to be fair he only did it because I thought it was him who was having the nightmares." she grabbed his stubborn chin. "I wish you would have told me… or at least told your Uncle."

"It's not like you guys can help me." He grit his teeth and pulled his knees up to his chest. "It's just a stupid nightmare. It'll go away like it always does."

"Maybe, but that also means that it'll come back." She ran fingers through her hair and smiled when she saw the green. "Your color is coming back. It's good to see the green again."

"I hate it." He muttered and winced at Izumi's narrowed look. "Well I do. I'm a fire user, i should have red hair like Grandpa Endeavor. My color is too dark! If I let it come back I'll just end up looking like dad!"

"Shoto doesn't have-"

"I'm not talking about Uncle Shoto!" He snapped. "I'm talking…" he trailed off and cursed turning his head away. "Never Mind."

"Don't do that, don't shut me out, Hiroki." She turned him to her, felt his skin going hot again. "How come you don't want to look like Tadashi?"

"He's dead, that's why. He should stay dead." He buried his face in his knees shaking as he fought off the tears. "You're finally happy, I don't want to make you sad."

"Hiroki…" she brushed back his hair and kissed the top of his head holding him to her. "I miss him, I'll miss him no matter what you look like. You shouldn't change just because you think it'll make me happy."

"I know that… i know… but I don't want to remember him. I know you hate me saying that but I don't!" He pulled away wiping at the tears that fell down. "Nowaki doesn't remember what he looks like… but I do. I remember because I saw him die and I can't get that image out of my head no matter how hard I try!"

Tears threaten to spill down Izumi's cheeks as she listened to her youngest son let out his grief and hate. She didn't know it had gotten this bad.

"Why didn't you tell me, Hiroki? Why didn't you tell me that you saw what happened?"

"It's not just dad I remember." Hiroki lifted his head. "I remember you too. I remember how tired and drained you looked when you came back from the mental ward. I remember seeing you handcuffed to the bed because you broke the rules to protect us." He turned into her arms and held her tight. "I remember waking up in the middle of the night… hearing you cry in front of dad's shrine and begging for forgiveness."

"You weren't supposed to see and remember all that." She pet his hair and rubbed her cheek against him. "I'm sorry Hiro."

"DON'T APOLOGIZE!" He shouted at her and lifted his head. "Don't you dare apologize! You're my mom, you did what you had to to keep us safe! You married dad because he made us happy and you wanted us to be a family. You didn't know he'd be targeted, you didn't know that that asshole All for One would kill him at your own wedding! Don't you dare apologize for that!"

"Hiroki…" Izumi couldn't stop the tears now and she cupped her son's face. "I don't regret marrying Tadashi. I don't regret finding happiness with Shoto. I only regret that Tadashi paid the price of that happiness with his life. I only regret not being able to protect you from seeing such a horrific thing when you were still so young. I don't want you to hate Tadashi for that. I don't want you to resent Shoto for that."

"I don't… I don't resent either of them, I just…" He swiped at his tears. "I wish I knew what he wanted from me."

"What do you mean?"

"In the dreams… it's different sometimes but there's always similar aspects. Dad's surrounded by fire, and he pulls me into it telling me to accept it, to embrace it. It's like he's telling me to join him in death."

"Tadashi wouldn't make you do that, Hiroki." Izumi pet his hair. "It sounds to me like he's trying to give you encouragement. He's telling you to embrace who you are, to be yourself." She smiled. "You're his son, and he loves you. Accept it, embrace it."

It made sense, Hiroki realized and bat away his tears. He turned his head towards the vanity and tugged on the red and green strand.

"Maybe… I won't dye my hair again."

"Mmmm when the color is gone take a good look in the mirror again, Hiroki." She kissed his forehead and lay him down so he could get some sleep. "You may be surprised by what you see."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: FINALLY! Took me awhile to get this up but I have been distracted by my newest fic Midori the Villain which is doing really well. Hopefully I'll be able to punch out the next chapter a lot faster.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The New and Improved Sports Festival**_


	13. New and Improved Sports Festival

**We are the Future: 2nd Act**

 **Author's Note: Thanks for being so patient in waiting for the updates. I hope you will enjoy what's in store.**

 **Chapter 13: The New and Improved Sports Festival**

The Yagi Household all stirred awake at the crack of dawn when the house gave an audible shake. Toshinori stirred from beside his wife, his blonde hair sticking up all over.

"Hmmm? Earthquake?" Sleepy eyed and groggy he made his way to the bedroom window to open the blinds and let out a shocked yelp as a more forceful shake knocked him off his feet and caused the house to rumble again. He praised the gods that he'd had the house refortified after Freya got her quirk, but even the so called "unbreakable" window glass rattled from the shockwaves coming from outside. "What in the…"

"What's going on?" Hiroki yawned as he poked his head out the window of his room. His eyes popped open, the red and green spikes of his hair whipping back as a gust of wind and a blur of movement rushed by him. "WHOA! Nowaki wake up!"

"Huh? Wha?" Nowaki yawned and sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. "What is it Hiro?" He slumped over, fumbling with his glasses as he approached the window. Two seconds later he was wide awake and blinking with wide eyed surprise. "EH!?"

"Wow…" Freya sat on the back porch her eyes sparkling with delight as she watched her two older siblings duke it out in a morning sparring match. Next to her was Taro and Lily who had woken all three of them up just before four. Lily matched Freya's dazzled eyed expression and Taro sat quiet but wide eyed while slurping at his sippy cup. "Just look at them go!"

"Yay Papa Deku!" Lily squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. "He's so strong!"

"Yeah he is, but your aunt Izumi's no pushover." Freya grinned, her admiration for her older sister just increasing second by second. Despite Izuku having far more practice and strength she still held her ground and matched him blow for blow.

"I thought I recognized that sound…" Shoto smiled a little carrying Ikalgo who was watching with avid interest and a wide toothless smile. As the next rush of wind and movement he clapped his hands squealing with delight. Bakugo slumped in behind him looking irritated that he'd woken up.

"Been awhile since we've seen this…" He muttered but a smile twitched at his lips when Izumi fell from the sky and landed on all fours, creating a small hole in the ground from the impact. "For good reason."

"That all you got, bro?" Izumi teased as she crossed her arms blocking his next attack. She whipped her leg around knocking him off his feet and then grabbed him by the uniform to keep him down and punch him again.

"Too slow!" Izuku laughed as he caught his sister's punch. He rolled them over and used his superior size and weight to finally pin her to the backyard was covered in potholes from their "light" sparring match.

"No fair" She wriggled and tried to snake through but he had her good and down and she blew hair out of her face. "Fat ass."

"Shorty…" he teased her right back and then kissed her forehead before letting her up and helping her back to her feet. The two siblings shared a long sweaty hug both laughing from the rush of the fight.

"Hey are you two crazy?!" Kairi scolded as she came outside in her nightgown and robe, hair pulled back in a messy bun and hands fisted on her hips. "Are you TRYING to wreck my house?"

"Sorry mom, we started off light but I guess it got a little intense." Izuku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and laughed.

"Felt too good to stop." Izumi rolled her shoulders. "I could still go a few more rounds. I need the practice."

"This isn't the mountains back home, Izumi." Shoto reminded her. "If you go another round you're likely to bring the police right to the door for public disturbance."

"I guess you've got a point." Izumi pouted and then glanced up at her brother. "Do you think if we begged Midnight she'd let us use one of the U.A. training facilities?"

"I've got a meeting with her later today so I can ask if we can use one before you have to leave. It would be awesome to go head to head with you without having to hold back." Izuku grinned and had Izumi smiling. "We haven't gone full power since High School. With all your added quirks I'd like to see how I really hold up now."

"We did come close to finding out ten years ago, but I've lost and gained a few quirks since then." She pat his chest. "How's that super regen working for you anyway."

"I honestly don't feel that much different. I wouldn't have even known my quirk had changed if it hadn't been for that accident eight years back…" Izuku admitted and laughed a bit when Bakugo came up behind him setting a heavy hand in his hair and ruffling it.

"I'll admit it is a big help with his stamina." Bakugo grinned wickedly. "Especially in bed."

"Geh! Kacchan!" Izuku blushed and looked at the kids who were within earshot.

"I didn't need to know that." Izumi shove a hand in Bakugo's face then smiled sweetly as she held out her arms for Ikalgo. "Good morning my handsome men." She kissed his cheek then kissed Shoto. "Sorry for the early wake up call. We got a little carried away."

"It's alright, it's good to see you getting back into your groove." He stroked some sweat from her temple. "You look happy, Izumi."

"I am happy." She held her baby close and tucked herself under his arm. She watched her brother and Bakugo playfully bicker all the while tending to their two kids. "Everything feels like it's falling into place. It makes all the heartache and drama that happened before worthwhile." She closed her eyes thinking of her mom and Tadashi. "I hope they're happy for us." '

"They are, Izumi," Shoto kissed her temple, not needing any explanation on who she was talking about. "I've no doubt of that."

 **~Day of Sports Festival~**

"You changed your costume?" Freya walked into Izumi's room as she changed into her hero gear.

"You can tell?" Izumi glanced over her shoulder tugging on a glove. "It's not much different from my No Mercy gear."

"I can tell. Your no mercy gear had some grunge to it… but this feels… I dunno shinier." She crouched down to admire the straps across her boots. "Plus way more feminine."

"Yes, well the previous outfit was designed for a male persona. Now that No Mercy is an official hero I don't have to worry about hiding my gender like before." She slid a hand over the curve of her hips admiring herself in the mirror. "Feels good to wear it with pride now."

"I'm happy for you." Freya hugged her from behind and closed her eyes. "Zuku and Bakugo always said you'd make a great hero. I can't wait for you to show the world they were right."

"I dunno about that." Izumi sat on the edge of the bed and tugged her sister with her so they could cuddle together. "I became a full fledged hero on Shoto's request. I'd been determined to spend the rest of my days as a retired model and housewife… but he convinced me that I'd never be satisfied with that and he was right. I'm not the kind of person who's just content staying at home and living a quiet life. I need to be active and in the moment. I can appreciate what I have but also do what I can to help better the world both for my sake and my children."

"That's why you put together that proposal for the U.N. and Heroics Committee. You wanted your voice and opinion to be heard."

"Yep, and they'll take my word much more seriously now that I've decided to pick up my cape…" she lifted up her trademark red scarf and grinned. "So to speak."

"I can't wait for you to see the changes I made to your "Grand Valor" costume." Freya jumped up looking eager. "I changed the color palette to blues like you suggested but I also had the materials fortified so that they're fireproof and have friction resistance. I also had them add clips like the ones you gave me but they're solar panels to help me absorb and store sunlight."

"Sounds great. I'm happy that they're letting the heroes use their costumes this time around. Is it true that not all the classes are participating?" Izumi asked as she stood and wrapped her scarf around her and put her mouthguard on. Her hair was tied back in a braid that trailed down her back.

"Sort of…" Freya stretched her arms up and over her head. "All classes are welcomed to participate but it's no longer required for them to. The Hero and support courses benefit most from the event, so they added a rule that General education and business can choose whether or not they want to participate. Those that don't are required to help out at the concessions, security check, and the medical field."

"Oh that's right, Recovery Girl retired." Izumi sat up straight. "Who's in charge of healing now?"

"There's a new doctor on staff now, though I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet. They call him the "Feel Good" doctor. A few of the girls get starry eyed whenever they come back from the infirmary so I imagine he's really good looking."

"Oh really?" Intrigued Izumi pressed. "What's his quirk?"

"Incense, I think… apparently he can release some kind of aroma that can heal your wounds and boost your stamina. From what I hear there's toxicity to it so there's a limit to how much he can give you. If you're on the brink of death he can keep you stable, but that's pretty much it. So they've asked all the students to be mindful of our limits and quirk use on other students."

"Let's hope everyone follows that rule." She stood up and looked to the door when Izuku popped his head in.

"Hey, we need to hurry or we'll be late. It's time to go."

"Yep, we'll be right down." Izumi waved at him and then pat her sister on the head. "Ready?"

"Born ready." Freya clenched her fist. "That gold medal is mine!"

 **~U.A. Academy~**

"I feel a bit guilty that we couldn't bring the kids along." Izuku said twiddling his thumbs in an old habit. "They would have enjoyed the excitement."

"Don't feel too bad." Shoto pat him on the back. "Your parents are showing the festival on the big screen and making it a big showing party. All of them were excited for it."

"Yeah, and it was nice of Hatsume and Eva to donate their time to help. I thought they'd both would want to come to the actual event."

"Mavis got banned after trying to sell his own babies to the large companies on site." Izumi explained and pulled down her mask to enjoy her ice cream. "The guy should know better than to exhibit at a U.A event."

"He better not teach those kids any bad habits like blowing up the TV." Bakugo complained.

"Yeah, that's your job." Izumi smirked and smoothly ducked his swipe.

"Shut up half pint!"

"Oh, I heard Bakugo…" Kirishima stood on his toes peering over the crowd and he beamed. "There they are! OI! Over here!"

"Kirishima-kun!" Izuku waved back and jogged forward. He laughed a bit when Kaminari and Sero jumped his sides giving manly hugs with a joining playful fist to the belly. "Sero, Kaminari!"

"Good to see yah, whoa hey Izumi." Kaminari winked and sent a thumbs up at Izumi. "Looking outrageously good looking as always."

"Good to see you too, Denki." Izumi waved and smirked a little when Shoto put a possessive arm around her. Bakugo shoved both Kaminari and Denki off his husband gritting his teeth at them.

"Clingy groupies, you guys never change."

"How else are we gonna get noticed with the four of you here?" Sero pointed out.

"Tell me about it." Kaminari waved his hands around in a dismissive gesture. "You guys are always stealing the spotlight. You should let us have it for a change."

"You make it sound as if you could have any of it to begin with." Jiro teased, her once black hair long and purple in a rock and roll fringe cut. She held up a friendly hand to him, behind her was a bouncing Ashido, and barely noticeable Hagakure. "Yo, long time no see."

"Yeah same." Izumi slipped into the group of girls feeling comfortable as if she had never left. Bakugo kept Kaminari and Sero under his arms fighting to keep them still and shut their mouths. Kirishima laughed at the interaction and slapped Izuku on the back firmly.

"This is turning into a regular Class 1A reunion." He laughed and peered around. " I wonder if we'll see anybody else we know."

"Owowowow…" Izuku murmured rolling his shoulders. He may have super strength, but Kirishima definitely outmatched him in durability. "Maybe, but all of us are working heroes and some work in different parts of the world now so who knows if we'll actually see them."

"True, but we know they're watching and supporting the new generation." Todoroki assured and assisted Kaminari in escaping Bakugo's choke hold. "Behave Bakugo. We have to set a good example. We don't want the younger generation learning bad habits."

 **~meanwhile~**

"Owowowow damn it Akira that hurts!" Hiroki wriggled free of his best friend's boogie hug and fluffed out his short green spikes.

"Sorry couldn't help it. It's nice to see the old geeky you returning." He grinned and reached out to ruffle the hair again but Hiroki shoved him off.

"Put your hands on him for awhile." He pushed him towards Nowaki who was using the prep time to read and calm his own nerves.

"Okay" Akira shrugged and immediately lounged over Nowaki making him grunt.

"Hiro, don't encourage him." Nowaki adjusted so that the weight of his boyfriend didn't inhibit his reading.

"Alright losers!" Freya walked in the room in full costume and adjusted her gloves. "You guys ready?"

"The only loser I see is you, Freya-chan." Jean tossed her ponytail back, the marionette inspired costume bringing out her doll like features. "We're ready none-the-less."

"Big talk, Barbie Doll…" Freya cracked her knuckles stepping up. "I can't wait till face off time. I'm gonna mop the floor with your Raggedy-Ann curls."

"Oh really?" Jean twirled a finger in said curls. "Let's just hope that little venture turns out better than your entrance exam score."

Freya's temple throbbed with severe irritation at that obvious button push.

"This time you can't play mediator while the heavy hitters do all the dirty work. It's survival of the fittest Goldilocks, and you're subpar!"

"Remind me why they're our class representatives again?" Rin jerked a thumb at the two girls. His and Haru's costumes resembled wetsuits in varying style and color. They both had masks that improved their vision underwater and shoes that could adapt to any terrain.

"Because you and several others wanted a hot female to be the class rep." Haru explained as he stretched on the floor. He hoped the games had some kind of aquatic terrain so he and Rin could show off some.

"Enough squabbling you two." Shinso stepped into the room and crossed his arms. "Or I'll disqualify you both right now."

"Humph!" Both girls turned their backs on each other but remained stiff and raring to fight. Shinso sighed heavily and looked to his wide variety of students. "Despite the change of rules, there's still a fair amount of students from other classes participating. I shouldn't have to tell you that if you don't take advantage of every step up you have over them, and end up losing against them then your participation in the hero course will be highly questioned."

"Yes sir!" The group called out in strange synchronicity. Despite some nervous looks, the lot of them looked ready to fight for their positions in U.A.

"Well then, the crowds are about finished seating. It's time to take our places, so let's line up everyone!"

"You heard the man." Freya stepped up as class rep and held up a clenched fist. "Let's move out!"

 **~Out in the Audience~**

"God this brings back so many memories." Izumi leaned over the railing in front of their seats, her eyes shining big and bright. "Even with all the wild addition, this place holds such nostalgia for us, eh Zuku?"

"Sure does… your fight with Kacchan was a definite highlight for me. I was so freaked out to watch, but in the end I couldn't look away."

"Bakugo got some grief over that loss the following year if I remember correctly." Kirishima ruffled his hair and got shoved off. "That Monoma kid riled him up over it, and Bakugo sent him rocketing out of the ring. It was fantastic."

"Monoma huh?" Izumi's suddenly happy expression vanished and she slumped back into her seat.

"Hmmm? What's wrong, Zumi?" Izuku looked worried at his sister.

"It's just a loose end I never tied up. I heard Monoma was put in the mental word after he'd lost his quirk… but that ward was the same one the Doc used." She bit her thumbnail. "We never found him or the other patients who'd been serviced there."

"Hey you're right…" Izuku started to murmur. "The tip off we got about where you'd be located had informed us that No Mercy had connections to that hospital… but when we asked permission to stake out the place we were told all of their clientele had been shifted to another hospital since the benefactor for that one had died."

"Are we seriously discussing that now of all times?" Bakugo grunted. "We can wrack our brains about that mystery after we watch the squirts in action. Besides shouldn't you be doing patrol, Deku?"

"Oh crap you're right!" Izuku jolted up from his seat. "I did promise Midnight I'd patrol the arena. I also have to check in with my team. I'll see you guys later!" He zipped by and hurried up the steps, waving to some people who hailed him.

"Damn forgetful nerd…" Bakugo muttered and lounged back, bracing a foot up on the railing. He glanced over at Izumi who still had a concerned look on her face, but her eyes were focused back on the arena. "You haven't seen any of the recent Sports Festivals have you, Half Pint?"

"No I haven't… I haven't watched the Sports Festival since I participated in it." She glanced back. "I read up on the winners but never actually watched them."

"Heh, then you're in for a treat. Principal Midnight and her staff made some real keen additions to spice things up."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" A familiar voice came over the intercom and Izumi's brows shot up.

"Is that…"

"Well I'll be damned…" Todoroki smiled and eyed Bakugo who grinned back. "He really did become a public speaker."

"It's time to get this show on the road!" Koda aka Anima called out through the speakers, wearing shades and waving his hands around. "All you heroes that came from far and wide to witness these youngsters compete are in for something grand!"

"There's no way!" Izumi laughed and looked back at Jiro. "If any of us had gone for that kind of job I thought you would, EJ."

"I do radio biz once in awhile, but Koda is actually the one who took some tutoring with Present Mic to get past his shyness and improve his vocal range. I guess some of the kook rubbed off on him cuz the guy did a complete 180."

"So I noticed, holy crap."

"Well that's great," Izumi slapped the back of her chair with enthusiasm. "Good for him!"

"Now presenting the contestants! You know em, you love em, it's the students of class 1A and 1B of the hero course!"

The fireworks popped as the students filed out in their costumes all looking young and eager to please the roaring crowd. Freya stood smack front and center of her class, flanked by her nephews, Akira and Jean. The top five students lead the pack of potential heroes, and all of them took a quick glance to the side at their competition from the rival class.

Class B had their own band of misfit potential. Eyes burned hot with competitive fierceness, bodies standing straight and tall with pride and confidence. Both sides felt the instant spark of rivalry and it fueled the fire.

Koda went on to announce the competitors from other classes, more than half the general's students stood out in school uniforms looking to topple the heroes and make a name for themselves. The support course students were decked out in gear, ready to use their technical prowess to their advantage.

The students gathered together in front of the stage, a single figure standing atop of it. With her golden locks pulled back in a high ponytail, Melissa Shield stood in front of the students. She wore a full body suit in navy blue and had the UA crest over the breast and back. Across her waist there was a belt that she kept several transportable items she felt she would need to act as referee.

"Welcome everyone!" Melissa smiled brightly and waved a hand. "I'm so happy to be participating this year, and I wish all our participants good luck. To start us off, Principle Midnight has invited a special guest to say a few words of encouragement. Please welcome the Number 1 Hero...Deku!"

"EH!?" Aside from Bakugo, everyone else gawked as Deku leapt from the audience and landed in front of the stage. The crowds of people roared to life, cheering on the Son of All Might.

"I thought he was just on guard duty…" Izumi questioned Bakugo who just snorted at her.

"Midnight added an extra stipulation. She wants Deku to make his presence known, kinda give an F-You to the villains that would dare try and interrupt her Sports Festival."

"Wow… that does sound like something she'd do." She laughed and leaned forward a bit in her seat to watch her brother take the stage. Her brother wasn't much for a public speaker, often rehearsed his speeches to death, but there were occasions when he spoke from the heart that often riveted others and created a lasting impression. Which one would this speech be she wondered?

"Thank you, Melissa-san." Deku took the microphone and waved to the crowd smiling. "Hello everyone, thank you all for coming out to see these young talented heroes. The Sports Festival holds a special place in my heart. My first year at U.A I wasn't sure of my abilities, or if I'd be accepted by those around me. I wanted to do well, to make my family proud, and prove that I could live up to the high expectations I knew people had for me. Looking back on it now I wouldn't have been able to push myself the way that I did if it wasn't for the other participants giving this competition everything they had."

He looked at the young group and touched his heart.

"You guys are full of potential, some that you may not even be aware of. I know competing can be both exciting, and frightening, but you'll never reach your maximum potential if you don't put your full effort forward. You guys are the future, and we're counting on you to rise to the , Reach past your limits, give it all you got and more. Go beyond… PLUS ULTRA!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" The entire stadium echoed his words and cheers along with them. With both the students and the crowd fired up for the competition it was time for the Festival to begin. What the excited crowd didn't know, was that this would be a competition they wouldn't soon forget.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I apologize again for the long delay of this fic. There's several things I was arguing with myself over, and I decided to just do what I wanted and ignore the hiccups. Hope you are enjoying it.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: First Hurdle**_


End file.
